Dream Connections
by Tygrressatheart
Summary: SLASH...Harry is having some disturbing dreams about a certain blond wizard. He doesn't know what to do! What will happen when the object of his affection plots to seduce him? Will he give in to his lustful urges? Pairings: HPDM, RWHG, possibly GWBZ
1. What a dream

Dream Connections  
  
Disclaimer: Look, I don't own any of this, no matter how much I wish that I did. I just own the plot; the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling. Please don't sue. I have no money. *sighs*  
  
Warning: This story contains slash (male/male pairings), sex, and other yummy goodness. It is not for the faint of heart or the weak of stomach either for that matter. DO NOT read if you are going to flame. You might break my poor little heart. *Does puppy dog face* you don't want to hurt my feelings do you?  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
"Mmmm, Harry! Oh, Merlin, yes! Right there, Harry!" Harry quickened his pace as he bucked wildly against the eager body. such beauty. 'Perfection' Harry thought as he moved his hands over the smooth, toned body, exploring every inch of exposed skin. Harry licked his lips, gazing lustfully into shining gray eyes. He leaned forward to leave a soft kiss on those tempting lips. "Oh. Merlin, Harry! Oh, Harry. I'm coming! Harry. Harry. HARRY."  
  
"HARRY! If you don't get the fuck up, Mione might bloody well kill you!" Harry groaned and pulled his covers up over his head. His best friend stood towering over his bed, having apparently opened the drawings. "Sod off Ron, I'm trying to sleep." The dream had been so real. 'But, it will never happen. ever.' Harry groaned again rolling over to bury his face in his pillow. "Tell Mione I'll be down in a few. I have to take a shower." 'A cold one.' Harry added bitterly to himself. He felt sorry for the house elf that cleaned his sheets, they were sticky again. They seemed to be that way most nights of the week.  
  
Harry couldn't help it. He didn't know where the dreams were coming from. He was perfectly fine until he returned to school for his sixth year. All of a sudden, the same beautiful body and gray eyes haunted him every night. It was maddening! Harry rolled grumpily out of bed, staring daggers at Ron's retreating back. Harry stumbled into the shower, once again thankful for the advantage of sleeping nude. He didn't have to waste time undressing to get into the shower.  
  
Harry cursed as the cold water hit him, rolling in beads off his shoulders and down his back. He shivered. He was awake now, but the cold water did not help his condition much, he was still aroused. 'Damn,' Harry cursed his body, 'you are never satisfied.' He sighed, running his fingers through his unruly black hair. He had just awakened, and already it was turning out to be a trying day.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry made his way down the stairway to the Gryffindor common room only to be confronted by an extremely annoyed-looking Hermione. Harry cautiously walked toward her, expecting the worst. "It's about time, Harry. I was beginning to think that you had drowned." Hermione grumbled impatiently. "I love you too, Mione." Harry kissed his friend softly on the cheek in hopes of easing her temper. He smiled as he watched her scowl melt into a warm smile. Hermione sighed and gave Harry a soft shove. "You are impossible." Harry chuckled to himself, knowing that Hermione could never stay mad at him.  
  
"So, what is so urgent that I have to get up early on a Saturday?" Harry asked, searching his memory. He obviously had forgotten something that they were supposed to do that day. "Early?! Are you serious?! It's already one o'clock!" Hermione gaped incredulously at her friend. Harry pouted, "Well it's early for me. Damn morning people." Hermione chuckled softly and gave him a gentle whack on his shoulder. "Fuck you, Potter."  
  
Harry didn't know why, but, the words sent a chill through his body. He shivered, wondering why the words had such an effect on him. 'Maybe I just like it rough.' Harry thought, masking the need that was undoubtedly shining through his tell-tale green eyes. 'Yeah, I thought so.' Harry cursed his expressive eyes as he saw Hermione blush and Ron glare. "I'm ready to do whatever it is that I forgot we were doing today." Harry rushed to refocus the group's attention.  
  
"Hogsmeade, Harry. We are going to Hogsmeade." Ron spat out venomously, his eyes a sudden chilly blue, a stark difference from their normal cheerful appearance. Harry paused, 'What the fuck is wrong with him? Why should he care if I get aroused by.? Oh.' It suddenly dawned on Harry why his friend was suddenly glaring at him as if he were about to kill him: Hermione. "Oh, right, Hogsmeade." Harry mumbled turning to head out of the portrait hole. "Let's go then."  
  
The trio headed out of the castle in an awkward silence, making their way to the edge of the school grounds. As Harry walked, staring uncomfortably at his feet, he felt a prickling sensation at the back of his neck. The little black hairs stood on end, sending off all kinds of warning sensors. Somebody was watching him. Harry looked around wildly, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" Hermione gazed curiously at her bewildered friend. "Umm. I guess it was nothing." Harry mumbled, not seeing anyone around. "I just felt like someone was watching me or something. I'm okay." Hermione and Ron nodded to him and continued their trek toward Hogsmeade. Harry paused, however, taking a quick glance around before continuing to walk. He did not see the rustle of the bushes or the flash of light in stormy gray eyes as he turned to leave.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco's eyes flashed as he watched the now annoyingly chummy trio make their way off Hogwarts' grounds. "Don't worry, Potter." He growled hungrily, "I will get you if it's the last thing I do. You will be mine." With a final glance at Potter and his friends, Draco left to put his plan into action. First things first, he had to figure out if Potter was gay. He had to find Blaise and Pansy. 


	2. That wasn't in the plan

Author's Note Hello people, sorry an update took so long. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed my story. I hope you won't be disappointed in this section. A special thank you to my wonderful beta reader!!!! See you at school, buddy! Enjoy!  
  
WARNING this chapter contains boy/boy relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry looked down, shuffling his feet. Not for the first time, he was feeling like a third wheel. He glanced at Ron and Hermione laughing and chatting as they walked through Hogsmeade. They were hardly including Harry in their conversation and were walking slightly ahead of him.  
  
'Why did they drag me out of bed?' Harry grumbled to himself. It didn't seem to make any sense to him. 'If they want to go on dates, they just need to open their mouths and admit it so that I don't have to tag along anymore.'  
  
Harry sighed as they headed into Honeyduke's. 'I have got to get out of here!' Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder, interrupting him mid-sentence. "Look you two. I'm not feeling up to this today. I'm gonna get some chocolate frogs and head back to the tower."  
  
Ron nodded silently while Hermione looked at Harry with concern. "What's wrong, Harry? Are you sick? I mean, you can't possibly be tired." Harry just shrugged and turned to leave. "I'll be fine, Mione. Just have fun with Ron and stop worrying about me. Besides," Harry smirked and opened the door to leave. "It's not like you want me here anyway." With that, he left the shop.  
  
'Damn, I forgot the chocolate frogs!' Harry kicked himself. 'I wanted those too. They're my favorite.' Lost in his internal debate over whether to return to the shop or not, Harry walked smack into a tall, strong, rather handsome boy with dark eyes and a sly smirk. "Potter, just the man I was looking for."  
  
Harry faltered and frowned. "What do you want, Zabini?" The boy stepped back, hands raised in surrender. "What's the matter, Potter? Can't a guy just want to have a friendly butterbeer with his fellow classmate?" Blaise grinned devilishly, a silent challenge in his eyes. Harry flinched. 'Merlin, Blaise looks sexy. I can't pass this up. I need to find out what's gotten into him.' He inwardly cringed, adding as an afterthought, 'I need to find out what's gotten into me.'  
  
"Tick-tock, Potter." Blaise laughed. "Are you coming or not?" Harry smiled roguishly. "Sure, Zabini, as long as you're paying." Blaise placed an arm around Harry's shoulders, steering him towards the Three Broomsticks. "Come then, Potter. It's a date." Harry had an odd feeling about what was going to happen and glanced wearily up at Blaise, who oddly enough was looking over his shoulder. "Yeah," Harry said softly. "It's a date."  
  
*~*  
  
A sudden pang of jealousy overtook Draco as he watched his friend place an arm around Harry. He smirked, however, as Blaise turned to look at him and wink. Brushing platinum blond hair from his eyes, he turned to the girl standing patiently by his side. "Come on, Pansy. Let's go have some butterbeer. I don't know what Blaise is up to, but this was NOT in the plan. We'll have to keep an eye on how this develops." Pansy simply sighed and followed the angry blond towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry let Blaise lead him to a quiet little table in the corner, where they sat in uncomfortable silence before Madam Rosmerta brought their drinks. "Here you go, Sweetie." She smiled warmly at Harry. "Who's your handsome friend, and where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry smiled at the woman he had become so familiar with over the past few years. "This is Za- umm, I mean, this is Blaise. Oh, Ron and Hermione are around."  
  
Blaise had been shocked when Harry used his first name and now reached across the table to catch Harry's hand in his. Madam Rosmerta just smiled. "Holler if you need anything." She turned to leave, winking at the boys. "Alright," Harry mumbled embarrassed. He was staring intently at Blaise who was now running his thumb across the back of Harry's knuckle.  
  
Butterflies fluttered in Harry's stomach as he looked into Blaise's dark eyes; eyes so different from the ones in his dream. "Er." Harry cleared his throat. "What brought this sudden fascination with me?" Harry looked away, avoiding Blaise's intense gaze. "Harry, I've always been fascinated with you. You are so nice, sweet, smart, brave, and oh so very sexy."  
  
Harry looked at Blaise, amused at what he saw. Blaise was blushing and seemed shocked with himself. Harry chuckled and leaned toward Blaise, taking his free hand. "So, Blaise, you think I'm sexy, do you?" He felt warmth rush to the pit of his stomach as Blaise leaned over the table, freeing one of his hands to cup Harry's chin.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you're sexy. I know you are." Harry felt Blaise's warm breath on his forehead. Blaise placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead before moving down to kiss the tip of his nose. Blaise slightly angled Harry's chin upward and captured his lips.  
  
Harry felt Blaise's lips on his, soft, warm, and accepting. Something in the back of his mind told him to end it, to pull away. 'What about the dreams?' He pushed the thoughts away, living only for this moment with this boy, and deepened the kiss. Harry sighed as Blaise released his lips and leaned back in his chair still holding Harry's hand.  
  
"The question now, Harry, is do you find ME attractive." Blaise smirked as Harry gulped audibly, searching for the right words. 'You may be sexy, but, you can never compare to the blond haired vision who haunts my dreams.' He quickly dismissed the notion of saying that. "Blaise," He said instead, "You are one of the sexiest guys I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." It was true. Blaise was definitely an attractive boy. Harry couldn't believe that his first real kiss was from a boy. He could hardly count his kiss with Cho. In fact, he had tried to forget it completely. Before this afternoon, Harry never really considered himself to possibly be gay, dismissing his dreams as just that, dreams.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. Maybe now that we have that out in the open, we can get something started between us." Blaise said sweetly, grinning devilishly. Harry ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Look, Blaise, I have to tell you, this is very new to me. Maybe we should spend some time getting to know each other better."  
  
Blaise laughed a little, quirky laugh that made Harry relax. "I understand. Homosexuality makes muggles uncomfortable, right? Well, here it is quite common, Harry. No one will look down on you for it. We'll move slowly anyhow. Let's just spend the rest of the day in innocent conversation as friends, okay?" He smiled warmly at Harry. "I think I can handle that, Blaise." Harry grinned.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco glowered across the room at the two boys casually holding hands and chatting amiably. He was absolutely livid. He rounded on the girl sitting quietly across the table from him. "What the fuck does he think he is doing, Pansy? This was not in the plan. I should have known not to trust that creep! Merlin, did you see them kiss? If I had known it would be that easy, I would have done that myself!"  
  
Pansy looked up calmly from the book she had begun reading during Draco's tirade. "Draco, Harry doesn't have the history with Blaise that he has with me and you. It wouldn't be that easy for you. Think about it. You would have made a fool of yourself. Besides, if Blaise wants to switch the game on us, we'll just have to switch it back on him."  
  
Pansy leaned halfway across the table, motioning for Draco to do the same. "I think I have a plan that will work out nicely." She whispered conspiratorially in his ear. After a few moments, Draco leaned back in his seat, an evil smile playing on his lips. "I like it, Pansy." He said, an equally evil glint shining in his stormy gray eyes. "So very Slytherin." 


	3. Flashback and change of plans

Dream Connections  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco sat anxiously in the Slytherin common room awaiting Blaise's return. He was the picture of impatience. He sat quietly facing the entrance, arms crossed, a scowl marring his delicate face. He tapped his foot against the floor in what Pansy had repeatedly been heard saying was 'a rather annoying fashion.'  
  
Finally, after what seemed like days to Draco, but was actually only an hour or two, the entrance creaked open and Blaise stepped in cautiously. He obviously expected Draco to be hurling hexes at him by this point. He was not without reason, of course, because Draco had been thinking of the worst curses he could inflict on the traitor when he came in.  
  
"Don't worry, Zabini." Draco's lip curled in disgust. "I won't hurt you just yet." He gestured to the vacant chair beside him carelessly but with authority. "Sit." He sneered. "I may be a dragon, but I won't bite."  
  
Blaise frowned and eyed Draco wearily as he sat in the appointed seat. By the look on his face, he obviously didn't believe Draco's last statement. Draco looked altogether too calm. The nasty looks had drained from his pale face and he was currently inspecting his perfectly manicured nails as if they were the only thing of importance at the moment. 'The calm before the storm,' Pansy would say.  
  
"Enjoy your date with Potter?" Draco asked placidly. He continued to examine his nails, not looking up to meet Blaise's eyes, as though he wasn't truly interested.  
  
Blaise fidgeted in his seat like a child who knew they had been caught doing something wrong and was about to be horribly punished for it. "What date are you referring to, Draco? I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Blaise stumbled over his words, trying to sound innocent. He flinched as Draco's head jerked up, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Is that so? Not a clue? Really, Blaise, you're better than that. Honestly," Draco sneered, "have you any balls at all?" The ice in Draco's eyes melted away with his temper. 'Calm down, Draco.' He thought to himself. 'Take this slowly. It wouldn't be wise to let the whole of Slytherin know what you're feeling.'  
  
Draco leaned back casually in his overstuffed green armchair, trying to compose himself. "I saw the whole thing you know." He said, picking a nonexistent piece of lint from his immaculate robes. "Did you actually think I'd leave? I'm no Hufflepuff, Zabini. I place no trust in you." He looked at the boy sitting nervously next to him. "You will learn your lesson well, Zabini. Mark my words. Nobody steps between a Malfoy and his desire and gets away unscathed."  
  
Draco stood gracefully and with a billowing of his robes, turned toward a stone dragon. "I'll be in my prefect's quarters if you'd like to explain what the hell you were thinking, Zabini." Then to the dragon, "Beware the dragon." The dragon moved aside with a grinding of stone. "Welcome back, Master Malfoy."  
  
*~*  
  
Draco's quarters were impeccable. The entrance opened into a living room of sorts. On the wall to the right, a large fireplace was roaring brightly. There was a large, comfortable, tasteful green sofa covered with silver pillows facing it. Directly in front of the couch was a low coffee table, scattered with Draco's notes from all his classes. On either side of the couch, facing the table, were large green wing chairs. Each of the chairs had one solitary silver cushion placed decoratively by Pansy. Behind the couch on the other side of the room, to the left of the entrance, was a large roll-top desk stocked with all his books, quills, ink, parchment, and anything else he could need. The chair was a silver armchair embroidered with flying dragons that actually moved, flying freely around the chair blowing silver fire at each other. The walls were covered with decorative hangings, depicting everything from snakes and dragons to quidditch games and the Great Hall.  
  
At the end of the chamber, was a spiral stairway leading to Draco's bedroom. It was a large loft with a soft, squishy, dark green carpet unlike the bare stone floors of the living room. Straight ahead was a humongous four poster bed with dark green silk sheets and a silver comforter. It was covered with green and silver pillows and had silver hangings that shimmered softly in the light. Against the left wall was a large, intricately carved armoire. The doors of the armoire were carved in the shape of a dragon's head that roared at anyone who tried to open it without the express permission of the owner. Three mirrors were next to it, angled so that Draco could see himself from all sides. The right wall was hung with decorative hangings bearing the Hogwarts crest along with the Malfoy family crest. Draco enjoyed hanging over the railing, but refrained from doing so after nearly toppling over the edge. The only thing he did not like about his rooms was that there was no bathroom. He had to use one of the prefects' bathrooms, all of which were located a long ways from the dungeons.  
  
Now in the safety of his rooms, Draco let out a frustrated yell. "Aargh! How the fuck are things gonna work out this time?!" He dove angrily onto his couch and beat his fists into the pillows. He had no idea of where to go from here. 'I'm lucky Pansy had a plan.' he thought bitterly.  
  
Draco rolled onto his back and stared unseeingly at the ceiling. He thought about what had brought him to this. It had all started this summer when Lucius had announced Draco's future while sitting at the dinner table. After graduating, he was to become a death eater like his father and marry Pansy Parkinson to continue the family line. Draco had already known he was expected to marry Pansy. It was the death eater part that scared the shit out of him. He had stupidly stood up directly after the announcement and turned to leave.  
  
~*~ "Where do you think you are going?!" Lucius had yelled, angrily. "Do you have a problem with your future?"  
  
Draco knew better than to think that Lucius actually cared what he thought, but turned back anyway. "Yes, Father. I do have a problem. Unlike you, I don't plan on spending the rest of my life serving a deranged lunatic who chases around little orphan boys."  
  
Draco saw his mother bite her lip in fear and knew he had gone too far. Lucius seemed to hum with anger. He stood quietly, looming over Draco. Draco cowered, expecting to be hit either with the back of his father's hand or a curse of some sort. Neither came. "Straighten up, boy," His father sneered, "I'm not going to hit you. You aren't worth the effort. Get out of my house, worthless brat. You aren't my son. You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name. What next, are you going to tell me you are a faggot and a muggle lover?"  
  
Draco didn't answer. He was already fleeing the room. He had packed his stuff quickly and quietly, taking his hidden stash of money that he had saved over the years. He figured it would come to this someday. Without another thought, he ran by his mother's chambers for a quick goodbye. "I love you, Mum." He had said, trembling in his mother's arms. "My poor baby," His mother was whispering, "I'll keep in touch, my little dragon. Take care of yourself." Draco was shocked to hear the last statement she had made, "I'm so proud of you."  
  
Draco had left the manor, not knowing which direction to go but happily realizing that he was free. He ended up calling for the Knight's Bus taking it to the Leaky Cauldron where he got a room for himself. He then sent an owl to Snape, telling him what had happened. Finally, exhausted he fell into bed and slept. That was when the dreams had started. Dreams of a green-eyed god had haunted him ever since.  
  
The next morning, an owl had arrived from Snape telling him to gather his things. Draco would be staying with him. He had lived freely with Snape until the beginning of the school year, studying potions constantly. The entire time, he tried in vain to interpret what his dreams meant. After seeing a picture of the new order on Snape's dresser, he realized he wanted the Gryffindor golden boy. He spent all day that day staring at the photo, watching the happy people smiling and waving at him. He stroked Harry's hair, repeatedly mumbling under his breath as he watched Harry blush and turn his face into Draco's caresses. 'I wonder,' Draco had thought breathlessly, 'what it would be like to really touch him.' Draco had been determined from that day forward that he would win Harry over. Harry would give in to Draco's desires. ~*~  
  
Draco groaned piteously into the silent room. He couldn't lose Harry to Blaise. It would break him. He doubted whether Blaise really wanted Harry at all. 'He is probably just doing this to torment me.' Draco thought bitterly. 'Yeah, that's it.' Draco had been wondering if Pansy's plan was just a little cruel. Now that he had determined that Blaise had no real interest in Harry, he had no problem going through with it.  
  
"Bring it on, Zabini." Draco's eyes flashed as he sat up, deciding to put his new plan into action. "Bring it on."  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Note: How ya like me now?! lol j/k...okay, so there's the third chapter. What is Pansy's plan? Will it work? Does Draco like to shank or be shanked? Why am I asking YOU this crap?! Anyway, many thanks to all reviewers for getting my lazy ass back in the game. I think, in the beginning of this chapter, I should have put 'a scowl marring his delicate, sexy, snogadelic, take-me-to-your-loft-and-fuck-me-senseless face' Whaddya think? lol. An extra-special thanks (as always) goes out to my wonderful beta-reader and good friend, the incomparably awesome N.C. PsyChick. Without her superior editing skillz, my stories would not kick nearly as much ass as they do right now. Remember kids, reviews make the world a better place...(P.S. The author, Tygrressatheart, is actually sleeping right now...this author's note is complements of the wonderful and modest beta-reader...What?! She said I could! ^-^) 


	4. Confessions and secret love

Dream Connections  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry walked dazedly back to Gryffindor common room. Friendship be damned, he wanted Blaise. They had parted not long ago with a short, sweet kiss that left Harry's brain rather foggy. He couldn't think of anything but Blaise's warm, soft lips on his own... not that he wanted to think of anything else.  
  
In no time at all, however, he had reached the portrait hole. "Homo erectum," Harry mumbled before the Fat Lady could ask. She closed her mouth and swung open to reveal the entrance to the common room. Harry had barely set foot inside when he was assaulted by Hermione's voice.  
  
"Not feeling well, Harry? Oh, that was rich. 'I think I'll go back to the common room'." Hermione mocked him, obviously none to happy. "We came back here thinking that you'd be waiting, but nooooo. Of course you weren't here. You only told us that you'd be here, why would you actually show?" Harry looked at his feet, suddenly ashamed although he couldn't figure out why.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mione. I was coming back here, honestly. I ran into someone on my way and we had some butterbeers. I wasn't expecting to be caught up like that." Harry had conveniently left out exactly who he had run into and was hoping that he'd get away with it. He was disappointed to see Hermione frown deeply.  
  
"It doesn't take all day to have some butterbeers, Harry. Where were you... and exactly who was it that had you caught up this entire time? They must have been pretty special to distract you for such a long time." Hermione smiled at Harry's deflated expression, knowing she had caught him. "Explanation time."  
  
"Could I maybe talk to you alone, Hermione?" Harry was nervous now. Ron could not know about this... he just couldn't. Running a hand through his messy black hair, he bit his lip hoping that Hermione would catch his drift. He saw understanding dawn on his friend's face and allowed himself to be pulled to the far corner of the room. "Thanks." He mumbled, acutely aware of Ron's eyes on them.  
  
"Okay, we are semi-alone now. What is going on and why can't Ron know?" Hermione looked at him anxiously, wary of what exactly her friend was trying to hide. She saw Harry blush furiously and knew suddenly what was going on. "You are involved with someone, aren't you?"  
  
Harry turned a deeper shade of red and simply nodded. Then suddenly he shook his head. He and Blaise weren't exactly involved, at least as far as he knew. Hermione looked as confused as he felt. "I'm kinda involved, I guess." He stammered. "I'm not quite sure what you would call it, but it's nice, y'know."  
  
Hermione smiled at her friend and reached out to brush some stray hairs from his emerald eyes. "I'm happy for you, but why on earth do you feel the need to keep this from Ron?" She saw the happiness in Harry's eyes dim a little and felt worry pooling in her gut. "Tell me, Harry, you can trust me."  
  
Harry ducked his head as though he were ashamed and said nothing. Hermione was getting anxious again, something was wrong here. She bit her lip and thought hard. What could possibly be up with Harry's 'relationship' that Ron couldn't know about? It couldn't be a girl that Ron liked, could it? But after the talk she and Ron had... No... It couldn't be that. "Harry, tell me... Is it someone that Ron likes?"  
  
"Oh, Hermione, don't be daft, it doesn't suit you." Harry looked up at her, staring into her soft brown eyes. "Ron likes you. It's not that... it's just..." Harry bit his lip and opened his mouth to continue, but no words came out.  
  
"It's a boy, isn't it, Harry?" Hermione should've known. That would be the only thing that might keep Ron from being completely supportive, unless it was a Slytherin. She doubted it was a Slytherin though. Harry hated them as much as Ron did.  
  
Harry looked thoroughly ashamed. "Yeah, it is." He looked nervously at Hermione, expecting to see disapproval in her eyes but saw only support. "You... You're okay with that?" Harry asked tentatively, not sure of what to expect.  
  
Hermione broke out into a grin, laughing at the look of shock on Harry's face. "Why the hell wouldn't I be okay with that? I'm okay with you and I'll accept you no matter what. We are friends, y'know." She watched as Harry visibly relaxed.  
  
They had been standing in the corner failing to actually sit down in the chairs until that moment. Harry sank into a soft, cushiony chair that was crimson with gold trim while Hermione daintily sat in the matching one across the small table that they normally play chess on. Looking at her friend lean back casually in the chair smiling happily, Hermione realized she still didn't know who Harry was 'with.'  
  
"Umm, Harry," Hermione said quietly, "You still didn't tell me who it is." She was quite happy that Harry was relaxed enough to not think much of telling her who it was, but when he mumbled the name she had to hesitate. "Who did you say it was? I don't think I heard you correctly." She saw Harry blush.  
  
"Blaise Zabini."  
  
"Zabini?!" Hermione screeched. She saw Harry cringe as people turned to look at them curiously and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Are you serious? I mean, he is a Slytherin." She shook her head in disbelief, wondering when Harry had thrown all his inhibitions out the window. Then realizing that he had tensed again, she threw him an apologetic look. "I didn't mean it like that, Harry. It's not like I mind or anything, it's just that... I mean... Merlin, no wonder you didn't want Ron to know."  
  
Harry nodded solemnly, stealing a glance at Ron who was eyeing them suspiciously. "So you really don't mind? Everything is okay?" He smiled when Hermione nodded, her bushy brown hair swaying in agreement. "Good, I'll be able to talk to someone." His grin had widened as he said this, but faded when he saw the stern look on Hermione's face. "What? What now?"  
  
Hermione frowned at Harry. "You still have to tell Ron. He is your best friend, you're gonna have to tell him eventually." She saw him lower his head, crestfallen, and reached across the table to grab his hand. "Look, Harry. I am your friend no matter what. You will always be able to talk to me if Ron doesn't get over it soon. But make no mistake about it, he WILL get over it."  
  
Harry kissed Hermione's hand gently and placed it carefully on the table. "I know, Mione, I'm just not ready yet." She smiled in return. "Of course, it will happen in your own time. Just know that the longer you wait, the more it will hurt him that you left him out on the secret. Now then, how about we talk later and let Ron join us. You know it's killing him being out of the loop."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, relieved that he had taken the first step. Ron would have to wait... that just wasn't something he could deal with right at that moment. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and called out to his friend. "Oy!!! Ron!!! Come over here, let's play chess or something!"  
  
*~*  
  
Draco heard the grinding of stone as the dragon moved out of the way to admit a visitor. He frowned, hoping that it wasn't Snape or Zabini. He didn't feel like sharing his feelings or dashing anyone's brains out on the mantel just now. "Speak your piece." He called out to whoever was invading his privacy. He wanted to just get down to business so that he could return to wallowing in self-pity face down on the couch.  
  
"Oh, Draco, where are you? Stop playing around. We have to get to work on setting the plan into motion. Remember?" Pansy stood just inside Draco's quarters glancing around disinterestedly.  
  
Draco heaved a sigh of relief. It was Pansy, thank Merlin, it was Pansy! He rolled onto his back and sat up, turning to look at her. "I'm right here. Sorry about that, I thought you were Snape or Blaise or something else horrific."  
  
Pansy was by far Draco's favorite person. She could actually be seen as his best friend if you considered Slytherins to be capable of friendship. They forged a bond between themselves long ago when they thought they would one day have to get married. One could guess that they kind of grew on each other after that, watching out for each other, telling each other secrets. Pansy was the only person Draco allowed to see his true side. They were in no way attracted to each other but rather appreciated the companionship.  
  
While Draco was staying with Snape after being disowned, he had contacted Pansy and let her know they were off the hook. Things immediately lightened between them and they became even closer. This is why Pansy so readily agreed to help Draco win Harry over. She truly understood his feelings and sympathized. The person of her dreams seemed out of reach as well... Seamus Finnigan. Oh, how she wanted him! From his sandy hair to his sexy accent... but he was a half-blood, and a Gryffindor at that! It could never work out.  
  
Pansy smiled at him, her hard face softening as she looked at Draco's pale, worn visage. He looked so sad, and she doubted that if she were anyone else whether he would have even shown himself. "Ah, cheer up, Draco. My plan is practically fool-proof. The only way it will backfire is if Zabini gets a brain and a heart... and I doubt either of those will happen soon enough to mess up the plan."  
  
"Don't you think it is kind of cruel to Harry, though?" Draco finally voiced his fear about the plan. "It is toying with his emotions. He might get hurt in the process and I don't want him to break down." He looked down at the floor and brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Look at it this way, Draco. At least if he breaks down, you'll be there to pick up the pieces. He'll get over it, I promise." Pansy walked over, plopped (as daintily as a girl can plop) down onto the couch behind Draco and pulled him to her. She stroked his blond hair and rubbed her hands down the length of his arms. "You've got to think about this logically."  
  
Draco smiled and leaned back into Pansy's arms. "You're right, Pansy. Damn you, you're always right." She laughed a full, throaty laugh as he pinched her arm.  
  
"Bitter are we, Daaaarling?" Pansy stretched out the term of endearment in a mockingly sweet way. She laughed as Draco flinched.  
  
"Come on, Pan, those days are long over."  
  
"Oh really, Dray? They are? When were you gonna let me in on the secret?"  
  
"You're teasing me! How dare you?!"  
  
"I'm not teasing you..."  
  
"That's what I thought! You know better."  
  
"I'm mocking you!"  
  
"You little wench! You know I hate that!"  
  
"That's why I do it, idiot."  
  
Draco smiled at the familiar banter as he turned to look at her, settling on the opposite end of the couch. He loved Pansy dearly, as a sister anyway. He had always wanted a sister, but Pansy was as close as he ever got. He was forever grateful for her presence...  
  
"Pan, could we please move on to more pressing matters?"  
  
"You mean like how you're gonna get into Potter's pants?"  
  
"That is exactly what I mean; now you're getting it. What a good girl!"  
  
Pansy gave no response other than hurling a pillow at Draco's head.  
  
*~*  
  
"I'm gonna head off to bed." Harry smiled at his two friends who were currently fighting over Ron's 'sorry excuse for a Potions essay.' They hardly glanced up at him as he turned toward the stairs. "Goodnight. See you in the morning. Are you gonna wake me up for breakfast, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, mate. Bright and early... hold on... you up on early on a Sunday? Oh yeah, you've lost it." Ron turned to Hermione and shook his head. "I don't know who that is, but that is NOT Harry!" Hermione laughed and hit Ron lightly.  
  
"Don't complain. It's a good habit for Harry to pick up. Then he can be one of us 'damn morning people'." She lifted a hand in a mock salute. "Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams." She glanced away too soon to see the look that crossed his face at her last statement.  
  
"Yeah, sweet dreams alright." He muttered and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"What is up with him?" Ron asked Hermione, shaking his head. "There is something that is just not right with that boy. I can't figure it out. Did he tell you why he wasn't here like he said he'd be?" He fished for information, knowing he'd get nothing out of Hermione. The girl was like a vault, there was no getting anything out of her.  
  
"Yeah, but don't ask about it... He'll tell you eventually." Hermione sighed and moved closer to Ron on the couch. "It takes a little time for Harry to get used to things, y'know." She ran a hand lazily across his thigh and up to his chest before letting it rest there, fingers splayed over his heart. She smiled as she felt it thud gently under her touch.  
  
"Did you tell him about... y'know... us?" Ron stuttered, definitely feeling the effects of Hermione's caress. He placed his own hand over hers and used his other arm to pull her closer. He enjoyed feeling her warmth pressed against him. He kissed the top of her head gently and stroked her cheek.  
  
"No, I didn't tell him yet." Hermione gave a small sigh of contentment, snuggling closer to Ron's toned body. "I think we should tell him together." She smiled and turned her face up to look into his cool blue eyes. Instead of seeing the peaceful sky blue she was used to, however, she saw an electric blue that seemed to burn through her. She blinked as she saw the passion and lust in those eyes, not realizing that she had the same look in her own.  
  
Pulling Hermione up, Ron closed the space between them easily, pressing his lips to hers. He felt her return the kiss, soft yet demanding. Her lips moved over his in a sweet caress and her tongue played at his lips. Ron let her have the control and allowed her entrance to his mouth, giving her roaming rights. She used her tongue to find her way, exploring every crevice, as her hands found her way under his robes and to his nipples. She laughed as he gave a gasp of surprise when she pinched one.  
  
Having had enough of being submissive, Ron rolled himself on top of Hermione, pressing her into the couch. He leaned close to her, trailing kisses across her lips and cheek finding his way to her ear where he nipped affectionately. "Together," He whispered heatedly, licking her ear seductively. "I like the sound of that."  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay peoples. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. You guys are fangoriously awesome and your reviews are to the limit!!!! I really appreciate it. Sorry it took me so long to update, but as my crazy ass beta reader already shared with you... I am lazy as hell. Keep reviewing... You are my motivation... you and my beta reader's threats of bodily harm... j/k... kind of... not really... she is crazy... I mean... I really appreciate my beta reader, N.C. PsyChick as a writer, editor, and friend... yeah that's what I was trying to say... Yay for me!!!! 


	5. A task for the weaselette

Dream Connections  
Chapter 5  
  
"Right there, Harry. Oh, Merlin, YES!!!" A tongue darted out to wet parted lips... soft, pink, thoroughly kissed lips. "You have no idea what you do to me!" Silver-gray eyes met emerald in a searing gaze.  
  
"Oh, but I do, dearest. I know exactly what I do, and enjoy every second of it." Harry leaned farther over to place a teasing kiss on the now moist lips. He was rewarded by a soft moan of need escaping from his lover. "Tell me you want it... tell me you need it." He whispered, brushing away blond hair to tortuously suck the lobe of his partner's ear.  
  
Harry thrust hard and relished in the gasp that escaped from the stormy- eyed god that lay quivering beneath him. He smiled as the trembling words met his ear. "I need it, Harry. I need you. Give me what I need." Smile turning to smirk, Harry leaned closer to the sweat covered body. "Oh, I'll give it to you. But you'll have to beg for it, Dray..."  
  
*~* Harry awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his bed. "What the fuck?!" He looked around at the faces peering in the drawings at him. "Do you all mind?" The raven-haired boy scowled at his roommates who all looked quite amused.  
  
"Not at all, Harry. It's nice of you to ask, though." Seamus Finnigan smirked, barely choking back a laugh. He, Ron, and Dean Thomas had been watching Harry in amusement for some time now. "You put on quite a show. Who would've thought, the hero of the wizarding world is just like the rest of us... wet dreams and all." Dean snorted with laughter as Harry blushed.  
  
"You're sick, y'know... the whole lot of you." Harry frowned at Seamus. "I bet you liked it, you sick fuck!" The Irish boy backed away, hands raised in surrender. "You got me, Harry. I soooo got off on the fact that you were sleeping away, dreaming about some beautiful girl. Who is she by the way? I'd really like to know, especially since she had you of all people moaning in your sleep."  
  
Ron nodded his agreement. "I think we'd all like to know who she is, Mate. You were being awfully loud. Not that I enjoyed it or anything... that's just Seamus... he is the sick one. Dean and I just thought it was funny." Dean held a stitch in his side as he cracked up, watching Seamus make faces at Ron.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you sickos anything if there was something to tell, but it was nothing. Oh, and you are going to rot in hell for this, y'know." Harry had turned red and was attempting to pull the drawings shut once more. But, to no avail, Seamus and the others were not having it.  
  
"Maybe it's not a girl." Dean, speaking for the first time, piped up smartly. "Maybe it's you he's thinking of, Seamus dear. Maybe Harry was thinking about how tight your bum is." Seamus turned red at that comment, but nowhere near the shade of crimson Harry and Ron had both turned.  
  
"Not everyone dreams about me the way you do." Seamus retorted angrily.  
  
Dean laughed wholeheartedly and walked in a small circle around Seamus, eyeing him. "Are you insinuating that I am an arse-plunger, Mr. Lucky Charms?" Dean leaned in close to the boy's ear. "So what if I am? Potter wouldn't be the only one who found you delectable."  
  
Seamus gave an indignant screech and jumped two feet in the air as Dean gave him a pinch. "That was waaaaay too easy, Seam-rock... You're off your game." Dean was choking on his laughter now. "Now back to Harry. So, Harry, tell us who's the lucky guy?" Turning their attention back to their initial entertainment, Seamus and Dean looked at Harry expectantly while Ron shuffled from one foot to another.  
  
Harry had turned an almost Uncle Vernon shade of purple and looked like he was about to die. "Would you three get a life??? MERLIN! I thought I told you all it was nothing. NOW GET LOST!!!" With that, Harry successfully yanked the hangings closed and charmed them to stay shut.  
  
"Wanker" Seamus muttered under his breath before stalking out of the room. "No fun at all, the bloody git." He was closely followed by Dean, also muttering under his breath. "A diva if I ever saw one... the friggin' drama queen. What's eating him?"  
  
Ron stayed only long enough to whisper a quick. "If you are... y'know... a poofter, you can tell me. I'll be downstairs with 'Mione."  
  
Harry groaned... He didn't know what to think, to do, to anything... THOSE DAMN DREAMS!!!  
  
*~*  
  
Draco sighed deeply. That dream was simply to die for. If that dream were to come true, he didn't think he'd be able to take it. He thought about it for a second before realizing that he had been the bottom. "Wait just a second there! Me?! Submissive?! Like hell would I ever submit to Harry Fucking Potter... or anyone else for that matter."  
  
Draco rolled lazily out of bed, grabbing his toiletries and heading toward the nearest prefects bathroom. He yawned and stretched as he padded down the stairs in his green silk pajamas and dragon slippers. At the bottom of the steps he stopped short, not believing his eyes. Sitting on his couch chatting amiably with Pansy was none other than the female Weasley.  
  
"Her?! Are you out of your mind?! We can't trust her! She doesn't know, does she?" Draco couldn't stop the flow of words spouting from his mouth. He looked dazedly from the fiery redhead to his one true friend. "Tell me you didn't spill it to a Gryffindor, Pan... please tell me you didn't."  
  
Ginny Weasley had sat up quite straight when she realized that Malfoy was talking about her. Her deep red hair swayed as she turned to look at him. He wasn't angry, for the first time ever. Ginny shook her head in disbelief. Malfoy wasn't angry, but rather shocked and completely terrified of her... HER!  
  
Pansy had opened her mouth to say something when Ginny cut in. "If I may explain," she began, "Pansy asked me here as a favor. She said it would greatly benefit me if I were to go along with the plan. She was just telling me that I would be able to get close to Blaise if I helped you when you came down." She glanced quickly between Pansy and Draco, checking for reactions before hurrying on. "You have no reason not to trust me... Like you said, I AM a Gryffindor. Now please, just fill me in so I can get out of the horrid dungeons."  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. He knew the kid was near in love with Blaise and would thus be an extreme asset to his cause, but he wasn't sure if her loyalty to Potter would get in the way of the execution of the plan. "Listen, Weaselette," He began, "This will have to do with Potter. You know me well enough from past experiences. Will your connection with him get in the way of you doing your part?" He glared at her, daring her to question what Harry had to do with her and Blaise.  
  
Ginny blinked twice, struggling for an answer. Yes, she knew Malfoy quite well and from that knowledge she figured Harry would end up getting hurt from all this. Maybe she should leave, but she really wanted to get close to Blaise. She was conflicted, and it must have shown in her bright blue eyes because Malfoy's gaze turned a cold steely gray.  
  
"Will it? You can leave now, y'know, but if you do I'll make sure that Blaise never looks at you twice." Draco sneered as he saw realization flicker through her eyes. She could certainly leave now, but she wouldn't leave unmarred. She could reveal to Harry that he was plotting something, and that just wouldn't do. If she left, he'd have to make sure he kept her quiet. She had just come to realize this and was opening and closing her mouth silently.  
  
Finally, when Ginny spoke, it was with a low bitter whisper that she told him, "Fine. I'm in... as long as you promise not to hurt Harry." Draco laughed and Ginny flinched, not sure why he was laughing. He seemed to be going mad and she didn't like the way this was headed.  
  
When the laughter finally died on Draco's lips, his eyes had softened and his lips twitched as though wanting to turn up at the corners into a true smile. "My dear, dear child, I don't want to HURT Harry at all. Now after I fill you in, there will be no turning back. Do you understand that?" When Ginny nodded solemnly, he turned to Pansy. "Pan, why don't you make our new 'friend' at home and fill her in while I tend to my personal hygiene." Ginny cringed at his use of the word friend and frowned when he seemed delighted with her reaction.  
  
"Don't let him scare you." Draco heard Pansy say as he turned to leave, "His bite isn't so bad... it's when the venom starts to sink in that you need to worry."  
  
*~*  
  
"Okay, Weaselette," Draco leaned toward the innocent-looking girl sitting on his couch, "The first thing on your list of tasks is to guarantee that Potter attends my little Halloween gathering." He glared into her sweet blue eyes, disliking the sparkle that glared back at him. "Do you have that straight? You are to arrive before him though, and report directly to me. You need to show up about an hour before him."  
  
Ginny nodded, defiantly lifting her chin and returning Malfoy's cold gaze. She could handle whatever role she had to play in his little plot, as long as she had Blaise at the end of it all. "That should be simple enough. Halloween is Friday, so that gives me a few days to think of a good reason for him to be going to a Slytherin party..."  
  
Draco gave a short, strangely harsh laugh and narrowed his eyes. "You won't need to come up with a reason, he has his own. Trust me... Just make sure he knows about it. Tell him... tell him Blaise would like him to come."  
  
Ginny was confused. She didn't know why it should matter to Harry whether Blaise wanted him at the party or not, and she didn't like the fact that Draco's steely gaze wasn't nearly as cutting as it was before. She didn't like any change in Malfoy at all; she was used to his mannerisms and knew how to handle him to a certain extent. If he changed at all, she wouldn't know what to do. "I'll make sure he comes, don't worry. I have just one question."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes to slits. "Questions are dangerous, Weasley." He clenched his fist reflexively before trying to regain a sense of control over his anger. The girl wanted to know way too much. He simply wished her to follow along with his, well Pansy's, plan without being too nosy or getting too involved, but it didn't look like she was going to cooperate.  
  
Ginny matched Malfoy's pointed look with one of her own, her eyes becoming a hazy blue. "What is it that I have to do that requires my attendance an hour before Harry?"  
  
Draco leaned back casually in his chair and let his eyes roam over the Weaselette's face. She was smart, this one. He didn't thinks she'd get so suspicious so quickly. He was sure it was out of concern for Harry. The bloody Gryffindors are so honorable... "You'll find out when the time comes. Don't think about it too much, you might hurt yourself. Just do as I say, and I will guide you when the time comes... Now run along to let Harry know about the party."  
  
Ginny rose from the couch and strode calmly toward the door. She knew she had to stay cool and replied with a simple "Fine."  
  
As the stones ground open to allow the girl to leave, Draco stood, facing her back. "Two more things," He said and watched her stop, listening without turning, "Try to keep Potter and Zabini away from each other if at all possible, and invite Leprechaun boy."  
  
*~*  
  
Ginny looked for a moment at the portrait of the Fat Lady before realizing that she was asking for the password. "Oh, I'm sorry." Ginny mumbled, "Homo erectum."  
  
As the portrait swung open, the sound of laughter filled Ginny's ears, forcing away her brooding. She entered the common room and quickly took in the sights before her. Harry was sitting in an armchair surrounded by Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Hermione. She looked at each one's faces as they laughed about some unknown thing, well all of them were laughing except Harry and Hermione. Harry was beet red and Hermione looked just plain uncomfortable, though her brown eyes glittered with amusement.  
  
Judging by that fact, Ginny knew that whatever they were talking about was sexual. She hated to interrupt the moment, but she had a mission to carry out. Damn that Draco Malfoy, ruining things even when he's not around. She took a deep breath and headed toward the vibrant group.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry sighed in relief as he saw Ginny walking towards them. He was sure her arrival would change the subject. Those fools wouldn't let go of the incident that morning and by this time had thoroughly exhausted the matter. "Gin," he called out happily, "sit down right here with me." He scooted over to the edge of the chair, patting the empty space on the cushion next to him. "There is plenty of room."  
  
Ginny laughed at Harry's obvious change in mood, sitting down casually beside him, her cloak billowing slightly. She saw Hermione smile and wink as Ron, Dean, and Seamus scowled. She had ruined their fun and she knew it. "Everyone, guess what." She began, knowing that she couldn't just invite Harry and Seamus to the party without causing at least a little suspicion.  
  
"What?" Harry asked in unison with Hermione, the only other person who seemed even mildly interested in what Ginny had to say. Ron, Dean, and Seamus were still put out that their fun had come to an end.  
  
"We've been invited to a fabulous party Friday night after the feast."  
  
"What party?" Ron asked, quickly forgetting that he was supposed to be upset.  
  
"It's a Slytherin party. Blaise invited us, and only us." Ginny whispered excitedly so that none of the other students in the common room could overhear, thinking that the more secretive she was about it, the more her friends would want to go.  
  
"I don't trust them. They're evil gits and this is obviously some sort of plot to do something vicious to us." Ron narrowed his eyes at his little sister, pointing a finger at her chest. "You aren't in leagues with them, are you?"  
  
"Oh shut it, Ronald Weasley." Hermione piped up helpfully. "You're being silly. Why on Earth would Ginny ever be 'in leagues' with the Slytherins? It is just a party, c'mon now."  
  
"Yeah, Mate, the Slytherins are known for their parties. I've been waiting to get invited to one for ages." Seamus looked pleadingly at Ron as though it were REALLY up to him. "Just forget about grudges for one moment of your life and drink yourself into a stupor. It will be worth it even if they do pull some sort of prank on us."  
  
"Alright" Ron replied, his mood considerately lighter. "We'll go, all of us..."  
  
Ginny smiled to herself, pleased with how smoothly things seemed to be going. Her first task almost certainly complete, she could relax until Friday when she'd have to worry about what the rest of her role would be.  
  
*~*~*  
  
(A/N) There comes a time in every girl's life when... Sheesh, I almost forgot what I was doing here... MY BAD! Anyway... Thanks for your fabulous reviews. Keep up the excellent job. I have revealed a little part of Draco's plan... who wants to guess the rest of it?? Well, I have to go now... the stupid honors program has a movie I'm supposed to go see... well, thanks again to all you readers and reviewers and an ultra-special thanks to my fangoriously wikkid beta reader who just turned 18.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY N.C.PSYCHICK!!! Peace everyone! Don't forget to review! 


	6. The Party

Dream Connections  
Chapter 6; part 1  
  
Friday morning Harry awoke with a start. Another one of those damn dreams had invaded his sleep and it was at a particularly heated moment when three little words had been spoken.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure whether he had said it or Draco, but it had shocked him into consciousness. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and reached for his glasses. He looked at the clock on the wall... 6:30... He might as well get up. Yawning widely, he stretched his muscles and crawled from the bed.  
  
Taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Harry thought about his dreams. He didn't understand them at all. They had suddenly started occurring nightly at the beginning of the school year. No... It was earlier than that. They had started a few weeks before school started. Each night the dream was different in a sense although it was always the same boy.  
  
Harry knew Malfoy was handsome, sexy even... everyone knew that. What he couldn't figure out, however, was when he had started to like the spoiled brat. It wasn't just attraction, he knew that much. It was more of an infatuation with the boy as a whole... his looks, his attitude, the way he curled his lips into a half smile when Pansy made a joke, the way he blushed slightly when he caught Harry looking at him... the way he sucked the... WHOA...  
  
Harry forcibly stopped that train of thought from going any further. He had been getting aroused and refused to take another cold shower. Gathering his books, he made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
The tables were pretty much empty except for a few early risers in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Apparently Gryffindors and Slytherins were not exactly eager to start that day. There was one lone Slytherin at the breakfast table, and when Harry saw him he hurried over to speak to him... Blaise Zabini.  
  
As he hurried the length of the room, Zabini caught his eye and smiled brightly. Ignoring everything else around him, Harry rushed to see his crush accidentally bumping into someone on his way.  
  
"Harry! I have so much to tell you, come on." Ginny Weasley's red head popped into view as she stopped him in his tracks. Harry scowled at her for the umpteenth time that week. She always seemed to pop up anytime he was going to talk to Blaise. He didn't want to send her away since she so obviously wanted to talk to him, so instead he sent a glance over to Blaise and shrugged in a way that said 'Oh well.'  
  
Harry wasn't even sure what the redhead was chattering so excitedly about as he sat down to breakfast with her. He just nodded occasionally, wishing he could've been talking to Blaise instead.  
  
Harry's mind paused a moment... He liked Blaise... that was obvious. So why were his dreams about Malfoy? He shook his head distractedly and tried not to think about that. He knew that the dreams would never come true and he had to be more realistic. Malfoy was a dream, but Blaise was reality.  
  
"Ginny, quit talking Harry's ear off." Ron plopped down at the table next to Harry, slapping him heartily on the back in the process. "You know he isn't listening."  
  
"Shut up, Ron." Hermione sat on the opposite side of the table from Ron, next to Ginny. "Ginny can talk to Harry if she feels like it. He obviously isn't stopping her."  
  
Ron immediately shut up... Harry laughed mentally as he saw how whipped his friend was. They had barely started to date and already Hermione had Ron in check. He smiled at his two friends and returned to eating his breakfast, looking up occasionally to look over at the Slytherin table where Blaise had been joined by Malfoy and Parkinson. They looked as though they were threatening him and Harry didn't like that one bit.  
  
The raven haired boy was seriously considering walking over to defend his... whatever Blaise was... but was interrupted by the morning post. A large gray owl flew directly to Harry, dropping a letter into his bowl of strawberries before flying off.  
  
Opening the letter cautiously, Harry silently read its content...  
  
//Dear Harry,  
  
I know we haven't had much time to get to know each other. I've tried to meet up with you several times this week, but something or someone always interferes. I wanted to let you know that I really like you as a person and am extremely attracted to you. If you would be willing, I'd like to become more than friends. If you'd come to the Slytherin party tonight I would be greatly pleased. Your friends are more than welcome to attend as well. I hope to see you tonight... Please be prepared with an answer because I plan on asking you tonight to be my boyfriend.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Blaise I. Zabini//  
  
Harry glanced up, meeting Blaise's gaze who nodded in acknowledgement. He giggled as he saw Pansy pull Blaise's long black hair, frowning viciously. Then he noticed Draco's expression of sheer horror and rage. He looked away, unable to look at that face anymore, knowing that Draco probably was outraged that his associate wanted to be involved with a Gryffindor... Harry Potter at that...  
  
Focusing on something other than the look on Malfoy's face, Harry turned to look back at the letter... Blaise I. Zabini... He wondered what the 'I' stood for and decided to ask at their next meeting. Frowning, he thought about when their next meeting would be... probably at the party, but there was no privacy there... it didn't matter, Harry was excited.  
  
*~*  
  
Ginny heaved a sigh of relief as she reflected upon this last week. She distinctly remembered that Malfoy didn't want Harry and Blaise near each other, so she had tried her hardest to keep them from meeting up. It was difficult tailing Harry without being obvious, but she had done a remarkable job if she said so herself (and she did). Finally it was Friday and most of her work was done, at least she thought so. She wasn't sure what else she'd have to do, but she was fairly confident that the most difficult and tedious of her tasks was over with. Now it was time to meet up with Malfoy.  
  
Red hair curled gently around her face, swaying as she bobbed her head. She had been checking her watch all day and finally it was over, the feast that is. The annual Halloween feast in the Great Hall had been fabulous as ever, but Ginny was relieved that it was over. She knew that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others planned on going back to their rooms to get ready before heading down to the Slytherin party. So, in order to keep an hour ahead of the rest, she had to wear her party clothes under her robes at the feast.  
  
Ginny wore a short black skirt with a cerulean blue shirt that had one shoulder and looked torn in places. Her mother would never approve of such an outfit in a million years and that was EXACTLY why she was wearing it. She was shivering under her robes, half from the cold, half from anticipation. As she rubbed her arms, she watched Hermione turn back to call to her.  
  
"Don't worry, Mione. I'll meet you and the others at the party. I have something to do." Ginny watched Hermione turn away returning to the group that was heading back to the tower. She didn't notice a dark figure looming behind her and jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning quickly she found herself looking into the sneering face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Good job, Weaselette." Draco grinned evilly at the small red-head. "Let's go, we have a little more work to do in preparation. He turned away, heading toward the Slytherin common room and obviously expected her to follow. So, heaving a sigh and shivering slightly once more, Ginny traced Malfoy's figure through the crowd toward what felt like her doom.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry walked silently back to Gryffindor tower. He was brooding and he knew that eventually Ron and Hermione would confront him on it. So, after dressing quickly, he waited in the common room for them to come to him. He sat slumped into one of their usual chairs in the corner of the room, thinking about the last time he had talked to Hermione. Things hadn't gone so badly, but then Ron wasn't with her that time...  
  
Harry shook his head as he thought about what he'd say, first to Ron and Hermione, then to Blaise. Was he ready to start a relationship with Blaise? Maybe... but what about Malfoy? Wouldn't everyone else be upset too?  
  
The raven-haired boy never finished his train of thought for Ron came bounding over, obviously excited. "Can you believe it, Mate?! WE are going to a SLYTHERIN party! I wonder what it will be like." He grinned at his friend, oblivious to the reflective mood he was in.  
  
"I thought you were the one who didn't even want to go at first." Harry drawled, clearly amused at the sudden turnabout in his friend's feelings toward the party. "I could've sworn you even accused your own little sister of being 'in leagues' with the Slytherins."  
  
Ron blushed and was about to speak when he saw Harry's jaw drop. Harry was looking somewhere over his friend's shoulder and so, turning to see what was going on, Ron saw the most incredible sight in the world... Hermione.  
  
Hermione seemed to float down the stairs on clouds. Well, that's what fit the angel description in Ron's head... Her hair was straightened and was clipped up (so as to avoid it sticking to her neck while dancing... sweat... uggh.). She wore a pair of tight black pants, fashionable flats (for dancing), and a red off-the-shoulders shirt that clung to her curves.  
  
"Wow." Harry and Ron whispered in unison as Hermione approached. The red- head gulped and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. She turned, giving him the cheek. "Ahem, don't even think you are going to mess up my lip gloss, Mr. Weasley."  
  
That was when Harry really took a look at his friend. She was wearing muggle make-up that he recognized as eye shadow, eye liner, lip-liner, and lip gloss. She looked wonderful... she even had a little glitter near her eyes that made her brown eyes really seem to sparkle. Ron seemed to notice it too, for his jaw had dropped as well and Harry thought he'd start drooling soon if he didn't close his mouth.  
  
Hermione shifted her attention to Harry and he remembered that he would have to explain (at least to Hermione) why he hadn't spoken after the feast. "Well..." She began, expecting Harry to know what she was going to say.  
  
"I know." Harry bit his lip. "Now is the time that all will be revealed." He meant to say it half jokingly, but it came out bitter and painful. Ron frowned at him and shook his head, gesturing to the seats next to Harry's.  
  
"I suppose we'll have to sit down for this one." Ron quipped, a little more darkly than he meant to. "So, what is it that you need to tell us? I'm gonna take a wild shot in the dark here and say that it has to do with Saturday."  
  
"Got it in one, Ron." Harry never expected Ron to have figured it out so soon. He normally doesn't pick up on those things.  
  
"Really?! My second guess was going to be that it was about the person in your dream on Sunday." He grinned slyly at Harry.  
  
"What?! NO!!" Harry scowled at Ron and then looked at his watch. They needed to be heading to the dungeons in about a half an hour. He hoped that was enough time. "Let me just get this out. First of all, Ron, I'm gay... well, at least bi, but I'm not completely sure on that. Hermione, you already know that." He looked at Ron who had turned a shade of red that topped even his hair. He looked at his hands, waiting for an explosion that never came.  
  
"Alright, Mate, we don't have time to talk about that now. Get on with the rest of it and we'll talk about that later... much later. Rest assured though, we WILL talk about it!" Ron tried to look supportive and waited expectantly for Harry to finish.  
  
When Harry finally regained his senses (he hadn't known Ron could be so mature about that kind of stuff... although he knew that Bill was gay...), he once again resumed his story. "Well, there is this guy that I really like. He was the one I met that day for butterbeers... the reason I wasn't here when you two got back."  
  
Hermione nodded encouragingly and Ron shot her a look that said 'you know who it is, don't you?' and frowned when she flashed him a knowing smile. "Yes, Ron, I know about this already. I told you he'd tell you in his own time. He is apparently ready now, so pay attention." Ron turned his attention back to Harry and nodded his consent for the boy to continue.  
  
"Well, that owl that I got today..." Harry paused, looking pleadingly at his two friends, "was his asking me to be his boyfriend. He expects an answer tonight and I kind of wanted your opinion before I do anything." He waited for some kind of response and noticed the looks of surprise on the couple's faces.  
  
Hermione broke out of her shock induced stupor first and smiled encouragingly at Harry. "If that is what you want and is what will make you happy. I say go for it." He grinned broadly, wrapping his arms around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"Thank you so very much, Mione. You know I appreciate your support." Harry pulled away from the girl and turned to his other friend. Ron was still stuck on stupid... the information hadn't seemed to have registered just yet.  
  
A few minutes passed and Harry checked his watch again. "Fifteen minutes... Ron I need a response from you. Please..." At his pleading, Ron seemed to come back to his senses, blinking a few times.  
  
"Wha... What... I mean... Who is he?" Ron stumbled through his words, still trying to comprehend all that his friend was telling him. "And is it going to be an open relationship? Will everyone know about it?"  
  
Despite how calm Ron had been earlier, Harry KNEW that there would be an explosion coming now. "It's... Blaise Zabini... and I really don't know about the rest of that."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ron screamed, gaining the attention of the entire common room. "What the bloody hell were... are... you thinking?! Slytherin, Harry, SLYTHERIN..." Hermione giggled, but quieted immediately when Ron sent her a withering look.  
  
"Ron, listen." Harry began. "You've gotta think about it. Blaise has never done anything to us in the past. He always stayed in the background of things. That was always Malfoy and his lot that started stuff. I can't remember one time that Blaise did anything against me or you for that matter. He didn't even sing 'Weasley is our king', if I remember correctly."  
  
Ron thought about if for a moment before nodding. "You're right."  
  
Hermione and Harry's jaws dropped in utter shock. Ron agreed. Ronald Weasley, the infamous Slytherin-hating spokesman of Gryffindor tower, agreed that Blaise hadn't done anything wrong toward Harry or the others.  
  
"But..." Harry's shock dissipated as he heard Ron begin to speak again, "that really doesn't mean he isn't an evil git like the rest of them. He might just be their ace in the hole." Hermione laughed remembering the time she had spent that summer teaching him about poker. "They've probably been saving him up just for something like this. They're sneaky little bastards, the whole lot of them. You can take my word on that one... He is up to no good."  
  
Harry frowned, unsure of what to do next. He needed an answer prepared in the next five minutes. "Ron, I really like him. Now, I won't say yes if you really don't approve, but I just want you to know that I think I can be really happy with him. I spent hardly any time with him Saturday and already I'm happier than I've been since... well... y'know."  
  
Ron sighed. Harry just had to play the Sirius card, didn't he? He knew that his friend was severely hurt by the whole thing, but to use that now?! Ron had been sent on a guilt trip and he knew it. "Fine... Say yes. I won't say that I approve, but it's your decision and I'm not going to stop you from being happy again. You deserve all the happiness you can get." He frowned. "We WILL talk about all this later though!"  
  
Harry threw his arms around Ron's neck... then remembering himself pulled away quickly and began flattening his hair nervously. Ron laughed at his friend and stood up...  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get going. We wouldn't want to keep the Slytherins waiting, would we?" Ron couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice, but that didn't daunt Harry. He was going to be Blaise I. Zabini's boyfriend! He still wondered what that damn "I" stood for...  
  
*~*  
  
Ginny relaxed a little once the party started about fifteen minutes after her and Draco's arrival. He had led her into his rooms immediately. Once inside, he took her robe, nodding approvingly at her outfit. He congratulated her on completing the most difficult of her tasks... getting Harry to come and keeping him away from Blaise. He seemed a bit miffed about something until Pansy assured him it would further the effectiveness of the plan.  
  
Ginny now stood in the middle of the common room, a drink in hand, looking for Blaise. Her final tasks were to give Blaise that drink and to stick close to him for the rest of the night. "Oh," Malfoy had said, "drink some yourself and have fun while you're at it. This IS a party."  
  
Looking around the room, Ginny saw Blaise sitting on a couch facing the door and apparently waiting on someone. Malfoy had told her to give the drink to him as soon as possible, so she figured there was no hesitating allowed on her part. She walked calmly over to the object of her affection and sat down primly next to him. "Hey, Blaise, would you like a drink?" She smiled sweetly at him and offered him the cup.  
  
Blaise eyed the drink for a moment, glancing between it and Ginny suspiciously. When he had evidently deemed it and/or Ginny free of any mal- intent, he shrugged casually and took the drink. "Thanks, Weasley... I mean... It's Ginny, isn't it?" He nodded satisfactorily when she confirmed that it was her name. "Well, I get the feeling that we are going to be spending a lot of time together, so we might as well get friendly, eh?"  
  
Ginny melted as Blaise sent her a seducing smile. She watched heatedly as he downed half the drink, placing the cup on the table. He turned back to engage her in conversation, making her job extremely easy. She picked up the drink and finished it off. Neither one of them noticed the look of glee that crossed Draco Malfoy's face.  
  
*~*  
  
Pansy was right again! The Weaselette was working out perfectly! Draco was ecstatic that his plan was unfolding according to his will. He could kiss Pansy for coming up with such a magnificent idea. He walked over to Pansy who was avidly watching the door (probably for Seamus) and wrapped her into a warm embrace.  
  
"I love that mind of yours, Pan. You know that right?"  
  
"Of course, I'm the brains of this outfit."  
  
"And I suppose that makes me the beauty."  
  
"Only in your dreams, Dray."  
  
"No, in my dreams, I'm fucking Harry Potter."  
  
"Or are you getting fucked by Mr. Potter?"  
  
"How did you know about that?!"  
  
"I guessed... you're too delicate not to be bottom."  
  
"Ha! I'll show you delicate, you trollop!"  
  
"Whore of Babylon!"  
  
"Scarlet Woman!"  
  
"Arse-plunging piece of spooge-gone-wrong!"  
  
"Ouch, Pan, that hurt."  
  
"I know, poor baby, but look." Pansy pointed at the couch where Ginny and Blaise had been sitting, chatting merrily.  
  
It appeared that Ginny and Blaise had become a little more intimate. They were cuddled on one end of the couch, snogging mercilessly. "Aww," Draco cooed, "look at the cute little kiddies. That drink really does do magic, how else would Zabini snog the Weaselette?" He smiled to himself as he hummed a muggle song he had heard once... "Love Potion Number 9"...  
  
*~*  
  
Harry's heart beat wildly in his chest as he, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, and Dean approached the Slytherin common room. He was too nervous to even think straight, instead babbling about how great the party would be.  
  
Seamus gave Harry a knowing smile and a wink, nudging Dean in the side. He had overheard part of Ron's yelling and had figured out that the Golden Boy liked someone in Slytherin. Smiling slyly, he leaned over to whisper into Dean's ear... "I think we're gonna find out who he was dreaming about."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione glared at the two boys whispering and giggling behind them. "So, does this mean you two are official?" Ron smirked at the two as they turned bright red.  
  
"No, Mate. I don't want Seam-rock here anymore. I want you!" Dean wrapped his arms around Ron's waist, smiling devilishly.  
  
Hermione's laughter rang through the halls, much to Ron's dismay. "Don't worry, Ron... and, Dean, what would Parvati say?" She knew that Dean and Parvati had been secretly dating each other since school started. This was, of course, after Ginny had brutally dumped him over the summer.  
  
Dean had the decency to look properly chastised and hung his head in shame. "I was just kidding around." He laughed, however, as Harry slapped him on the back.  
  
"At least now Seamus knows you're not out to deflower him, in one way or another." The friendly conversation was easing the butterflies in Harry's stomach considerably.  
  
"I know, but that ruins my fun." Dean pouted. "Next time I was going to announce that I wanted to baptize him." (A/N: Inside joke)  
  
Harry's laughter subsided as he realized that they had reached the common room and the entrance had opened, allowing them inside. He stepped cautiously into the room, stomach rolling in nervous energy. Looking around for Blaise, he stepped farther into the room. He spotted Malfoy standing near the wall with Parkinson, both were eyeing him. He thought he saw some emotion flicker in Malfoy's eyes, but dismissed it as poor lighting.  
  
As Harry's eyes roamed the room, he saw people paired up already. There were couples snogging against the walls, on the floor, in the stairways... on the couch. As his gaze fell upon the couple on the couch, his heart clenched and his lungs seemed to constrict... he couldn't breathe. He saw the red hair first, but what kept his eyes glued to the spot was the magnificent male that was kissing his would-be little sister... Blaise.  
  
Confused and feeling utterly alone, Harry froze on the spot. Hermione bumped into his back as he stopped walking abruptly. "Hey, Harry, what's wrong?" She followed his line of vision and saw what was wrong. "Oh my goodness... Harry, it's okay." She tried to wrap him into a hug but he was already gone, fleeing from the room in tears.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
Ron had obviously just seen what was on the couch.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco and Pansy expected their special guests to arrive at any moment, so they stood watching the door patiently. As it opened after just a few moments to admit the five Gryffindors, Draco let his eyes drift over the bunch. They all looked great... he had to admit... even the Weasel.  
  
The four boys all wore black slacks and nice shoes... surprisingly enough. Thomas, Finnegan, and Weasley wore matching tight-knit red sweaters. Weasley's matched his hair quite nicely... Harry, however, wore a gold sweater just like the others' red ones. The Golden Boy... how appropriate...  
  
Granger made Draco do a double take with her outfit. He never thought the day would come when he would admire a mudblood. "Wow," he muttered softly, the word just reaching Pansy's ears.  
  
"He does look amazing, doesn't he, Dray?" Pansy whispered excitedly in his ear, causing him to turn in shock.  
  
"I was talking about Granger and her outfit. She actually looks nice for once. Harry, of course, looks ravishing." Draco turned his eyes back to Harry catching his eye momentarily. He smiled inwardly as a warm feeling filled his heart. He simply HAD to have that boy.  
  
"I was talking about Seamus..." Pansy muttered under her breath.  
  
Draco laughed at Pansy quietly, but stopped immediately as he saw Harry tense. The blonde boy watched Granger bump into Harry and speak to him quietly, peeking around his shoulder. Then he saw tears start to roll down the boy wonder's cheeks as he ran from the room.  
  
Draco stood perfectly still as he heard Weasley say, 'Oh shit!" He started as Pansy nudged him (none too subtly). "Now," she said pointedly, "is the part where you run after him." She pushed him in the direction of the door, calling after him as he started to run. "I'll take care of his friends..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
(A/N): Ummm, this was getting waaaaay too long... so I decided to cut it off right here and finish the party scenes in another posting... This is already like ten pages on my computer, so... ANYWAY... thanks for all your reviews... *Author does a dance singing "I've got forty revieeeeews, I've got forty revieeeeews*... Give me more... please. Oh yeah, and before I forget... Thanks to my buddy and beta, N.C. PsyChick... she is one cool person... (That's my niggrah ^__^)... REVIEW!!!! 


	7. The Party: The Sequel aka part 2

**_Dream Connections  
  
Chapter 6; Part 2_**  
  
Pansy quickly made her way through the crowd to greet what was left of the Gryffindor crew. As she arrived in their midst, she took a deep breath in attempts to calm her nerves. "Hello, Gryffindorks." She paused as they scowled at her, but continued by turning towards her Irish dream. "Hi, Seamus. Welcome to the Slytherin common room. Make yourselves at home." She waved off most of the group, smiling as Seamus looked at her bewildered. Then she reached out to touch Hermione's arm. She knew if this plan was going to work at all, they'd need her cooperation. "Granger, I would like a word with you."  
  
Ron tried to follow Pansy and Hermione as they weaved through the room of party-goers, but lost them as they reached the stairway to the girls' dormitory. He sighed heavily as he watched them disappear and turned to catch up with Dean and Seamus.  
  
"What is it, Parkinson?" Hermione frowned at Pansy, obviously expecting the worst.  
  
"Look, Granger... Hermione. You care a lot about Harry, right?" She paused and waited for Hermione to answer. She watched as Hermione nodded cautiously, then began again. "Well, I care a lot about Draco. It's probably not in the way you think, either. Dray and I have been best friends for about forever and I know him better than anyone else. I want only for him to be happy, you understand?"  
  
Hermione nodded dazedly and Pansy knew she was wondering where this was going. "Well, if Harry was damn near in love with someone, you'd do anything in your power to help him out, correct?" Hermione nodded again and Pansy continued. "Well it's the same with me and Dray. Right now he is damn near in love with, and you can't tell anyone this, your Golden Boy Harry."  
  
Hermione gasped and spluttered before choking out "You're joking right?!"  
  
"Afraid not, Hermione. The one and only Draco Malfoy is completely nutters for Harry Potter. I know you're probably wondering why I'm divulging this information to you. Well, you see, you are the only Gryffindor we semi- respect and trust. Ginny, of course, is a close second. Now, she has been helping me and Draco with a little plan that we have. She doesn't quite know what's going on, but she has been quite the little helper."  
  
"What are you going on about, Parkinson?"  
  
"Pansy." Pansy interjected. If they were going to be friendly, they'd need to use first names. As far as she was concerned, their stupid feud was over.  
  
Hermione paused and after a moment began again. "Pansy, I still don't know what you're trying to say."  
  
"C'mon, Hermione. I know you're smart enough to figure out what's going on. You saw what happened downstairs. Ginny and Blaise on the couch... Well, Blaise screwed up the original plan and so we had to take him out the picture. That's where Ginny and the new plan came in."  
  
Pansy sighed as she realized in order to get Hermione's cooperation she'd have to start from the beginning. "Look, let me start this from the beginning. Dray realized he was gay a while ago. He also has an intense dislike for the Dark Lord. I don't like the bastard either for that matter. Anyway, Big Daddy Malfoy found out over the summer and kicked poor little Draco out of the family. He ended up staying with Professor Snape for the remainder of the summer, and while there, he discovered that he had feelings for your dear Harry."  
  
Pansy paused to let all this information sink in before resuming her story. "So, we got back to Hogwarts and Dray was hell bent on getting the Boy Wonder. He wasn't sure whether Harry was gay or not, so we devised a little plan in order to find out. Blaise was supposed to simply befriend Harry and find out, but he screwed us over for some reason unknown to us. He kissed Harry right in front of us. Dray just about exploded and I had to appease him by changing the botched plan into something we could work with.  
  
"The way we figure it, Blaise is pissed at Dray for some reason or another, or he's just stupid. So, knowing that Ginny liked Blaise, we decided to hook them up." Pansy figured she didn't have to tell the _complete_ truth. "We couldn't have Blaise going with both of them though, so we had to make sure Harry saw them. Dray was all worried that we'd hurt Harry's feelings, but I assured him Harry'd be better off with him picking up the pieces." Hermione frowned at Pansy but didn't say anything. Pansy supposed she was withholding judgment till the end of the story.  
  
"So, as you can see, that part of the plan is going accordingly. We hope that Dray can start some sort of friendship with Harry that will develop into a relationship. You must understand that I just want Dray to be happy and that we don't believe that Blaise has any real feelings for Harry." Pansy now looked at Hermione expectantly. It was her turn to speak.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe that this was happening to him. It was just his luck, he supposed. He really liked Blaise and he had thought Blaise felt the same way. _Was Ron right about him? Was this just a Slytherin plot to put him to shame?_ Well, if it was, they succeeded. Harry felt like a fool.  
  
Harry slowed from his fleeing run to an aimless meandering around the castle. Not knowing where he was going, he ended up slumping into a windowsill in an unused classroom. He pressed his forehead against the window pane and let the tears simply roll down his face. He was only there for a quick moment before he heard footsteps in the door.  
  
Harry figured it was probably Ron or Hermione coming to cheer him up. A sudden thought came over him though. It might be Blaise coming to apologize and to beg for forgiveness. _Well_, he thought, _he isn't going to get it_.  
  
Harry, thoroughly prepared to berate whoever was in the doorway, turned with his mouth poised to speak. It hung slack, however, when his gaze fell upon the figure that stood shadowed by the door. He closed his mouth slowly and tried to muster up some kind of energy to be rude. "What do you want, Malfoy? Come to rub it in my face, have you?" He sneered at the shape that moved slowly toward him into the light from the window.  
  
As Draco's pale face came into clear view, Harry let out a small gasp. The usual cold glare was missing. He looked almost sympathetic. _He couldn't care_, Harry thought in disbelief, _could he?_ "I've come to do no such thing... Harry. What Zabini did was unforgivable. It was disgraceful not to mention hurtful. I've come to apologize on his behalf."  
  
Harry snorted in derision. "That'll be the day. Come off it, Malfoy. I know you don't give a shit about me. You're nothing but a cold-hearted bastard who lives to torment me. And now you're trying to tell me that you're here to extend an apology for someone who hurt me? I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm not a complete idiot." He saw something that looked like pain flutter through Draco's eyes and started.  
  
"Harry, I know I haven't been the nicest guy over the years." Draco paused as Harry snorted again. "Okay, so that's an understatement... Just give me a chance. People change, Harry. Besides, what do you really know about me?"  
  
"You have given me no reason to believe that you can change. You have hated me ever since we got to this school." Harry glared at Draco, challenging him to say differently.  
  
"I never hated you. I was jealous and more than a little annoyed, but I never hated you. When you chose Weasley over me, you hurt my pride. I had to retaliate, that's just the way things work." Draco took a step towards Harry and sighed as Harry pulled his legs up close to his chest. "I wanted to be your friend from the beginning. I still want to be your friend. Look, if nothing else, at least speak to me civilly. Can we be friends, Harry?"  
  
Draco extended his hand toward Harry, hoping against hope that this time around he'd accept the gesture. Harry sighed as he took Draco's hand. "I don't trust you, but I can at least try to put things behind us. Now, did you really come to apologize for Blaise?"  
  
Draco nodded silently and sat down on the windowsill next to Harry. "Zabini is an arse, Harry. He doesn't care about anybody but himself."  
  
"Like you?" Harry accused pointedly.  
  
"Ah, touché, Mr. Potter." Draco smiled. "Believe it or not, I do care about other things than myself. There are just very few of those things."  
  
"I suppose Pansy is one of them." Harry suggested lightly. He was a bit curious about the true depth of their relationship and figured now was the time to find out.  
  
"Yes, Pan has become very dear to my heart. She is one of the few people I care about." Draco shrugged nonchalantly before continuing. "I guess you tend to get close to someone when you are engaged to them."  
  
"So you are engaged to her then?" Harry inwardly felt a twinge of disappointment, but felt his hopes lift once more when Draco continued.  
  
"No, we are no longer engaged. She's more of a best friend to me at this time. Certain occurrences this past summer resulted in the termination of our engagement." Draco sighed and laid his head against the wall.  
  
"What certain occurrences would these be, if I may ask?" Harry prodded carefully, not sure how sensitive Draco was about the subject. It seemed serious though, and he was interested.  
  
"I was... uh... disowned... by my father." Draco stumbled over the words as if they still seemed a bit unreal to him.  
  
"But, why?" Harry asked in surprise. Draco always seemed to be the perfect little Malfoy. He had no clue as to what could go wrong there.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Are you sure, because, if we're going to be friends we shouldn't keep secrets." Harry knew he probably shouldn't push Draco too much, but he couldn't help it. He was so curious.  
  
Draco smiled slyly at Harry as he realized what he'd said. "So we're going to be friends, eh, Potter?"  
  
"I guess so. As long as you don't try to kill me or embarrass me or something."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. I'm a changed man. 'What's in a name' my arse, that wretched name held a lot. I'm definitely going to miss the prestige, but I can't truly say I'll miss much else."  
  
"Whoa, that _is_ serious. What about your mother?"  
  
"My mother is one of those people I truly care about. She means a lot to me. Besides, she isn't truly a Malfoy. She's a Black." Malfoy grinned smugly at this revealed information.  
  
"Oh, I know about that. She was Sirius' cousin. Tonks' aunt, right?" Harry smiled at the look of shock on Draco's face. "Didn't know I knew so much about your family, eh?"  
  
"Been researching me, Harry? Find something you like?"  
  
"Not especially, most of the Blacks were horrible people. There were few exceptions, like Sirius and your mom's sister Andromeda."  
  
"I suppose so. I never really knew Auntie Andromeda or Nymphadora. I'd heard about them and met them a few times though. Nymphadora seemed really nice and she has a cool thing that she can do."  
  
"I know... Ginny adores it. I keep telling her her hair looks better purple, but she insists on changing it pink all the time. Oh and she'd lynch you if she knew you called her Nymphadora. She only goes by Tonks now."  
  
"I can understand why." Draco laughed loudly and was soon joined by Harry. "Nymphadora, honestly. What kind of a name is that?"  
  
Draco suddenly looked at Harry with heightened interest, however. "You mentioned cousin Sirius as good."  
  
"Yeah, he was a great man. He was my godfather, y'know." Harry smiled fondly in remembrance. "I miss him a lot."  
  
"Where is he?" Draco frowned.  
  
"Dead. Your other auntie, Bellatrix, killed him right in front of me." Harry's face clouded over and his eyes filled with tears as he remembered that night.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I had no idea. I never liked Auntie Bella anyway, she seemed like a complete nutcase." Draco reached out to pat Harry on the back.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Harry turned away from Draco and stared unseeingly into the dark classroom.  
  
"Don't be like that, please. Talk to me." Draco pleaded. He and Harry had been making such progress. He didn't want Harry to shut down on him now. "Think of it this way. He is with his best friends now."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said glumly, "without me."  
  
"None of them left you purposely."  
  
"But it was all my fault. All of them." Harry wrapped his arms around his waist. "They died trying to save me. Sirius came to my rescue after I did something really stupid and Bellatrix stunned him and sent him through the veil."  
  
"The veil?" Draco sat forward suddenly. "Surely you don't mean the veil in the Department of..."  
  
"Yeah, that veil." Harry huffed dejectedly.  
  
"Well then," Draco was positively beaming. "There is a way to get him back!"  
  
"What?!?!!" Harry jumped from the windowsill and whirled around on Draco. "Don't toy with me! Are you sure there is a way?"  
  
Draco nodded enthusiastically. "My father told me about it before. There is only one way. I'm willing to help if you want to try."  
  
Harry seemed to glow as he ran forward and threw his arms around Draco's neck. He pulled back slightly enough to kiss Draco's cheek, then removed himself and did a double back flip.  
  
Draco traced the place where Harry had kissed him thoughtfully. Harry had kissed him... He was so happy he could hardly think straight. Wait till he told Pan... Pan... the party!!!  
  
"Harry, the party! Your friends are still there. Let's go enjoy ourselves and then we'll start planning tomorrow." Draco got up from his space on the windowsill and joined Harry in the middle of the room.  
  
"Friends then, Draco?" Harry grinned stupidly at Draco as they walked to the door.  
  
"Definitely." Draco smiled at Harry's use of his first name. "Oh, and Harry..." He smirked at Harry, "You look very sexy tonight." With that, he headed back to the dungeons, leaving a stunned Harry to catch up.

* * *

"So, you're really saying that Draco Malfoy likes Harry Potter and that all this is a plan to get them together?" Hermione stared dazedly at Pansy Parkinson, not sure she understood exactly what Pansy had been saying.  
  
"Exactly. Now, what I wanted with you was first of all to end the feud between us. Second, I am requesting your assistance in the plan. You don't have to do a lot. Just, at least find out how Harry truly feels about Dray behind the feud." Pansy looked pleadingly at Hermione.  
  
Hermione sat down on the edge of the nearest bed. "This is a lot to take in, but I suppose I'm willing to end the feud. It was really stupid anyway."  
  
"Good, and will you help us?" Pansy extended her hand toward Hermione sincerely.  
  
"Definitely." Hermione grinned evilly as she took Pansy's hand. "Now I want in on this plot. I always knew that tension between them was sexual."  
  
Pansy laughed along with Hermione as they made their way back down to the party. Hermione spotted the top of Ron's head over the crowd and pulled Pansy in that direction. "Hang out with us for the rest of the night, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Pansy smiled widely. She'd never had many female friends before and she thought that Hermione was going to be an excellent friend to have. But first, let's get Ginny and Blaise out of here.  
  
They headed over to the couch only to find the couple passed out. "Go get Crabbe to take Blaise up to the dorms, Hermione. We'll take Ginny and lay her on Draco's couch." Pansy indicated toward the wall where Crabbe and Goyle were leaning.  
  
Upon Hermione's return, they lifted Ginny off the couch and carried her to the entrance of Draco's chambers. Pansy said the password and the dragon moved out of the way. "Wow, nice quarters." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Better than yours, Gryffindor?" Pansy shot easily as they deposited the sleeping girl on the couch by the fire and covered her with a blanket.  
  
"Not on your life, Slytherin." Hermione shot back. "Now let's get back to that party."  
  
They danced and drank for a while before Pansy nudged Hermione and nodded toward the entrance. Harry and Draco had just come inside. Draco looked quite pleased and Harry was looking at Draco strangely.  
  
Hermione stopped dancing with Ron and pulled Pansy away from Seamus who was a bit put out as they left. "Hey, Harry." Hermione said as they stepped closer. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Oh, I'm feeling a bit better." Harry grinned at his best friend. "I've made a new friend and we're going to get an old one back. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."  
  
Hermione looked at him questioningly but then turned to Pansy. "I've made a new friend too, Harry. You know Pansy Parkinson. We've decided to bury the hatchet and get a fresh start."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Pansy. I hope we become great friends." Harry bowed as Pansy giggled furiously. "Now, let's party!"

* * *

"Harry." Draco leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear. "Let's get out of the crowd for a while... come with me to my chambers."  
  
"Okay, Draco. As long as you don't try anything funny." Harry teased Draco as he led the way over to the stone dragon.  
  
"C'mon, Potter, I don't bite... hard." Draco smirked at the shocked look on Harry's face. He spoke the password and led the way inside, satisfied at Harry's intake of breath. "Nice, isn't it?"  
  
"I'd say. It's just as nice as Hermione's. Hers is the same set up, but a lot more cheerful with the windows and all..." Harry trailed off as he came around the couch to see Ginny laying there.  
  
Draco saw Harry turning red and hurried over to see what was wrong. When he saw Ginny on the couch he immediately felt the need to put their relationship at ease. He'd grown fond of the Weaselette and didn't want to mess things up any more for her. "Harry," He said softly, rubbing Harry's back comfortingly, "she didn't know about you and Blaise. You can't be upset with her. She really liked him and saw her opportunity. I'm sure if she'd known, she wouldn't have done this."  
  
"You're right, Draco. If I'd told her about it, she wouldn't have done this. She's like my little sister. I can't stay mad at her. It really hurt though." Harry hung his head and walked away from the couch.  
  
Draco followed and wrapped an arm around Harry. "I know it hurt. I'll help you get through it though. Okay?"  
  
Harry turned to Draco thoughtfully and smiled. "Okay, Draco."  
  
Watching the smile form on Harry's lips sent a strange feeling to the pit of Draco's stomach. He felt butterflies as he leaned forward. He wasn't exactly sure it was the right thing to do at the time, but he kept going.  
  
As their lips met, Harry let out a soft "oh," before leaning farther in. He pressed his lips against Draco's soft ones eagerly. The kiss felt so right as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, bringing him closer.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how long the kiss went on before they broke for air. He sighed dreamily as Draco took a step back. A hand brushed across his lips as he closed his eyes. The feeling of Draco's lips moving against his remained.  
  
Draco's fingers fluttered over Harry's face. _He is so beautiful_, he thought. He leaned forward to kiss him again when he heard the grinding of the dragon.  
  
"So that's where you went!" Hermione said as she entered the room with Pansy, Dean, Seamus, and Ron. "We thought now would be a good time to leave. We came to collect Ginny and then we'll be off."  
  
Harry's eyes had still been closed when they entered. He now opened them reluctantly. "Okay. I'm coming, you guys."  
  
Ron carried Ginny over his shoulder out the door, Hermione following, as Seamus kissed Pansy's cheek softly. "I'll see you later, Pan." Pansy blushed wildly as she stuttered her goodbye.  
  
"At least we know he's not gay now." Dean grinned as he followed Seamus out the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Draco." Harry whispered as he walked past Draco, headed for the door.  
  
Draco reached out to touch Harry's hand as he said goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded as he left. "So, Dray. How did things go? You looked a bit friendly right there." Pansy teased once the dragon had closed behind the Gryffindors.  
  
"And what about you and Mr. Ireland there?"  
  
"Well, I guess you could say ending this feud has its advantages."  
  
"Damn right, Pan." Draco smiled as he thought of their kiss. He didn't notice that he had his fingertips pressed against his lips until he heard Pansy commenting again.  
  
"Holy crap, you kissed him! Didn't you?!"  
  
"Maybe I did."  
  
"Bullshit, Malfoy. Seriously?"  
  
Draco just smirked at his best friend.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, Pan. Right now, I'm going to bed. We have big things to plan tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey peoples! I'm really sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been away on vacation and everything... No excuse, right? I agree. So go ahead and throw rocks at me, I deserve. Just make sure they're not big ones, okay? Anyway... Big thanks to all my reviewers... Starting now, I'm going to answer your questions to the best of my abilities without giving away the plot. So review if you want your question answered or if you just want a shout-out. Big ups to my beta reader/ roommate, **N.C. PsyChick**... PEACE OUT MY HOMIES!!!!!!  
  
**P.S.:** REVIEW, BIOTCHES!!! lol


	8. Plans and Reconciliation

**_Dream Connections  
  
Chapter 7  
_**  
Harry sighed as he rolled over in his bed. The night before now just seemed like a wonderful dream... dream... He hadn't had a dream about Draco.  
  
Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes. For the first time since right before school, he hadn't had a Draco dream. Pondering the reason for the dreams, or lack thereof, he climbed out of bed and threw himself into the shower.  
  
Lucky for Harry it was Saturday, because it was already noon. It had been some party last night and he had drunk his fair share of fire whiskey. Sighing, he remembered the kiss. Suddenly feeling Draco's lips against his, Harry placed his fingers against his mouth and gulped audibly. He was falling for Draco Malfoy and he had no idea how Draco really felt about him. _We'll just take the friendship route for now,_ he thought._ Maybe friends-with-benefits...  
_  
Practically floating down the stairs, Harry made his way to the common room, grinning madly. Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book, while Ginny and Ron played a game of wizard's chess. Seamus and Dean were playing a game of Exploding Snap and Lavender and Parvati watched on in silence. A few first and second years were talking excitedly in a corner as Neville sat with Colin Creevey on another couch, looking through a photo album.  
  
Coming up behind her, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders and kissed her soundly on the cheek. She turned, bewildered, as Ron scowled. "What was that for, Harry?"  
  
"Oh, nothing... I am just in an amazing mood today." Harry beamed at everyone in the room. "And it is going to improve immensely as the day goes on. That reminds me," He turned his gaze back to Hermione, "we need to talk. Ron, that includes you too." Glancing at Ginny, he saw her eyes clouding with tears. "Ginny, I want you to be there too. We also need to talk."  
  
Ginny smiled and wiped her eyes. "Of course, Harry."  
  
"Do you want to get that over with now?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron was going to whip my arse here anyway." Ginny stood up and followed Harry to the boy's dormitory. Sitting on Harry's bed next to him, she sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I really didn't know. Ron and Hermione told me this morning and I felt just awful. Can you ever forgive me?" Ginny gushed as tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
"Ginny, it's okay. Really, I'm fine with it. Well, it does kind of hurt, but none of it was your fault. You didn't know about the two of us. I mean, how could you know? I just told Ron and Hermione everything last night before the party." Harry put his arm around Ginny and let her sob into his shoulder. She was damn near his little sister, how could anyone expect him to stay mad at her? She was part of the only family he'd ever known and he wasn't going to let a little thing like that tear them apart.  
  
"It's just," Ginny sobbed, "I really like Blaise and I went to talk to him at the party. Then before I knew what was happening, we were all over each other. I haven't talked to him about it yet, but I felt something between us. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Gin. Everything is going to be fine. I don't want to be with him anymore. You shouldn't either, because if it can happen to me, it can happen to you. I don't want to see you get hurt at the hands of that trifling bastard." Harry stroked Ginny's flaming red hair in some attempts to comfort her. "Besides, I'd never let something like a guy come between us."  
  
Ginny giggled through her sobs as she heard that. "That sounds like something sisters would tell each other. It's weird. You're like my big sister, Harry."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, Ginny... I don't ever want to hear you repeating that to anyone." Harry smiled. "Are we okay now? Everything is fine, right?"  
  
Ginny nodded and Harry pulled her into a tight hug. "Now then, Gin. I have major news for everyone to hear and then we have to meet up with Draco and Pansy. Ron and Hermione told you the feud is over right?"  
  
Ginny nodded, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. "I've actually been hanging around them lately. They are pretty okay people. A little sneaky... but okay."  
  
"Good. Well, can you go get Ron and Hermione for me? I have to tell you all that news." Harry smiled as Ginny left to get Ron and Hermione.  
  
When Ginny returned a moment later, she had the couple in tow. They looked slightly confused, but excited at the same time.  
  
"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat on the end of his bed. "Ginny says you have big news."  
  
Harry nodded and motioned toward Neville's bed which was next to his since Ron moved into his Prefect's quarters. "Sit down, Ron. This news will make you dizzy."  
  
"Wow, Mate. That must be some really unbelievable news." Ron grinned as Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm getting Sirius back!" Harry beamed as everyone else's jaws dropped.  
  
"Harry," Hermione began slowly and soothingly, as though she were talking to a child, "Sirius is dead. He can't come back."  
  
"Yeah, Mate. I'd hate to rain on your parade, but I thought we've been through this already." Ron expected Harry to be angry or something, but was surprised to hear him laugh.  
  
"That's just it! I know all that already. We've been through this a thousand times, but we never thought about why the veil is in the Department of Mysteries. Did we?"  
  
"Umm, maybe it's there because it kills people." Ginny suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that'd be obvious, Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Ron! Ginny! Don't be insensitive. Honestly, you two." Hermione turned from scolding the siblings to Harry. "You're right, Harry. There are loads of dark objects that simply kill people. Not all of them are in the Department of Mysteries, just the veil."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm thinking, 'Mione. I always knew you were the smart one." Harry scowled at Ron and Ginny. "Anyway, Draco told me that there is a way to get Sirius back. He hasn't told me what it is yet, but his father told him. I'm sure if Lucius told him, then it must be true. Pimpmaster Lucius knows everything about dark arts."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Did you just call him Pimpmaster?"  
  
"Yeah, haven't you seen that cane he carries? It's like the ones all the pimps carry." Harry joined Ginny's laughter. "Anyway, we're getting off topic. We've got to meet with Draco and Pansy so he can tell us exactly how it's done. He is going to help us! Can you believe it?"  
  
Hermione smiled slyly. "Oh yeah, Harry, I can believe it."  
  
"What is that smile all about? What do you know?" Ron glared at his girlfriend.  
  
"It's nothing, Ron. Don't worry that's between Draco and Harry."  
  
"Wait... What?! What do you know?" Harry glared at his best friend.  
  
"I'm confused." Ginny stood up. "I think I'm in the wrong conversation. Get me before you go see Draco." She returned to the common room.  
  
"I think I'm in the wrong conversation too." Ron glared at his two best friends. "It's about to be the right one though. Harry, we need to talk about that stuff now."  
  
"What stuff? What are you two talking about?" Harry was confused... utterly confused.  
  
"I told you last night that we were going to have to talk about the whole... erm, bisexual thing." Ron shuddered. "So, Hermione, would you excuse us? I need to have a talk with my best friend about sex and Slytherins... and not having sex with Slytherins."  
  
Hermione laughed as she started to leave the room. "Good luck, Harry." She winked at him before disappearing from sight.  
  
"Now then, Harry, when did you discover that you were... not straight?"  
  
"C'mon, Ron, do we really have to go through this?" Harry ran a hand through his wild black hair nervously. Not having parents, he thought he'd never have to have 'the talk.' Now he was getting it from his best friend.  
  
"Well? When was it, Harry?" Ron crossed his arms and looked at Harry expectantly.  
  
"I guess it was always in the back of my mind, especially after the whole Cho thing." Harry began.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Mate, that was awful."  
  
"Thanks, Ron. You make me feel so much better." Harry teased.  
  
"Whatever, get on with it."  
  
"Yeah... right. Anyway, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Harry cleared his throat loudly. "After the Cho thing I started to get kinda curious, wondering what was wrong with me. Then when Blaise kissed me, I just kinda knew." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.  
  
"So, when you got curious, were you ever attracted to anyone we know?" Ron raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone about this, Ron. Do you swear?"  
  
"Of course, I'll never tell a soul. I am hereby sworn to secrecy, okay?" Ron chuckled.  
  
"I'm serious, Ron." Harry frowned at his friend. Ron obviously wasn't taking him seriously.  
  
"So am I. I am completely serious."  
  
"Well, the first person I looked at was Bill." Harry gulped.  
  
"Bill... as in my brother Bill?!" Ron gasped.  
  
"Yeah, he's... I don't know... sexy." Harry mumbled quietly.  
  
Ron laughed and clapped Harry on the back. "I think he's a little too old for you, Harry."  
  
"That's not what he said." Harry retorted, laughing at the look on Ron's face. Ron looked shocked and sickened.  
  
"When did you talk to him? What did he say?"  
  
"Well, you know how different Order members are assigned to keep watch over me while I'm at the Dursleys'?" Harry waited until Ron nodded before continuing. "I was out for a walk one day when I wandered past the safe boundaries, I guess. Bill came out of nowhere to escort me back to safety. I suppose he was the one on watch that day. Anyway, we were talking and he said I could talk to him about anything. So, I kinda told him that I was curious. Then, he offered to help me decide. I thought he was joking at first, but then he told me that he thought I was sexy. It weirded me out at first, but I thought he was sexy too. Maybe I'll tell him so one day." He laughed as Ron gagged.  
  
"Please don't. I want you in the family, just not that way." Ron looked physically ill.  
  
"Charlie is sexy too in his own rugged way." Harry teased.  
  
"Harry, no." Ron lightened up a bit as he realized Harry was joking.  
  
"Well, you brought it up. I thought you wanted to know." Harry laughed. "But seriously... Charlie is... wow."  
  
"Please, don't go there, Harry. Can we move away from my brothers now? I meant out of people at the school."  
  
"Fine, spoil-sport. Out of the people at school I looked at Seamus first. I had wondered if he was curious too, y'know how he and Dean play, but I never got around to asking. Now we know he isn't anyway." Harry grinned. "Seamus and Pansy... Who would've guessed that?"  
  
"Don't try to change the subject, Harry. Anybody else I should know about?" Ron looked pointedly at Harry.  
  
Harry wasn't sure it was wise to tell Ron about his dreams or the person in them. He didn't think Ron would take it the right way. Secrets weren't exactly something Harry enjoyed, however. "Well, Malfoy is pretty good looking."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose he is if you like bouncing ferrets." Ron laughed at the shock clearly displayed on Harry's face. "I don't mind if you like Malfoy. He is a bloody git, but I can't help it if you have bad taste."  
  
"Whatever, Ron, there is more. I keep having these dreams about him. I've had them every night since just before school started with the exception of last night." Harry sighed heavily.  
  
"Ewww, you mean to tell me that Malfoy was the one you were dreaming about?! Ugh, Dean was right." Ron groaned and fell over on Neville's bed.  
  
"Yeah, but you all should've been minding your business." Harry shot.  
  
"Okay, Harry, I'm sorry. I know this is serious." Ron sat back up and settled himself again before getting a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey, mate, you never fancied me, did you?"  
  
"Ewww... What? NO! You're my best mate, what do you think is wrong with me? You're like a fucking brother to me, that's just nasty." Harry frowned. He was utterly disturbed.  
  
"Well, you liked Bill and Charlie." Ron complained. "What's so wrong with me? Am I too tall for you? Is my hair not the right shade of red? Do I have too many freckles for you, Harry? Or maybe it's because my arse is flat? Do you like the ones with something to grab onto or something?" Ron laughed as Harry grew more and more pale.  
  
"Please... stop... now." Harry huffed.  
  
"I'm kidding, Harry. Relax. Honestly, sometimes I worry about you." Ron had tears leaking from his eyes from laughing so hard. He had flung himself out over Neville's bed again and was rolling around holding his sides. As he rolled a little too far and fell off the bed, Harry burst out in laughter as well.  
  
"I'm glad I have a friend like you, Ron."  
  
"I'm glad you have a friend like me too, Harry." Ron got up from the floor and tried to calm himself down. "But, seriously... Slytherins are evil. You need to watch out about that Malfoy too. I think he's up to something even if it is great that he is helping to get Sirius back."  
  
"Okay, don't worry, Ron. I won't jump into bed with any Slytherins just yet." Harry stood up and moved to the door. "But I'm not making any promises for the future."  
  
"Ha-arry!" Ron groaned as he followed.  
  
"C'mon, we have to go meet Draco."

* * *

Draco hummed to himself as he got ready for the day. He was definitely off to a good start with Harry. The whole Sirius thing was just dumb luck and Draco now had a reason to be thankful for his father. The bastard had finally told him something useful.  
  
"Pansy dear, I know you're here. You're always here." Draco called from his loft. He peered over the railing at the figure sitting on his couch. As though breaking free from a daze, Pansy looked up smiling suddenly.  
  
"Of course I'm always here. Where else would I want to be?" Chuckling pleasantly, Pansy waited for Draco to join her on the couch. As he sat beside her, she raised her legs daintily and laid them across his lap. "So, you have some things to tell me, I suppose." She looked pointedly at her best friend. "Don't leave out any details either."  
  
Draco smiled broadly as he began to recap the night's events. "...So apparently Auntie Bella sent cousin Sirius through the veil that my father had told me about in the Department of Mysteries. Harry was ecstatic when I told him that I knew how to get his godfather back. This really puts me in good standing with him. He was so happy that he kissed me, Pan. On the cheek, but it's the fact that he did it that counts." As he finished, he waited patiently for Pansy's reaction.  
  
"So, we're helping Harry get his godfather back? Are you serious? Do you know what that entails, Dray? I'll tell you. That entails sneaking off of school property and into the Department of Mysteries where there are all sorts of dangerous things, and going near that god awful veil thing. Not only that, but it also involves finding a place for Sirius to go. How the hell are we going to do that without that nosy old man, Dumbledore, finding out?" Pansy took deep breaths in attempts to compose herself. Her best friend had just put her in a very strange situation and for what? So that he could get into Potter's pants.  
  
"Pan, you are my best friend and I respect your opinion. However, if you don't want to help then I'll go this one alone. This is not just about me being with Harry. Bringing Sirius back will make Harry truly happy and that is the most important thing. This is an opportunity for me to give him the one thing he wants most in the world and you're not going to stop me from doing so." Draco sighed heavily. That morning had started out so happily, but Pansy was bringing him down considerably. He really wanted her support and there was only one way he knew that would get her to cooperate. "I wouldn't think sneaking around would bother you though. I mean are you Slytherin or are you Hufflepuff? No, wait... Hufflepuffs are loyal which means that if you were a Hufflepuff, whether you were scared or not, you'd still go with me."  
  
"Fine," Pansy scowled, "way to guilt me into doing something for you." She smacked Draco with a pillow as she saw him start smirking. "Remember, though, you now owe me."  
  
"Sure, Pan, I'll remember. I will be eternally grateful for this, you know that, right?" Throwing his arms around her, Draco squeezed Pansy in a tight hug. "There was more to it last night though. Right before you lot came into my room to get Ginny, I _did_ kiss him. He kissed me back, too. We were both more than a little tipsy. So, I'm not going to really try to read too much into it, but things are definitely looking good."  
  
Draco pulled away from Pansy and beamed at her. "So, now you know about my night. Just what happened between you and Leprechaun Boy?" Raising an eyebrow in interest, he watched as she began to blush.  
  
"Well, we were just dancing and stuff when I accidentally let it slip that I had that ridiculously huge crush on him. Then, he told me that he liked me too, but that the feud was getting in the way. That was when Hermione stuck her nose in and told him that we had called the silly thing off." Pansy thought about how she could've kissed Hermione just then. "After that, we just hit things off and before I knew it, we were kissing. We aren't an official couple yet, but I think we are extremely close to it."  
  
"Amazing how much can happen in one night, eh?" Draco mused more to himself than anything. Both he and Pansy had come closer to being with the ones they adored. He was slightly jealous that it was so easy for Pansy and Seamus though.  
  
"Right, so when is the Gryffindor lot coming down here to talk about things?" Pansy asked, removing her legs from Draco's lap.  
  
"I don't know. I'm sure they have things to discuss before meeting up with us, but they'll send word." Draco leaned back to get comfortable on the couch. "I have nothing better to do than sit here and begin planning anyway."

* * *

Two hours after Harry and Ron's 'talk,' their group was seated with Draco and Pansy in Draco's room. Draco, Pansy, and Harry shared the couch as Ginny sat in one chair and Hermione and Ron shared the other. Ron looked quite pleased with the seating arrangement as he let Hermione get settled in his lap.  
  
"So," Harry interrupted the settling silence, "just how are we supposed to be able to get Sirius out of the veil?" Looking suspiciously at Draco, who was seated between him and Pansy. "There is a way, isn't there?"  
  
"Of course there is a way. I told you there was a way, didn't I?" Draco appeared a little miffed at the thought that Harry doubted him. Pouting slightly, Draco continued. "He isn't _in_ the veil anyway. He is _through_ the veil."  
  
"There is nothing behind that veil, Malfoy. We looked at it for a long time while we were in the Department of Mysteries." Ron shot scathingly. He still didn't trust Malfoy and he sincerely hoped that this wasn't just some sort of game.  
  
"I know bloody well that there's nothing behind the veil, Weasel!" Draco began to get heated, but checked himself as Harry cleared his throat. "Anyway, as I was saying, the veil leads to a sort of limbo between life and death. It is almost as though there is a storage place where the people aren't dead, but they aren't alive either. That is why those people can't be contacted through séances and can't become ghosts." Glaring smugly at Ron, Draco continued. "The way to get someone back from through the veil is to stand in front of it with clear intentions, say the specific incantation that includes the name of the person you want back, and then they should reappear from the veil."  
  
"What do you mean '_should_ reappear'? Will he come back or not?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"I mean, _Ginny_, that according to what my father told me, he will come back. I am keeping in mind, however, that I have never performed the incantation and might not do it correctly. You must take those kinds of things into account." Crossing his arms defensively, Draco sat back against the couch with a huff. He was not about to let the two Weasleys get to him today.  
  
"I'm willing to try even if it isn't a sure thing." Harry responded quickly before anyone else could retort. "Anything that might get him back is worth a try."  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement. She wasn't normally the type to go along with an unsure thing, but for Harry she'd do anything. "I say we try. It's better if we try and fail than not try and be left always wondering if it might've worked."  
  
Pansy voiced her agreement with Hermione and reluctantly Ginny and Ron relented. "Okay," Ron said, "for Harry and Sirius I'll give it a go."  
  
"Thanks, Ron. That means a lot to me." Harry beamed at his friend. Turning to Draco once more, he decided that there were more things to be discussed. "Well, Draco, there are more details to iron out. When are we going to go, for example? What is the incantation?"  
  
"I was thinking we could go during break. If we all stay at school, then it would be the perfect opportunity. Security around here is lax on break and we wouldn't have to miss any classes or worry about not working on assignments or anything." Draco shrugged in an easy-going manner. "The incantation is easy enough, so there is no problem there."  
  
"Break seems so far away though." Harry whined. Hermione glared at him and he stopped pouting immediately. "I guess I can wait though."  
  
"Damn right you can." Hermione shot.  
  
"Wow, Weasley. Seems you aren't the only one your girlfriend has in check." Draco joked. Everyone began laughing at this and soon the group was simply relaxing in front of Draco's fire chatting amiably.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so there is another chapter. I hope everyone is satisfied. I think it could've been a little better, but hey. As always, thanks to my wonderful beta reader, **N.C. PsyChick**. Big ups to my little sister, who I have hooked on Harry Potter fanfiction now. She seems to think I'm psycho... I don't know where she got that idea from, do you? Anyway, review, oh fabulous readers of mine. Flattery does work on you guys right? I sure hope so, cause that 'fabulous' wasn't there for nothing. Like I was saying... **_REVIEW!!!!_**  
  
**Review Responses:  
**  
**Dreaming0fDraco:** I have no problem helping you out with any of your questions, so don't even worry about that. First of all, het stands for heterosexual pairings. I personally wouldn't bother putting it at all, because most fics are... but hey... that's just me. OOC means that the characters are out of... well, character. Their personalities are slightly or dramatically different than they are originally portrayed. AU means that the story takes place in an alternate universe. And finally, a beta is someone who reads and edits your story before it gets posted to get rid of any grammatical or spelling errors or just things that aren't quite right. On to the stuff about my story...I can see why you would say that they are moving kind of fast with the friendship thing. I take no offense to your opinion. You can quickly agree to be someone's friend easily. They still have to put in the effort to make the friendship work. They'll still have issues, trust me. This won't be a basket of roses.  
  
**Sowen:** I like the new and improved Draco too. Thanks for the compliment on the kiss... oh and I love you too. You want to know why? Cause you reviewed!!!  
  
**N.C. PsyChick:** You are a crazy motha... (Harry: Leanne!!!) _shrugs_ What? I was just talking about my beta reader. Anyway, as I was saying... _sticks tongue out at Harry as he turns back_... have fun with your nachos and definitely get to work on "Concentration." Honestly, that is something you know nothing about. You had the nerve to call me lazy before too? Hmm, maybe we need to ponder that one a little bit. (N.C.'s official beta response to the response: Why you little--!!! (Draco: Nena!) Hee hee, just kidding...meh, I need a drink...lol)  
  
**onetruelove:** Thanks for the review!!!! I'm glad you like my end notes. Don't worry either, cuz they aren't going anywhere. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
**Yana5 and HOnEySky:** I'm glad you liked the kiss. I liked it too. There will be plenty of these sweet little kisses, not too many though. Then they get kinda boring... gotta keep the kissing interesting.  
  
**Lee74, Alyanah, Sennia35, Blondy, Shania Maxwell, hpnjdevanescence, distraught soul, Pirate Freak of Middle Earth, and Kyle-Brofloski3:** Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.   
  
**P.S.:** If I missed anyone, I'm sorry. It was sincerely unintentional. 


	9. Mothers and Motherfckers

**_Dream Connections_**  
  
**_Chapter 8  
_**  
By the time the end of November rolled around, Harry was getting antsy. He kept bugging Draco about the possibility of hurrying the plan. Sitting in the Three Broomsticks one Hogsmeade visit, he had brought the subject up again and Draco was just a little annoyed.  
  
"Have you no patience at all, Harry?" Draco scowled at the dark-haired boy sitting across the table from him. They had taken this visit to have alone time... a date of sorts. Ron and Hermione were off somewhere doing their thing, while Pansy and Seamus were actually only a few tables away.  
  
"Nope, none at all... You'll get used to that though." Harry smiled at Draco, sending the blond his most innocent of looks. _I can't believe how good he looks_, he thought to himself. _We're not official, but I think it's safe to say that we are going to hook up soon. This is too good to be true. Merlin, I hope this whole thing isn't a joke or something.  
  
_Taking Harry's hand, Draco kissed it softly. "Yes, Harry, I'll get used to it."  
  
_This can not be a joke. He can't fake this... Can he?  
_  
"Yes, well... I think we should go tonight to get Sirius." Harry muttered quietly. He sulked as Draco groaned in exasperation. "I'm sorry, but I just can't wait."  
  
"I know you're excited, Harry. We need to take the proper precautions though. For example, where is he going to stay?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, silently challenging him to come up with a good answer.  
  
"Aha! I've already thought of that!" Harry was positively glowing. He beamed at Draco, smiling adorably. "In his will, he left me everything. And when I say everything... I mean _everything_. I now own the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black along with a villa in the south of Spain, an estate in the Greek Isles, and a huge mansion in America in some place called Martha's Vineyard. That's only the houses, not to mention the money and the servants and everything else."  
  
"..." Draco sat, mouth agape, staring blankly at Harry.  
  
"Cat got your tongue, Draco?" Harry asked in feign innocence._ Ha! Take that Malfoy... Uh-huh, go, Harry! Go, Harry! Oh yeah!_ He thought, doing a mental cabbage patch. _For once, he's speechless.  
_  
"You... You're _rich_, Harry." Draco's mouth was still wide open as Harry reached over to close it.  
  
"On top of everything from Sirius, I still have my parents' life savings to live off of. Oh, and I keep forgetting about the Potter inheritance. Dumbledore says I'll get that when I graduate. Technically, I could force them to give it to me now, since I'm of legal age and everything, but I figure I can wait another year and a half." Harry looked affectionately at the stunned blond. _He's cute when he's astonished. Oh, those gray eyes! I'm such a sucker for his eyes!  
_  
"The Potter inheritance, are you serious? That goes to you? How many houses does that entail?" Draco was starting to look a bit miffed. Harry was absolutely filthy rich and Draco had nothing, he was disowned.  
  
"I don't exactly know. I'm supposed to look over that on spring break. I only know of five though." Harry was feeling a bit self-conscious all of a sudden. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he looked at Draco. He had just remembered Draco's family situation or lack thereof. "Look, I don't want to talk about that anymore. All I'm saying is that Sirius has plenty of places to stay."  
  
Realizing he had made Harry uncomfortable, Draco reached out and patted the boy's hand awkwardly. "Okay, but what about Dumbledore? We'll need time to get out from under his nose."  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Harry laughed aloud. "Do you actually think that we can bring Sirius back without anyone knowing? Besides, Dumbledore probably already knows what we're planning. We just can't outright tell him until after it's done because then he'd feel obligated to stop us. If he pretends like it couldn't be helped, no one can blame him for not stopping us." Pausing, Harry reflected on all the 'help' Dumbledore had given them in the past, like the time turner incident.  
  
Draco stared at Harry vacantly for a moment before answering. "So, you're saying that Dumbledore isn't going to punish us for this?"  
  
"He'll probably be ecstatic to have Sirius back. I'm not saying we won't get into trouble, but he might make up for it by awarding you points for ingenuity or some bullshit like that. I mean, c'mon. Think about the time he awarded Neville points in first year for standing up to his friends." Harry scoffed at the ridiculous excuses Dumbledore found to award some points.  
  
"Oh, what about Ron's points for playing that best game of chess?" Draco snorted.  
  
"He deserved those points, you git. Ron got seriously hurt then and he plays a mean game of chess. No one can beat him." Harry shot defensively. He didn't like anyone talking badly about his best friend.  
  
Holding his hands up, Draco sighed heavily. "I meant no offense, Harry. It's just a bit hard to stop teasing the Weasel. It's been that way since you snubbed me for him in first year. That cut me deep, Potter, real deep." Placing a hand over his 'wounded' heart, he moaned piteously and made puppy dog eyes at Harry.  
  
"Oh, cut that out, Draco. You're such a drama queen!" Harry whacked Draco's shoulder playfully.  
  
"I am NOT a drama queen. I am _the_ drama _king_... and that's your Royal Highness of Dramatics to you." Draco pouted ever-so-prettily. "You're more like the court jester."  
  
"You know, you're not so bad." Shaking his head, Harry picked at a stray black lock that had flopped over into his eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again! I am the most horrifyingly rotten person anyone has ever met. If you say otherwise, my evil reputation will be shot to hell." Draco leaned over the table, his lips centimeters from Harry's. "Actually, you're not so bad yourself, Ha-arry." He closed the gap quickly, capturing Harry's lips with his.  
  
Draco cupped Harry's cheek in his hand, moving his other hand to his messy black hair. Running his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, he sighed as the mouth opened to accept his silent plea. He slipped his tongue across the roof of Harry's mouth, tasting butterbeer and mint.  
  
Harry moaned at Draco's ministrations. The feel of that hand stroking his hair and that tongue exploring his mouth was thrilling. When he heard Draco sigh happily, a chill went down his spine. _I'm kissing Draco Malfoy. Oh my goodness... Oh my goodness that feels good.  
  
_Harry drew his lips away from Draco's and trailed kisses to his ear. Brushing back strands of platinum blond hair, he whispered in Draco's ear. "You're gorgeous, y'know." He sucked the Slytherin's earlobe gently before pulling away. Laughing at the look of pure ecstasy on Draco's face, he stood. "Let's go Christmas shopping, Dray."  
  
"Dray?" Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry who immediately started blushing. "That's what Pansy calls me, but I think I can take it from you. It sounds better on your lips anyway." Harry's blush deepened as Draco stood, linking their fingers. "You want to go Christmas shopping? Isn't it a bit early?"  
  
"Well," Harry began slowly, "since Hermione and Ron aren't with us, it makes it easy to buy their presents. You can help me with buying something for Pansy too, so that is another reason to go now. It will take me the rest of the Hogsmeade trips just to figure out what to get you anyway." Noticing the smirk on Draco's face, he shoved him softly and then pulled him toward the door, waving goodbye to Madame Rosmerta.

* * *

Blaise glowered at the couple across the room from him. Blond and raven hair stood out from the rest at the crowded tables. Sipping his butterbeer sullenly, he eyed the blond Slytherin leaning across the table to kiss Harry.  
  
_Harry is supposed to be mine_, Blaise brooded. _I have wanted him ever since I figured out that Draco had a crush on him. Hell, I knew Draco wanted him before he knew himself. That little bastard had everything he ever dreamed of... too bad he gave it all up. I swear he won't get my Harry though._ Setting down his drink with a thud, he looked around at the other tables. Spying Pansy and Seamus, he snorted derisively._ Even that bitch has who she wants. This isn't fair. She helped him, so she should go down too. Sending that little Weasley broad to fuck things up was a stroke of genius on their parts. Obviously Pansy's idea... bloody girl's always interfering.  
_  
Blaise heard the tinkling of bells and glanced toward the door, only to see Ginny enter. _Great_, he rolled his eyes, _now I have to deal with her again. At least she's not bad looking._ Pretending to be deeply engrossed in a Quidditch magazine lying in front of him, he hoped she wouldn't approach.  
  
"Hey, Blaise." Ginny smiled, sitting in the seat across from Blaise.  
  
_Shit_. "Hey, Gin. What's going on?" Blaise attempted a smile, but just knew he failed miserably. _Go away. Please, go away.  
_  
"Nothing really, I thought maybe we could talk. I haven't had a chance to talk to you since the Halloween party." The petite redhead pushed on, oblivious to the glare Blaise was sending in her direction.  
  
"Oh, yeah... the party... about that..." Blaise trailed off as the wheels started turning in his head. _This is Ginny Weasley, one of Harry's best friends. I can kill two birds with one stone on this one. I can get closer to Harry so that I can explain what happened. That will make Draco look bad... really bad.  
_  
"Yes?" Ginny batted her eyelashes at the Slytherin, making him want to toss his lunch.  
  
_Hold on, bitch, I'm thinking_. "Let me try to get this straight in my head for a second." Blaise reached out to take Ginny's hand. Shuddering inwardly, he turned back to his thoughts. _I can get back at this naïve little intruder and Draco, while I get Harry back. I can best Draco at his own game any day of the week. Harry will be so pissed and hurt when he finds out the truth that he'll come running straight back to me. Especially if I play it like Ginny knew about the whole thing. She's still completely in the dark as to what was going on before, that's obvious, so this should be fun._ "I had a great time with you at the party."  
  
Smiling brightly, Ginny leaned toward the Italian boy. "I had a great time with you too, Blaise." She squeezed his hand slightly in encouragement.  
  
_This would be soooo much easier if I was even remotely attracted to females. She is a pretty little thing and she could have any of the straight buffoons around here. Why must she come after me? Her gaydar must not be working properly._ "So, what do you say we get to know each other better? I think we should try to see if anything starts from there." Blaise gagged in disbelief. There was no way in hell that anything was going to _start_ between them.  
  
_Think about Harry_. Blaise willed himself to think of the sexy, raven- haired, Quidditch deity of Gryffindor as he leaned in and kissed Ginny softly on the lips. Pulling back after a few convincing moments, he tried not to gag. "I'll catch up with you later, hun."  
  
Blaise stood, leaving a misty-eyed Ginny at the table. Glancing around, he noted that Harry and Draco had left already. _Oh well_, he mused, _I wouldn't have been able to take much more of their flirting anyway. Harry's sexy body aside, the reason I truly need him is to once and for all get back at that bloody Malfoy piece of shit. He's had everything I've ever wanted, but this time I'll get what he wants and there is no way anyone is going to ruin this for me._

* * *

Hours later, Harry sat on Draco's bed, wrapping the presents he'd bought that day. "Thanks for helping me, Draco. You are a gift genius, I swear. I don't think I've ever found such perfect gifts."  
  
Draco rolled his gray eyes as they caught green ones. "You're exaggerating, Harry. Honestly, who wouldn't think to get Granger books and Weasley Quidditch stuff? I'm sure it's nothing special." Inwardly, he was grinning. He knew Harry was just throwing random compliments his way and it felt good.  
  
"Okay, so that is true. I didn't have a clue what to get for Pansy though. You certainly helped out there." Harry was currently wrapping the sapphire necklace and bottle of perfume that Draco insisted Pansy would adore. "This is the exact shade of Pansy's eyes. It'll look great on her."  
  
"Enough, Harry. Please, stop talking about the gifts." Draco groaned as Harry set aside the last of the meticulously wrapped presents. "Unless, of course, it's my gift you are talking about, then I'd be happy to listen."  
  
"I don't even have your present. Don't worry, I'm thinking about it." Harry crawled to the head of the bed where Draco was leaning against the headboard. Positioning himself next to the blond, he sighed.  
  
"What?" Draco eyed Harry out the corner of his eyes. _Merlin, he is so sexy. Those eyes... they're so gorgeous. I could drown in them. And those lips..._  
  
"Nothing..." Harry fall against the headboard with a thud. "Ouch," he said, rubbing his head gently.  
  
"That's what you get for lying, Harry. You sighed and then said nothing was going on. People don't sigh for nothing." Draco turned, leaning on his elbow to look Harry directly in his eyes.  
  
"Do you want to know what I was thinking or something?" Harry grinned devilishly, running his hand across Draco's thigh suggestively.  
  
Gulping, Draco nodded. Harry's hand was coming dangerously close to something that was already throbbing to be touched. For cripes sake, he was in a bed with a magnificently fashioned specimen... _Oh, Merlin, what is he trying to do to me?  
_  
"I was just thinking about how _dangerous_ it is to be lounging in bed with a Slytherin." Harry's hand ghosted over Draco's groin, soliciting a moan from the platinum Adonis's mouth. Kissing the sensitive spot just below the boy's ear, he repeated the motion.  
  
"Oh, Harry, that feels so—" Draco silenced abruptly as he heard the grinding of the stone dragon. "Shit." He whispered to Harry, who had also stopped all motion. "Maybe if we're completely silent, whoever is there will go away."  
  
"Dracie, Dahhhling! Are you there? Where's Mummy's favorite little dragon?" Narcissa Malfoy's voice rang like a bell throughout the room.  
  
"Mum?" Draco's eyes widened as he jumped from the bed. Thankful that his robes would hide his neglected erection, he practically raced down the stairs, motioning to Harry to follow.  
  
Hurtling into his mother's waiting arms, Draco buried his face in Narcissa's neck. "I can't believe you're here, mum. I can't believe Lucius allowed such a thing."  
  
"Please, Draco, give me _some_ credit. I was a Slytherin too, you know. I snuck away while he was away at some meeting." Narcissa hugged her son tightly to her chest. "I've missed you so very much, Draco. I am so proud of you and no matter what Lucius says, you will always be my son." Through her misty eyes, she spotted Harry standing rather awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Who is your friend, darling?" The tall blonde woman pulled slightly away from Draco, gesturing for Harry to come forward.  
  
"Oh, right. Mum," Draco pulled fully out of his mother's arms and leaned nervously against the back of the couch, dragging his foot across the floor, "you wouldn't be terribly upset if you discovered that I'm... er... not straight... would you?"  
  
Hearty laughter filled the room as Narcissa pulled Harry and Draco both into her arms. "If I discovered... Honestly, Draco, you think I didn't know that already? I'm not your father, I know who you are." Turning Harry so that she could see him properly, she nodded her approval. "You certainly do have good taste, hun. Harry Potter, I presume."  
  
Harry looked as though he were going to pass out. "Yes, ma'am, I'm Harry Potter." He gulped audibly and Narcissa laughed again.  
  
"Please, honey, don't call me ma'am. You can call me Cissa if you like. And please don't look at me like I'm about to cast the Cruciatus Curse on you either. I'm certainly not the Death Eater that is my brute of a husband. The only reason he keeps me in the family is because he knows I don't care what he thinks. My poor baby over here, however, has been booted out." Narcissa patted Draco gently on the shoulder and smiled at Harry. Thankfully, he had visibly relaxed when Draco nodded his agreement.  
  
"So, what'd you bring me, mum?" Draco grinned happily at his mother.  
  
"You spoiled thing, I shouldn't have brought you anything." Narcissa cuffed her son playfully across the head. Pulling a nicely wrapped gift from the pocket of her robes, which had been shrunk to fit easily, she smiled broadly at Harry. "If I'd known about you, I would have brought you something too. That will have to wait until my next visit now. Draco, this is your Christmas gift. Do _not_ open it until Christmas morning, I'm warning you. Harry, be a dear and make sure that he doesn't."  
  
Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry as Narcissa looked away to pull something else from her robes. "This," she said, pulling out a sack of coins, "should hold you over for the next year. It is from my personal account, so Lucius knows nothing about it. I also brought you some chocolates that I insist you share with Pansy and Harry."  
  
"Yes, Mum." Draco appeared peeved, but ready to comply to his mother's wishes anyway. "How long can you stay?"  
  
"Not long actually. I need to be leaving quite soon." Narcissa saw her son's face fall and her heart almost broke. "Don't worry. The next time Lucius goes to a meeting for a while, I'll be back bearing more gifts. Then I'll have something for you too, Harry." Pulling her son to her, she hugged him as though she'd never hug him again. "I am so very, very proud of you, Draco. I knew you wouldn't follow in your father's footsteps. And you," she said pulling Harry to her as well, "I should hope to see much more of you as well, Harry Potter. Don't let Lucius or anybody scare you away. My Draco is as tame as a kitten."  
  
"Mum!" Draco squealed in a rather girlish fashion. "You're embarrassing me! But, I must admit, I like you better this way than acting like I didn't exist."  
  
"Draco, I love you very much, and I wish I could've been a better mother to you, but Lucius wouldn't let me. I'll make up for that now. Oh, and don't worry about funds in the future. In my will, I am leaving you everything of mine. It's not the biggest fortune, but it is a considerable something." Kissing both Harry and Draco, Narcissa turned to leave. "Never forget how much I love you. I hope to see you again soon. You too, Harry..."  
  
"I love you too, mum."  
  
"Nice meeting you, ma'am... I mean Cissa." Harry and Draco spoke simultaneously as Narcissa exited.  
  
"Your mum is the best." Harry beamed at Draco. Realizing that there were tears shimmering in the Slytherin's eyes, he pulled him into his arms. "Everything is alright, Draco. Please don't cry. She'll be back."  
  
Draco cursed himself silently as he buried his wet face in Harry's shoulder. _He's not supposed to see me cry._ The feeling of comfort Harry provided kicked in though, and he gave up as Harry led him to the couch.  
  
Kissing Harry's neck, Draco sighed contentedly. _This feels so right. I want to stay here in his arms forever._ Harry's arms tightened around the other boy's waist as they lay down on the couch.  
  
Harry moaned as Draco kissed his neck repeatedly, murmuring silently. "Dray, that feels so good."  
  
Draco smiled against Harry's neck. He owed Harry for the torture he was put through before his mum showed up. Of course, that train of thought left the station as Harry began to run his fingers through the platinum blond hair once more. The feeling was quite soothing and despite his best efforts, he fell asleep.  
  
Harry watched Draco fall asleep, thinking to himself that the blond looked just like an angel. Wondering about what their relationship was, he slowly drifted into a sweet dream unlike any of the others he'd had of the Slytherin. It was full of murmured 'I love you's' and other sweet nothings, candlelit dinners, and a magnificent wedding.  
  
Cuddling closer to each other, the dreams delivered Harry and Draco into a comfortable slumber. That was where Pansy found them hours later. Shaking her head, she hovered the heavily sleeping boys to Draco's bed. She arranged them gently in a comfortable position, kissed Draco on the forehead, and left them to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, this was basically a filler chapter with a little bit of plot thrown in. I personally like the scenes with Narcissa and Blaise (respectively). I was a bit shaky on that first kiss of the chapter, but I'd like to know how you all like it. Anyway, big thanks to my beta reader, the incomparable, notorious, ever-psycho, **N.C. PsyChick**, and also to my insane little sister who tried insistently not to read this chapter while I was writing it, Heidi. Thanks also go to all my wonderful readers, especially to those who review. You all are the bestest best reviewers in the world. Especially those who have been with me since the beginning of this crazy story... you know who you are. Anyway, make me happy and push that little purple button down there... go on, **_REVIEW!!!!!!  
_**  
**Review Responses:  
**  
**N.C. PsyChick –** A&A... yum! I likes the sound of that! It's too bad you're not going to be here for Faith's party... unless you can... I'll tell you all the details later. Anyway, yeah, you better update before I start threatening you with bodily harm. About the plot though... do you really think there's a plot? Psyche, just kidding...  
  
**Skeet –** I haven't really decided who would be the 'guy.' As far as I'm concerned they'd be pretty much equal in that. They're both kinda sissified at times, but for now Draco is not going to be submissive.  
  
**Blegh-PD –** I agree... more reviews would rock!!! I'm not particularly saying I deserve them... I just want them.  
  
**onetruelove –** I can't wait 'til dear old Draco gets into Harry's pants either. That will be so fun to write, but like you say... all good things take time.  
  
**Wyte Choklate –** Yay! I'm funny!!! I'm so very happy. I'm glad you like my story so much. I've read some stories that really made me cry laughing too. Aren't they great???  
  
**Mammakitten121 –** Here's a bit more action for Harry and Draco. I'm trying not to give 'em too much though, cuz they technically aren't in a relationship and that's got a bit to do with the plot. Anyway, I really didn't want Sirius to die in the first place. I was in denial for a while, but then I decided to bring him back.  
  
**Just another Harry Draco fan –** I'm sorry!!!! I wish there had been another chapter there too, and I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this one... I'm getting a little better at updating though... so hopefully we'll get through this soon.  
  
**Alyanah –** I loved the part with Ron too. I have another scene like that written in one of my other stories (one that hasn't been posted yet) and I really enjoyed writing them. I just see their friendship as being that playful. Oh, and the way I imagined, it was hella hilarious.  
  
**Yana5 –** Yup yup yup... Draco loves Harry. Oh, and thanks for being one of my most faithful reviewers!!!  
  
**Sowen –** I'm glad you liked it so much, and I like that "Ron-ish"... Thank goodness it's believable... well, as believable as a story about gay wizards being connected by wet dreams can get... anyway... I try. Thanks for making me feel like I've accomplished something.  
  
**Kyle-Brofloski3, Angelbratt, Jack Sparrow's Only Love, and DanishGirl –** I hated the fact that Sirius was dead. I fumed about it for a long time before I realized I could bring him back through fanfiction. Anyway, that was after I got out of denial... riiight.  
  
**Celeste Jacobs, ssjmiraitrks, and Kalyn-Malfoy –** I'm glad you all like my story... Thanks so much for reviewing!!!!  
  
**P.S.** To anyone that I missed, I am sincerely sorry. I really didn't mean anything by it. I tried to get everyone, so it wasn't intentional. 


	10. What They CAN Do

**Attention: **This has been severely altered. It was way too graphic for me to even consider trying to post under the pretense of 'R.' If you'd like the NC-17 version, email me and I'll send it to you. I was _not _trying to get my story pulled off of here.

_**Dream Connections**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Draco sighed, snuggling closer to the warm body that occupied his bed. _Wait, _his mind struggled with this new piece of information, _what warm body??? _Hesitantly opening his eyes, his gaze fell upon the angelic face of the still sleeping Harry Potter. _Harry is in my bed! Merlin, how lucky can I get??_

Wrapping his arms more tightly around the raven-haired boy, Draco sighed in content. _This is the way things should be. This is perfection. _He had closed his eyes again, but opened them when he sensed that Harry was waking. Silently, he watched as Harry's eyes fluttered open, allowing piercing green to shine forth.

"D...Draco?" Harry pulled away slightly in surprise, but soon settled down again. "How did we get up here?"

Draco simply shrugged and pulled Harry back to him. He smiled as Harry's face buried into his neck. Living for the moment, he slipped his hand under the boy's shirt, stroking his back gently.

Harry's breathing hitched, encouraging Draco's movements. Pressing his lips to the blond angel's neck, he let his tongue flicker out against the pale skin.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry, do that again." Draco moaned in ecstasy as he felt his companion's tongue dart out again, sending waves of pleasure through his body. His eyes fluttered shut as he involuntarily pulled Harry as closely to his own body as possible.

Gray eyes flung open, however, as the pressure of Harry's hard-on pressed into Draco's thigh. Moving down slightly, he pressed his own burgeoning erection to the other boy's. He wet his lips as he heard Harry's intake of breath.

Rolling their bodies, Draco straddled Harry's hips, grinding slightly. He grinned smugly as he watched emerald eyes rolling back in their sockets. Leaning over, he captured the boy's lips with his own.

"Draco, I..." Harry gasped as they broke apart for air, "I..." His statement was interrupted by his own moaning as Draco ground against him again. "Hold on, wait."

Draco paused, waiting to hear what Harry had to say. "Yes..." he prompted, dreading that Harry'd ask him to stop.

"I've never done this before." Harry said lamely, casting his gaze away in shame.

Draco's heart moved at the show of innocence Harry was showing. He wondered briefly is the boy was ready to move on to that stage. It was clear what both of them _wanted_, but that wasn't enough. He didn't want to move too quickly and mess things up. If they were going to move forward, he wanted to be sure Harry was ready for it.

Kissing Harry's lips softly, Draco rolled himself off the Gryffindor and back onto the bed. Closing his eyes tightly, he willed himself to stay put. He was _not_ going to pressure Harry. "It's okay, Harry." The words came out strained through his heavy breathing, but they came out nonetheless.

Harry pushed himself up on his elbow to look into Draco's eyes. Upon finding them shut, he kissed each of them gently. "Dray, I was just telling you so that you'd be careful when you entered me. I'm not exactly fond of pain, no matter what the rumors are."

Draco's eyes shot back open in disbelief and he looked into the sparkling green orbs that hovered over him. "Are you serious?" He almost died when Harry nodded, but shook himself again. He _knew_ now wasn't the time for that. They weren't even in a relationship!!! "No, Harry, I don't think we're ready for that just yet. You can't even begin to imagine how much I want it, but I don't want to move too fast and end up messing things up."

Harry nodded his consent, albeit dejectedly, and lowered himself back to the bed. He appeared to be a bit miffed at Draco's revelation, but Draco knew it was for the best. Kissing Harry's lips softly, Draco knew what they _could _do. He tugged Harry's shirt off, kissing away Harry's protests. Leaving a warm trail of kisses down the boy's chest, he carefully undid the belt and slid down the pair of trousers.

* * *

"Where do you suppose Harry is?" Ron glanced around the great hall. It was lunchtime and Harry still hadn't made an appearance. "I don't think he ever came back to the dorms last night."

"He wasn't there when I woke up." Neville, seated across from Ron, said helpfully. He shrugged and smiled innocently. "Maybe he was getting his with Draco."

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice and Hermione had to rub his back gently. "That is just disgusting, Neville. I can't believe you just said that." Ron finally stopped coughing and spluttering long enough to respond. "You are supposed to be the innocent one. Please don't ever do that again."

Neville, Ginny, and Hermione all laughed and returned to their meals. Dean and Seamus, however, were watching the whole ordeal in amusement. "He's just telling the truth, y'know, Ron." Seamus smirked at the look of horror on the red-head's face. "Hey, look, there's Harry now. Why don't we ask him?" He gestured toward the door at the far end of the hall where Harry was just now making his entrance alone... much to Ron's relief.

Harry'd barely had enough time to sit down before his best friend started in on him. "Harry James Potter, where were you all night and all morning?" Hermione looked at Ron incredulously before turning back to her food.

"Honestly," Hermione muttered under her breath, "I could've sworn it was _my_ job to be reproving."

"Well? What do you have to say?" With his hands on his hips, Ron was doing the perfect impression of Mrs. Weasley when she'd just caught the twins blowing something up.

"Well, mum, I was spending the night at a friend's house. Sorry I didn't call home for permission first." Harry laughed along with the rest of the group. Ron scowled at the lot menacingly, daring them to comment. From his seat on the opposite side of Ron from Hermione, he patted his friend's back. "Ron, don't worry so much about me. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself."

"Don't you think I know you're a big boy, Harry?" Ron was not through with Harry just yet. "That is exactly why I want to know where you were and what you were doing."

"I really don't think you want to know that, Ron." Ginny piped up slyly. She eyed Harry, noting that he seemed to be almost glowing in sexual satisfaction.

"_Yes_, I _do_." Ron glared at his sister and turned back to Harry expectantly. "So?" He prompted Harry and everyone paused, some with their forks halfway to their mouths.

"Well, _Ron_," Harry glared at the eavesdroppers and leaned in to whisper to his friend, "if you _must _know... I was off with Draco this morning getting the best blow job of my life, granted I've never had one before." He sat back in satisfaction as Ron's jaw dropped and his face paled. "Are you happy now, Ron?"

"No, mate," Ron placed a hand on his stomach, "now I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, honestly," Hermione groaned, "it can't be that bad." She smacked Ron playfully and pointed out that he had returned to eating, quite hurriedly at that.

"Yeah, well, I could've lived my entire life in happiness without having heard that." Ron glared at Ginny again. She'd been mouthing 'I told you so' ever since Harry'd started piling food on his plate.

"Changing the subject," Hermione looked pointedly at everyone seated at the table, "have you all finished your Potions essays yet?"

Everyone groaned.

* * *

"Oh, Draco," Pansy sighed in a sing-song voice as the blond seated himself at the table for lunch, "did you have fun this morning?" She wrapped an arm around his waist, giving him a half hug.

Removing her arm and beginning to fill his plate with food, Draco smiled. "Yes, I quite enjoyed myself. Thanks for hovering us to the bed instead of waking us up." He knew that the only way he and Harry could've gotten to his bed the night before was at Pansy's doing.

"So???" Pansy leaned on her elbows, settling her chin on her intertwined hands. "Tell me all the juicy details, Dracie." She inconspicuously gestured with her head toward an eavesdropping Blaise Zabini and smiled.

Catching her drift, Draco leaned toward her conspiratorially to make his news appear even juicier. All the while, he watched Blaise from the corner of his eyes. "Well, Pan, let me tell you that Potter has a delectable arse." He smirked as Blaise started turning red in anger.

Pansy smirked as well, but she turned directly toward Blaise. "Is that true, Blaise? Oh," she smiled devilishly, "I'm sorry. You never got far enough with him to know."

Blaise was spitting mad, but wasn't fully buying their bit. Sliding down the bench closer to Draco, he leaned forward. "I don't believe you and Harry fucked this morning, Malfoy. I don't believe that at all. What were you _really_ doing this morning?"

A satisfied smile settled into place on Draco's face as he leaned toward Blaise. "Well, _Zabini_, I was having a fabulous time sucking Harry Potter's huge cock." He whispered it, so that the entire table wouldn't hear, and cocked an eyebrow at the boy seated across from him. "Would you like to hear all the details of how loudly he screamed my name when he came?"

Blaise stood suddenly, knocking over several goblets of pumpkin juice. "You make me sick, Malfoy. You are such an _arse_." With that, he turned on heel, seemingly oblivious to the many eyes watching him retreat.

Draco looked toward the Gryffindor table to see Harry eyeing him suspiciously. Smiling, he gave a short wave and returned, smirking, to his food.

* * *

"Harry, _what _did you say to Ron?" Hermione frowned disapprovingly at her friend. She had just come across the common room from where Ron was sulking in an arm chair in the corner. "He won't talk to me or anybody else. So, whatever you said must have really disturbed him."

Harry looked up from his Potions essay casually. "I told him the truth. He wanted to know where I was and what I was doing this morning, so I told him." He shrugged and returned to his essay. Writing another paragraph, he looked up to see Hermione still standing over him. "Can I help you, Hermione?"

"Where were you and what were you doing this morning?" Hermione didn't look pleased at all, so Harry decided that he might as well answer her.

"C'mere, 'Mione." Harry gestured to seat beside him. As she sat down, he leaned forward to whisper quietly to her. "I was in the dungeons getting sucked off by Draco, okay?" He smirked at the look of shock on Hermione's face, but quickly stopped when she jabbed a finger in his chest.

"Why the hell did you tell him that?" Hermione's eyes had darkened and were really scaring Harry. "You know that is exactly the kind of thing that he didn't want to hear. You could have simply said something like 'with Malfoy' and it wouldn't have been so bad."

"Okay, you're right." Harry sighed heavily. "Look, I'll go talk to him as soon as I finish my Potions essay. I only have two inches to go and I actually know something about this." He indicated his pretty lengthy essay and smiled. "All that studying you made me do is starting to pay off."

"Yes, finish the essay then go talk to him. I'm sick of seeing him brooding in the corner." Hermione stood, patting Harry on the back. "I'm going to talk to Ginny. Come get me when you two have resolved things."

A few minutes later, Harry packed away his essay. He was quite pleased with himself and his recent good grades in all his subjects. This was a new year for him and he had really thrown himself into his work. His stuff put away, he walked over, pulling a chair up to Ron's.

"I'm sorry." Harry plopped into his chair and looked directly into Ron's blue eyes. "Even though it was the truth, and you were asking for it, I shouldn't have said something that I knew would upset you." He truly was sorry for making his friend feel uncomfortable, but he'd thought that Ron could take it. After all, he _had _claimed that he was okay with Harry being gay.

"Don't apologize." Ron set his jaw and sat up straighter in the chair he'd been slumped over in. "It's nothing really."

"No, you're sulking, so you must be upset. I though you were okay with the fact that I'm gay."

"I'm perfectly fine with the fact you're gay. It's the part about Malfoy that I'm not okay with." Ron closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his freckled nose. "I mean, he's _Malfoy_ for goodness sake."

"No, Ron, he's not Malfoy anymore. He's Draco. He is a different person from who he used to be. I know it's going to take some getting used to, but you'll see it eventually." Harry placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm just worried that you're going to end up getting hurt, or worse, killed. His father is a Death Eater, Harry. One of You-Know-Who's finest..." Ron looked truly concerned and Harry immediately felt worse about what he'd said. _I still think he's overreacting, _He thought, _but he really does care about me. He's like my brother and he's only concerned about my well being. I wish he could see that Draco is not his father..._

"Ron," Harry decided to let a little about Draco slip, "Draco has been disowned."

"What?? What for?" Ron leaned forward anxiously.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly." Harry thought for a moment, recalling that Draco never really did tell him why. _I'll have to ask him about that later._

"Well, see, it might be because he's a bloody ponce."

"Ron!"

"Sorry... but he _is_. At least you don't act like a total poofter. He is the pansiest git I've ever met." Ron scowled good-naturedly. "I'm guessing he's the girl in your relationship..."

"Ron!"

"Well, sorry, but he seems the type."

"We don't even _have _a relationship exactly."

"What?? But you let him do that to you??? Harry!"

"What?!" Harry crossed his arms defensively.

"I didn't think you were like that... y'know, the whole 'we're not in a relationship, but I'll still shag you silly' thing." Ron frowned condemningly. "Really, Harry, I'm disappointed in you."

"Are you serious?" Harry gaped at his friend.

"No." Ron smiled at his friend. "I had you going there though."

Harry cuffed his friend jokingly and motioned for Hermione to join them. "So we're okay then?"

"Yeah I guess so, you poof."

"So, I take it you all are still friends?" Hermione pulled up another chair to join them. She looked from boy to boy, noting the smiles.

"Like I'd let a thing like a blow job come between me and my best friend..." Ron smiled at the look of horror on Hermione's face. "See, Harry, it creeps her out too."

* * *

A week and a half later, Harry and Draco were studying in Draco's quarters. During a break, they had settled into a relaxed silence. All too soon, however, it was disrupted.

"Draco? Can I ask you a question?" Harry laid his head against the arm of the couch, his legs across Draco's lap.

"You just did, but I'll allow one more." Draco smiled at Harry for a moment before realizing that Harry wanted him to be serious. "Okay, okay... ask away."

"Why were you disowned?" Harry sat up some, so that he could look into Draco's eyes.

Draco frowned, removed Harry's legs from his lap and stood. "Why would you go and bring something like that up for? We were having a nice little time here, taking a break from our assignments and studying, and you go and ruin the moment with this."

Harry stood up as well, facing off with Draco. "Why don't youwant to tell me? I thought we could tell each other anything. Isn't that what you said, _Draco_?" His green eyes flashed dangerously and Draco knew he'd have to come clean. He just didn't feel like explaining.

"Fine," Draco seethed, "if you must know, I was disowned for not being Daddy's little trooper."

"What the fuck?!" Harry exclaimed, backing away slightly.

"I mean, I didn't want to go following behind some crazed lunatic, kissing his feet and reveling in his insanity." Draco turned and began pacing. "I told my father that I didn't want to be a Death Eater and he disowned me. He'd take me back just so he could disown me again if he knew I was gay or if I was less than cruel toward muggles." He stopped and glanced at Harry, waiting for a response.

"So, you're joining our side then?" Harry eyes filled with hope, Draco could see it there and turned bitterly away.

"I didn't say that, Harry." He crossed his arms and began pacing again.

"Well, if you're not on Voldemort's side, and you're not on our side, then whose side are you on?" Harry marched around to stop Draco in his tracks.

"I don't know. I'm not into the whole risking my life thing. If my father knew I'd joined you in Dumbledore's ranks, it'd be like adding insult to injury. He'd hunt me down and kill me personally. I'm not up to pouring salt in my father's wounds just now, so if I have your permission, I'd like to stay out of the whole thing." Draco glared at Harry and turned to pace in a different direction.

"Look, Draco, I have no choice in which side I take. My decision was made for me, and you don't know the half of what I've been through. So don't think for a second that I'm going to take pity on you and condone your copping out." Harry watched as Draco whirled around, his robes flying out behind him as he marched back, pointing angrily at Harry.

"I don't pretend to know what you've been through, _Harry_, and I don't want _anyone's _pity. I just want everyone to leave me the hell alone about the damn war. Why don't you go pester someone else about it, like Pansy or someone?"

"Fine, have it your way, you bloody prick! I'll just be going now!" Harry stormed over to the couch, gathering his stuff. Shoving everything in his bag, he headed toward the door.

"Wait, Harry." Draco called quietly.

"What? What is it now? Would you like to call my friends some names? Or is it my dead mum you'd like to tease me about? You haven't done that in a while!" Harry was livid. His eyes had turned an acid green and he looked as though his head would combust at any second.

"No, Harry, it's not like that." Draco felt helpless. He hadn't meant to make Harry so upset. His renouncing was just a touchy subject for him.

"Then tell me, Draco. What is it like?" Harry put his hands on his hips and waited for a moment while Draco floundered for a response. When he appeared resigned, Harry turned to leave. "That's what I thought."

"Harry, don't leave like this. I don't want you angry with me." Draco wrapped his arms around his own waist. "That is just a sensitive subject for me and I'm not ready to take any sides. Just... don't leave me. Please..." Draco knew he sounded soft. It was mortifyingly sissified of him to beg Harry not to leave, but he didn't care at that moment. He felt so alone all of a sudden.

Harry stopped, his back still to Draco, and remained silent. "Harry?" Draco stepped forward cautiously, reaching for the raven-haired boy. "Harry, you aren't going to leave me, are you? You won't stay mad at me, will you?" He watched as Harry's shoulders slumped and he turned toward the Slytherin.

"No, I'm not leaving. How can I leave when you're like this? I'm not mad either, I just... This is a sensitive subject for me too. Voldemort has taken everyone I've ever loved from me, or has at least tried. I lost Sirius last time and I _almost_ lost Ron and Hermione too." Harry moved forward, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin's waist.

Draco laid his head in the crook of Harry's neck, sighing softly. He wrapped Harry tightly in his arms, holding on as though he'd never let go. "Well, they're still here and we're going to get Sirius back real soon."

"I know we are, Draco, and I have you to thank for that." Harry squeezed the other boy tightly.

"Well, you are always welcome, Harry. Always..."

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there's some more filler for you. Hopefully the next chapter will have Christmas and Sirius. Won't that be fun???? Ooh, tell me how you liked the bit at the beginning. I'm scared about how this whole chapter went over, actually. I was in a weird mood when I wrote this. Originally, I wasn't going to put anything that sexual in, but the idea popped in my head and then it was just there... It all happened so fast... I... I just don't know... Anyway, I need to give a big thanks to my beta reader/roommate/friend, **N.C. PsyChick**, and my little sister, Heidi. Oh yeah, and, Heidi, sorry about the editing, yo, but you're a bit too young to be reading that.

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Yana5: **You know, you are like my most faithful reviewer... I love you so much for it... Oh yeah, the review... hold on, ummm, gotta check what you wrote... Here we go, umm... Yeah, a lot of people seem to dislike Blaise. I can't say I blame you, I'm not liking him too much either right now. Anyway, you're right... he doesn't love Harry and that's a crucial point.

**Just another Harry Draco fan: **This wait was a little longer than the last, and I'm sorry for that. Don't worry about my continuing... I'm definitely going to finish this story. Oh, and I can't wait to bring Sirius back either.

**Anarane Anwamane: **Thanks so much. I appreciate it.

**N.C. PsyChick: **Faith's rent party was cool. I can't remember like half of it, but there is a huge blue butt mark on the wall from where I was dancing drunkenly. I was getting mine, boy, I tell ya... Anyway, sorry you couldn't make it, maybe next time.

**Narisunell: **I get lazy too sometime and don't sign in when I review, so I feel you on that. Anyway, umm, keep that adorable plot bunny away from me, please. I promise, I update this at least once a month... ummm, nice bunny... DOOM!!!!

**Priss: **Blaise shall never ruin my favorite couple... NEVER!!!! Well, at least as long as I can help it.

**DanishGirl: **Blaise is definitely evil in this story. Darn him and his good looks!!! But yeah, he is planning on using Ginny. Whether he does or not... meh...

**SaTiNk06: **Thanks so much. I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you stumbled upon it as well.

**Mammakitten121: **Erm, this chapter wasn't exactly a shagfest, but, ummm, yeah... I know it's too soon and it is going to tie into the plot, I promise. I just got a bit ahead of myself... Anyway, the Sirius rescue operation is getting underway really soon, don't worry.

**Kalyn-Malfoy: **I'm glad you like it... Everybody is mad at Blaise, trust me. Wait until everything comes to light. Who do you think is going to try to kill him first????

**Sowen: **I really did enjoy writing the bit with Narcissa. I love her so much... She's quite lucky too... Evil he may be, but Lucius is one sexy mofo. Anyway, I'll try not to torture you too much, but plot-wise, I make no promises.

**Rchan2: **I'm sorry you gave up on me. I almost gave up on me too... darn me... But, I'm glad you've found the story again and that you like it... keep checking up. I usually post at least once a month.

**Delinka: **Erm, I dunno about that HP/DM/SB thingie... But I'll give it serious thought and maybe, even if I don't write it into the story, I'll write a little snippet just for you.

**Alyanah: **I know they're not in a relationship, that is partly why I was holding back, but then I got an idea of how to twist and pull it into the plot and then while I was writing... well, this kinda just got out somehow... Meh, it's not going to happen too often I don't think, but it escaped me this time. It's all in the plot though... I promise. Oh yeah, and I like Narcissa too. Isn't she cool??? As for Blaise, he's a bastard alright...

**soul kid: **Don't worry about that other review... It thoroughly amused me. I was going to respond to it too. 'Hey', I like it. Anyway, I'm really glad you like my story...

**Forsaken-SakuraAngel: **You're lucky this chapter was already waiting to be beta-ed when you reviewed. See, no long wait this time... Next time though...


	11. A Sirius Christmas

**Dream Connections: Chapter 10**

_**A Sirius Christmas Present**_

Harry's eyes fluttered open to light pouring through the window. "Why are my hangings drawn?" He sat up and looked blurrily for the perpetrator who had opened them and saw Ron sitting on Neville's bed, grinning.

"Ron, why are you sitting there?" Harry rubbed his eyes and got his glasses from his bedside table.

"Silly, it's Christmas! Did you think I'd just let you sleep or something? I had to rush from my quarters just to wake you, so we could open our gifts together like we always do." Ron crossed the gap to Harry's bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Let's go... gather them up and let's go to the common room. That way Hermione can be there too."

"What about Draco?" Harry stretched, still not thoroughly awake yet. "I want to see the look on his face when he opens my gift."

Ron scowled, but nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for? Send him a message and get him up here!" He jumped up from Harry's bed excitedly and headed down the stairs to the common room.

* * *

Draco grumbled to himself as he gathered his gifts. "Bloody Gryffindors, waking me up at such an ungodly hour..." He had sent word to Pansy that they were going to open gifts in Gryffindor Tower and she was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. 

"C'mon, Dray. Don't drag your feet. Harry is waiting... you know how impatient he is." Pansy smiled and gestured toward the door. "Let's go."

Draco let Pansy lead the way to the tower, since she'd been there numerous times in the past month and a half. He had yet to enter the sacred Gryffindor resting place. Frankly, he wasn't all that upset about it either. He had never had the intention of setting foot there. The thought kind of gave him the creeps. "It's gaudy and horrible isn't it, Pan?"

"What are you talking about?" Pansy glanced at him curiously.

"Gryffindor Tower, it's horrible, isn't it?" Draco gestured ahead.

"No, actually, it's quite comfortable. It's very home-like, warm, and cheerful."

"Warm? Cheerful?" Draco scowled and turned on heel. "That's it... there's no way I'm going in there now. I don't _do _cheerful."

"C'mon, you baby, we're here now." Pansy gestured to the portrait of the fat lady and smiled. "_Homo erectum_."

"_That's _the Gryffindor password!" Draco turned back in shock.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I'm going inside." With that, Pansy climbed through the portrait hole, leaving Draco no choice but to follow along.

Inside, Draco looked around dazedly at all the red and gold. He saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Ginny all seated around the fireplace with their respective piles of presents at their feet.

"Hey, Dray." Harry looked up happily and gestured for Draco to sit beside him. "What do you think?"

Draco scowled and brushed a lock of blond hair out of his eyes. "It's far too bright in here. How can you stand it?"

Ron scowled. "It's just sunlight, Malfoy. Judging by your skin color, though, I'd guess you don't really know what that is."

"Ha ha, Weasel, good one." Malfoy stuck his tongue out at Ron and seated himself by Harry. "You're lucky Harry doesn't want me to make fun of you anymore, or you might have had to listen to one of my scathing comebacks referring to your monetarily challenged family, your excessive amount of freckles, or the resemblance of your family to a bunch of discolored rabbits."

"Draco," Harry said warningly, "leave Ron alone."

"See?" Draco crossed his arms and put his presents at his feet. "Why don't we just get this over with?"

* * *

The next hour or so was filled with laughter, surprise, gratitude, and a lot of torn wrapping paper. 

"Oh, thank you so much, Harry! I love it!" Pansy put on her jewelry hastily and threw her arms around the raven-haired boy's neck. "It's perfect." She kissed his cheek gently and turned to show Hermione.

"Matches your eyes perfectly..." Draco winked at Harry and reached for his present from him. He had saved it for next to last, last being the gift from his mother.

Draco tore back the gold wrapping paper that adorned his gift. It was a small wooden box about the size of a jewelry box. He opened the box and looked inside to see a little mirror, small enough to fit in his pocket. It had a silver frame and he turned it over to see an inscription. 'I'll always be with you' – HP

"It's magic." Harry said quietly. "Sirius gave me something like it for Christmas last year, but I didn't open it until it was too late. I have the matching one. All you have to do is say my name and it'll contact my mirror and we'll be able to talk to each other."

"Thanks, Harry. It's great. I love it." Draco kissed Harry softly. "Don't worry, we're going to get Sirius really soon... tomorrow night even."

Harry perked up a little at that and glanced around at everyone. Nobody had any gifts left to open, except for Malfoy. "So, are you going to open the one from your mum now?" He pointed at the package near Draco's feet.

"I suppose." Draco lifted the gift and carefully removed its wrapping. Inside were a short note, a small plaque, and a ring box. Draco glanced over the note quickly before taking a good look at the plaque. "It's all about my inheritance. I don't understand. Father disowned me. Why would mum give me this stuff?"

"Let me see, Draco." Hermione reached over to take the note from him. After reading it herself, she looked up smugly. "Now hand me that box and the plaque." She opened the box, and inspected both the ring and the plaque.

Draco leaned toward her, trying to see what she had apparently discovered. "So, do you know what's going on or not?" He was slightly irritated that she could figure it out and he couldn't.

"She is showing you that you aren't exactly disowned. This plaque is a part of your family tree." Hermione handed the plaque back to Draco in order to let him inspect it.

"You mean it shows a part of his family history?" Harry looked a bit puzzled. "He already knows about that."

"No, Harry. It is an actual part of his family tree. Old wizarding families have a tree on the main family property that is instilled with the magic core of that family. That plaque was made from the wood of that tree. It's a part of his father's branch to be exact." Hermione curiously had managed to look both smug and disapproving at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I know all about that." Ron grinned happily in relief that he finally knew more about something than Draco. "Once that plaque has been made, there's no real erasing you from the family. Of course, they can disown you, but not entirely. You still have all the benefits and curses of being a Malfoy. You know, stuff that applies to Malfoys by blood."

"Hmm, I know what you're talking about now." Draco said thoughtfully. "I also know what my mum is really trying to say. She is reminding me that she is now barren. She can't have anymore children and my dad is going to want to continue the line. The ring bears the Malfoy family crest. It is passed to the heir of the family at his coming of age party. For me, it would have been a few days ago." He gazed thoughtfully out one of the windows before his eye caught something. There was something flying straight for the window... an owl. He groaned piteously as he recognized precisely which owl was headed toward him.

Draco rose shakily and walked toward the window, gathering the stares of the rest of the common room occupants. Opening the window, he extended an arm for the regal looking hawk owl to perch on. He removed the letter from the owl's leg and watched as it soared out the window, obviously expecting no response letter. Draco, rather nervous as to what his father could possibly have to say to him, returned to his seat at Harry's side to read the letter.

"_Draco_

_It has come to my attention that Narcissa has disobeyed my direct orders and remained in contact with you. I am to understand that she has additionally provided you with your coming of age gift. I have been deliberately undermined in the entire situation regarding your dismissal from this household and that does not bode well with me._

_In light of your reception of said gift, I am reluctant but determined to extend my apology to you for your inconvenience during the time of your exile. I realize that you are a clever child and have undoubtedly figured out my predicament. You, however unsatisfactory, are my only heir and thus I am resigned to accept you, albeit begrudgingly._

_I have contacted Severus, whom I know you have been staying with, and have arranged for your return immediately after the term's conclusion. Enjoy what you have remaining of your so-called freedom from my "reign of terror" as Narcissa has so aptly taken to calling it. As my heir, it is to be known that you are to behave according to my will henceforth and refrain from causing myself and the family name any more embarrassment. This extends to sexual preference, as I am certain you already know. I have had my doubts about you from the beginning and will seek to ensure that you will also produce an heir. Therefore, your previous engagement to Miss Parkinson has been reinstated._

_Lucius"_

Draco stood abruptly and shoved the letter in Pansy's direction. "Would you look at that? It's his way of apologizing, can you believe it? Honestly, as though I have no choice. He has forgotten that I am stubborn and I will not allow him to control me any longer. I am of age and he has no power over me. Someone give me a quill and some parchment." Draco looked around expectantly and was frustrated to see everyone staring slack-jawed at his outburst. "Harry, snap out of it. Get me some parchment and a quill. I need to send a response."

Harry's head jerked as he came to himself. Yet, he still had to stare for a moment. He was not quite used to this side of Draco anymore, having grown accustomed to the sweet, caring, rather sissy-like side of him. He rose, however, and went to get the things for Draco, returning a moment later.

"Thank you, Harry." Draco smiled reassuringly at Harry, as though having sensed Harry's previous thoughts. He then sat at one of the desks to write. Pausing momentarily to think, he wrote simply "I refuse" and folded it up. "Alright, now that that is taken care of. Let's talk about going to get Sirius tonight. I will take this to the Owlery after dinner."

Draco obviously didn't have to tell Harry twice. Jumping excitedly, Harry broke out in a little victory dance, chanting "We're getting Sirius tonight."

"You need help, kid." Draco shook his head, laughing at Harry's antics.

* * *

"Remind me again why I am sneaking out of Hogwarts to go free somebody I don't even know from the grips of death?" Pansy shuddered against the cold, pulling her cloak tightly around her. 

Pansy, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were making their way swiftly and as close to silently as possible across Hogwarts's grounds toward the Forbidden Forest. The group was huddled together pressing against the biting wind that howled past as they pressed forward.

"Simply because I asked you to" Draco smiled, his teeth chattering, "and you love me."

"Oh, and you're so bloody lucky for that, Dray." Pansy frowned and looked around suspiciously. "Where are we going, by the way?"

"Into the Forbidden Forest of course," Harry turned slightly to see Pansy's horror stricken face. "How else would we get to the Thestrals?"

Hearing this, Pansy stopped in her tracks. Overcome with surprise mingled with fear, she just couldn't bring herself to continue toward that kind of thing. Of all the ways to get to the Ministry of Magic, they were going to ride Thestrals. "Oh no, I'm not getting on one of those things. I can't even see them."

"Well, consider yourself among the lucky then, Pansy." Ginny huffed as she trudged back a few steps to pull Pansy forward. "When we mount them, just close your eyes and don't open them no matter what happens."

Pansy continued to walk, albeit stiffly, toward the forest, clutching Ginny as if she were the anchor holding her to solid ground. She swallowed a lump that had taken up residence in her throat and blinked back the tears that apprehension had brought to her eyes.

When they reached the clearing in the woods that Harry knew the Thestrals were kept in, he guided Pansy toward the closest one and boosted her up. Pansy clenched her jaw and shut her eyes resolutely. Ginny mounted behind her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Ron and Hermione mounted another, leaving Harry and Draco to ride on another.

"Here we go." Harry whispered excitedly. The last time he had made a trip like this one, it had been under terrible circumstances. This time, however, he was in a much lighter mood and thoroughly enjoyed the flight. Watching the villages pass underneath, Harry delighted in the feeling of flight.

When at last they reached the vandalized telephone box that marked the entrance to the Ministry of Magic, Harry was so excited that he could barely contain himself. More than once Draco was forced to pinch him as he wiggled about resuming his earlier chant.

The group piled into the cramped telephone box and Harry, nearest the receiver, dialed 62442 and the now familiar cool female voice of the Ministry's lifts greeted them.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione Granger... we're here to rescue Sirius Black from the Department of Mysteries." Harry piped up, watching the look of horror on Draco's face. "Hey, I don't think it really tells anyone. We didn't catch any heat about it the last time."

"Thank you," the voice answered instead of Draco, "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

It then went into its usual bit about being searched and registering their wands at the security desk. Harry wasn't paying it a bit of attention though. He had forgotten that the last time, the security guard wasn't there. He had no idea what would happen this time.

As though reading his mind, Hermione suddenly began to speak... "Hold still everyone. I have this covered." She pulled out her wand and cast a disillusionment charm over them.

Relieved, Harry spoke again to the lift, which hadn't budged a bit. "Okay, we will. Now, take us down."

The lift moved slowly down and as it reached the atrium, Harry signaled for the group to be silent. The security guard at the desk looked curiously at the lift as it opened without anyone in it. He didn't seem bothered enough to move from his seat, however, and shrugged it off. He tapped his foot casually on the floor and watched the gold fountain in the center of the atrium spout water into its surrounding pool.

Harry thought absentmindedly of how bored that guard must have been. He pushed the security guard out of his head as he started down the hallway toward the lifts.

The group piled once more into a lift, this one with much more space and awaited their descent as Harry pushed the button marked '9'. Harry groaned as the lift noisily made its way to the Department of Mysteries. He wondered vaguely if the noise would have piqued the guard's interest any more than the empty entrance lift. Either way, he figured there wasn't much of a point in worrying about it now.

When the lift lady's voice announced their arrival at the Department of Mysteries, the gang trooped out toward the plain black door. Hermione took the lead and opened the door hurriedly, ushering everyone into the circular room the door lead to. Before shutting the door, she uttered "_Flagrate_" and a red X appeared, shimmering on the door. She shut the door silently behind her and watched as the room rotated.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?" Draco muttered more to himself than anything.

"Relax. Ron, I know this might bring up some pretty horrific memories for you, but we're going to go the way we did the first time we were here." Harry gave a glance in Ron's direction, before gazing across the room dimly lit by the blue flamed candles. He walked purposefully straight across the room and opened the door there.

Ron shuddered as he saw the tank of brains that had attacked him less than a year before. It's alright, Harry, we all have bad memories of this place. Let's just press on and try to make some more pleasant ones.

Everyone ignored the slightly puzzled faces of Draco and Pansy, who were luckily absent from the last visit. No one was willing to talk about what had happened and Draco and Pansy were happy, for once, to be out of the loop.

"No need to mark this door, Hermione. It will only confuse us as we try to get out." Harry turned to face the circular room again. "I'm just glad that they actually made this simple by having the rooms move the same way all the time."

When the door shut behind him, and the room spun once again. Harry led the group directly across the room again, taking a deep breath as he opened the door. The door opened to a familiar, dimly lit, rectangular room that was quite like and amphitheater.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they walked toward the raised dais in the middle of the sunken center of the room. They gathered nervously in front of the archway with the tattered black veil and waited.

Draco stepped forward, closer to the veil, and pulled a folded bit of parchment from his pocket. He cleared his voice, suddenly feeling the pressure of what he was attempting to do. "I hope you won't be too disappointed if I don't have this quite right... I'm sure it will work though." He felt Harry place a hand on his arm reassuringly.

All too soon the hand was removed, however, and Draco once again stood shakily before the veil. He eyed the parchment in his hand warily before unfolding it. Aloud he read, "_Nee bevaht ondlu oh senod sawt ahw. Nees erof nueru tufah tae deht. Tfe levaht ondlu ohsk calbs uiris. Tfeh tefil rae deht wonod nu_."

The veil rustled as the group waited on bated breath. However, they waited in vain. The veil produced nothing more than the normal whisper. Draco muttered under his breath before turning to face Harry. "Look," he whispered, "the whole thing is clichéd. I know that. I have one more here. I knew it had to be said backward."

Harry nodded mutely. Ron spoke softly though. "It's kinda like the mirror of Erised then?"

Harry nodded again and motioned to Draco who looked as though he were going to try again. "I just had to figure out whether to say each line backward but in order or completely backward." Draco rubbed his chin anxiously. "Since that one didn't work, I'm going to try it the other way."

Everyone held their breath once again as Draco recited "_Tfeh tefil rae deht wonod nu. Tfe levaht ondlu ohsk calbs uiris. Nees erof nueru tufah tae deht. Nee bevaht ondlu oh senod sawt ahw._"

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I know, I know... It's a horrible place to leave this, but I just felt like this chapter deserved a cliff hanger. Will Sirius come out of the veil or will Draco have set him up for a major disappointment? Either way, how will this affect their relationship? I'm sorry this chapter has been a loooooooong time coming, and I have no excuses. You all might go a little easier on me though if I tell you my wonderful news... I'm engaged. So, yeah, I've been spending lots of time with my significant other. Rest assured, I am STILL going to finish this. Big ups, once again, to my wonderful friend, beta reader, and roommate, **N.C. PsyChick**, my little sister, and now my fiancé. Don't forget to review wonderful people. **

* * *

xMysticSecretx:** I'll need your email address if you want the NC-17 version of the last chapter… Oh, and you're lucky I was almost done with this chapter. It had been a year since I last updated. 


	12. Are you Sirius?

**Dream Connections: Chapter 11**

**_Are You Sirius?_** (I'm sorry for all the puns)

Everyone held their breath once again as Draco recited "_Tfeh tefil rae deht wonod nu. Tfe levaht ondlu ohsk calbs uiris. Nees erof nueru tufah tae deht. Nee bevaht ondlu oh senod sawt ahw._"

Nothing happened and Draco turned back to face the group. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I could've sworn..." Draco trailed off when he saw Ginny's face contort with shock.

"Look!" Ginny yelled and pointed behind Draco.

They turned collectively as watched as a body fell silently out from the veil.

"Catch him, you idiots!" Pansy screeched. Without waiting for anyone to do something, she pointed her wand and levitated him gently to the ground. "Honestly, you get him back and you're going to let him crack his skull on the bloody floor!"

Nobody was listening. As soon as Sirius appeared, the group had begun to gather around his body. It wasn't moving.

Sirius' face was fixed in the same look of shock that it had been when he fell through the veil. His eyes were wide open and staring straight at them.

"What's wrong with him? Is he still dead? Did this just get his body?" Ron was the first to speak after they realized Sirius wasn't moving.

"Well, we could always check his pulse." Hermione reached for Sirius' wrist and waited a moment. "He's alive! He just isn't conscious."

"He looks stunned," Draco muttered, raising his wand. "_Ennervate_."

Sirius blinked many times before sitting up and looking around. "Where's Bellatrix! Merlin, Harry, we've got to get you out of here! The fight has moved, hasn't it? Did any aurors arrive yet?"

"Sirius, hold on a minute!" Hermione tried to restrain the frantic man, just barely catching his attention. Once he had looked at her, she continued. "The fight is over. It has been for months now. Bellatrix is gone. Sirius, you've been dead for about six or so months."

Sirius gazed at Hermione, utterly bewildered. "What are you talking about?" He turned to Ginny. "She's gone mad, hasn't she? House-elves put her over the deep end, eh?"

"No, Sirius, I haven't gone mad!" Hermione looked absolutely offended. "You were dead! Just ask Harry!"

Sirius turned to Harry, just realizing that Harry hadn't said a word yet. His green eyes were wide and glistening. His jaw hung slack. He looked like a kid who was frozen in a moment of absolute joyful surprise.

"Okay…so, maybe I was dead." Sirius muttered. "No other way this one would be looking like that. And who are you?" Sirius turned to Draco and Pansy suddenly.

Draco stretched his hand forward. "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Pansy Parkinson." He shook Sirius's hand and gestured to Pansy. "Before you flip again, I think an explanation of sorts is in order."

Sirius agreed and Draco looked to Hermione who knew more on the subject than he, but Ron started first. "Lestrange hit you with a stunner and you fell through the veil. Harry's been mourning you ever since. Everyone kept saying you were dead. Then, this Halloween, Malfoy offered to help get you from the veil because he knew more about it than we did. He said you weren't dead... just in limbo."

"Thank you, Ron, but that still doesn't explain why Malfoy and Parkinson's children are helping you lot." He looked at Draco expectantly. He seemed to be the voice of the two.

"Well, I'm sort of..."

What he was going to say, nobody will know because Harry chose that moment to speak. "He's my friend now, Sirius. We ended the feud. He's been disowned and Pansy probably would be if her parents knew she was here. I owe him everything because he's brought you back."

Everyone glanced between Harry and Draco, seeing a dark look cross Draco's face before he stood suddenly. "Right," he said. "Let's get out of here."

Draco brushed the dust from his robes, taking special notice of the spots on his robes from where he was kneeling on the floor. His features were stony and he suddenly seemed distant. "We'd better hurry or the mark Granger left on the door will be gone."

Nobody argued. Everyone stood, collectively brushing themselves off and following Draco. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Pansy sent curious looks after Draco before glaring at Harry. Harry, of course, took no notice because he was suddenly deep in conversation with Sirius. Sirius looked confused but interested as Harry told him everything that had happened since his "death," apparently excluding his relationship with Draco.

* * *

Draco was seething by the time he got to his chambers. They had left Sirius in Hogsmeade with the keys to 12 Grimmauld Place, after Hermione had assured them that the Ministry had declared Sirius innocent. As soon as the group had left the forbidden forest and reached the castle, Draco had stormed off toward the dungeons without so much as a goodnight. Pansy had hesitated only a moment before hurrying after him. She called goodnight over her shoulder as she tried to catch up, waving quickly.

Now, Pansy sat on the couch in front of the fireplace in Draco's quarters. Draco paced angrily before her. "How _could _he!" Draco yelled suddenly, stopping and staring at Pansy expectantly. "How could he interrupt me like that in order to keep our relationship from that man? It's his godfather for Merlin's sake. You'd think it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Did you ever consider that maybe Harry wanted to catch up with Sirius before shocking him with the news that he's gay? That might've been a bit much for the man to digest, considering that he's just found out he's been dead for half a bloody year?" Pansy, always the voice of reason, tried to make sense of Harry's actions as best she could. She didn't sound all that convincing, even to herself, as she shared the opinion that Harry was wrong.

"Give him some time, Draco, and _then_ talk to him about it. Perhaps he has a good reason. You'll never know for sure until you calm down and talk to him." Pansy rose and stood in front of Draco, reaching up with both hands and holding his hair back. "Try to relax and don't do anything rash, babe." She kissed his pale nose and pulled him into a long hug. "He really appreciates what you've done for him. You have given him one of the best gifts in the world. Honestly, you could hardly have done better by bringing his parents back. Now, get some sleep. There's no doubt, he'll want to spend time with Sirius for a while. Take my advice and be there too. Get close to Sirius. Once he's comfortable with you and Sirius, maybe he'll come around to telling him about your relationship."

Draco seemed to go almost limp, all anger seeping away suddenly. "You're right, Pan. You're always right." He kissed Pansy's forehead, gave her a brotherly squeeze and pushed her gently toward the door. "You get some rest too…and thanks. I owe you for helping. You're the best friend I could ever have." He smirked playfully. "Y'know, there's still time in this break for you to hang out with Shamrock." The brunette smiled as she rolled her eyes and left the room.

Dragging himself up the stairs, Draco sighed before throwing himself, fully clothed, into the bed.

* * *

Ron swore and ducked as Hermione swung at Harry. Her hand caught his face with a resounding slap. "I can't _believe_ your nerve, Harry." She whirled on heel and stormed away.

Harry held his hand to his cheek where Hermione had just hit him. "What the bleeding hell was that for?" He turned to Ron, but finding him looking none too pleased either, backed away a few steps. "What is wrong with you two?"

"No," Ron spat, "what is wrong with _you_? I never thought I'd feel sorry for Malfoy, of all people, but I don't think anyone deserves to be written off like that. After what he just did for you, you made him seem like nothing. What, are you all of a sudden ashamed of him?"

Harry looked more confused than ever. "What are you talking about!"

"Don't play dumb, Harry." Ron sighed at Harry's look. "Okay, so maybe you're not playing. Maybe you _are_ just that dumb. You didn't realize that you interrupted Draco when you figured he was going to tell Sirius about your relationship and said you two were friends? How did you think Draco would take that? Why do you think he just got up like he did and started ignoring you? He hasn't spoken to you since Sirius came back, mate... and you're oblivious to all of it. That's really self-centered."

Harry wasn't used to this side of Ron. He had been up close and personal with angry Ron, jealous Ron, happy Ron, and a bunch of other 'Rons', but never had he seen disapproving Ron. "I... I don't know what to say. I... do you think he's mad at me?" Harry spluttered, having just taken in everything that the redhead was saying.

"No, you know, I don't really think he's all that mad." Ron's sarcastic tone was clear. "You hurt him, Harry. That much is obvious. I never thought Slytherins or Malfoys had feelings, but I guess he does because you hurt them bad." He paused and watched his words impact Harry. "Now, I'm not really the type for these kinds of talks. That's normally 'Mione's area of expertise, but she's a little too upset for it right now."

"Well," Harry started cautiously, "what should I do about this?"

"First, you need to determine why you did it. I'm sure you already know, but just pin-point it. Then, fix it. Simple as that." Ron shrugged and headed toward Gryffindor tower. "Just don't wait long, or else it might be too late."

Harry sat on the nearby steps and laid his head in his hands. He knew he needed to get back to the tower before Filch or Mrs. Norris found him, but he needed to think just now. He wasn't quite sure why he didn't want Sirius to find out about him and Draco. He didn't necessarily think that Sirius would be too disapproving, but he might be disappointed in him though.

Harry wasn't sure, but he didn't think he could tell Sirius right away. He just hoped that when he did tell him, there would still be something to tell.

* * *

"Hello, Harry." Blaise leaned back against a sofa in Gryffindor common room casually as though he were there all the time. "It's good to see you."

It had been a month since they'd gone to get Sirius, and though Draco and Sirius were getting along fabulously, Harry still hadn't spilled the beans. Draco seemed to have calmed down a lot much to Harry's relief, but he could tell it was still bothering the blond.

During that time, Harry realized he hadn't seen much of Ginny. He hadn't thought much about it though, because he spent all his time with Draco, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione. It appeared now that she had been spending all _her _time with Blaise Zabini because there he was sitting in the common room.

"Zabini," Harry greeted Blaise with a nod. "Where's Ginny?"

"Oh, she's around, I'm sure." Blaise waved his hand around as though to gesture that he hadn't the slightest idea or care as to where she was. "You know, Harry, she and I are just friends. We have never been more than that."

"Neither have we if you remember correctly... and we won't be." Harry glared at him, frowning in distrust. "Why don't you just leave me alone, Zabini? I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Aww, come on, Harry. Don't be like that." Blaise stood and walked closer to Harry who was frozen in place at the bottom of the stairs to the boys' dormitories. "If you should be upset with anyone, it should be Draco. I mean, he is the one who set me up. Not everything is how it appears." Blaise had seen his chance and had taken it. He knew all about the potion that Draco had slipped him now, because Draco has a nasty little habit of talking in his sleep. Blaise had long since taken up the other nasty little habit of listening to him.

Harry's frown deepened. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. So, he decided not to finish it and simply walked away. He was almost through the portrait hole when Blaise said something that made him pause. "Why don't you ask yourself, or better yet, Draco, what really went on that night of the party? It was really so convenient for him, don't you think?"

Harry shook his head and pushed through the portrait hole into the corridor. A little thought niggled in the back of his mind, however... _what is Blaise talking about?

* * *

_

Having accomplished his task of at least planting the seed of mistrust in Harry's mind, Blaise was quite happy with biding his time. If he knew anything about Harry, it was that he was insanely curious. He knew Harry wouldn't be able to go on living without investigating what he had said.

Ginny had served her purpose well enough, but frankly, Blaise was getting sick of her. He decided that he was going to take some time off from her incessant flirting. It was making him ill and he needed some male company pronto. So, he set off in search of Old Faithful, better known as Terry Boot from Ravenclaw.

Every proper gay Hogwarts male knew about Terry Boot. He was good for a romp and a roll in the hay anytime, no matter with whom. Now, Terry was not necessarily flat-out gay so much as sexually selfish and shamelessly promiscuous. That may not seem very Ravenclaw of him, but that was Terry in a nutshell. There were rumors floating around that he'd even had some fun with a certain potions master. Of course, nobody could or even wanted to prove that one, though.

All other things aside, however, Terry Boot was the perfect lay. He was a no-strings-attached kind of guy, and males and females alike appreciated him for it.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Sirius. Tell us another one, please." Harry gave Sirius a lopsided grin across the table at the Three Broomsticks. "I want to hear another Marauder story, especially if it involves Snape being tortured."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "As amusing as it is to hear about Severus being awkward and adolescent, he isn't actually that bad and doesn't deserve this. He'd die if he knew we were hearing all of this." Draco turned his gaze back upon Sirius and smiled. "I do really enjoy your stories though."

Sirius laughed and clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder. "All right there, little cousin, don't go all sappy on us. I rather enjoy your snappy retorts and faux bad attitude, especially when you and Harry go at it. You two bicker like James and Lily used to... just like an old married couple."

Harry and Draco's cheeks were flushed as Harry ducked his head and Draco coughed. Sirius looked between the two of them and shrugged. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled, though, changing the subject effectively to Ginny.

"I wonder what she's been up to." Ron mused, furrowing his brow. "She used to hang around us a lot more than this.

"Oh," Harry scowled. "She's been hanging out with Zabini... fat lot of good _she_ learned from Halloween."

Draco narrowed his eyes. He knew that Blaise was up to something and he needed to put an end to it as soon as possible. The boy simply could not be trusted, especially around Harry and Ginny. So, Draco decided to set Pansy up as a tail if he could convince her to detach her lips from Mr. Magical Marshmallows.

"Hey," Draco said suddenly. "Why don't we all go take a look at the 3Ws down the lane? I hear they have some good stuff on the market now." He started to get up and motioned for everyone to join him. He completely missed, however, the suspicious glare that Harry sent in his direction.

Harry made a mental note to corner Draco later. He knew that Draco wasn't fond of Blaise, but lately every time his name had come up, Draco had changed the subject completely. Of course, Harry didn't like that one bit. It made Draco look mighty shifty and Harry would hate for Blaise to be right.

* * *

As they left Hogsmeade, waving good-bye to Sirius, the group split. Ron and Hermione headed off toward the castle, while Harry led Draco toward the lake. At Draco's questioning look, Harry told him he simply wanted to take a walk and talk for a little while, just the two of them. Thinking nothing of it, Draco allowed himself to be led on.

After a few moments passed silently, Harry cut the pretense and got to the point. "What happened on Halloween?"

Harry's bluntness shocked Draco momentarily, but he eventually was able to stutter out "What do you mean?"

"Well," Harry began. "I ran into Blaise on my way out of the common room one time and he made the suggestion that you had something to do with our parting of ways. He suggested that I think about what you got out of it and whatever. So, I'm asking what happened." He ran a hand through his wild black hair nervously, eyeing Draco, who had gone quite pale and was now rapidly turning pink.

"Why that little sneak... Harry, you can't trust anything Blaise is throwing your way. He is deceitful and appears to have formed a vendetta against me. I get the feeling that he was just using Ginny to get to you and is now trying to use this to break us up, therefore using you to get to me." Draco sighed and reached to brush a hair out of Harry's green eyes. "What happened that night shouldn't have happened the way it did, and wouldn't have if Blaise weren't dead set on being abominable."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "_What_ happened?" He moved closer to Draco, appearing more menacing by the second... all his mistrust for Draco returning full blast. The thought kept running through his mind that Draco had been using him, that the whole thing was a joke, and that, in the end, Draco had been planning to publicly humiliate him.

"Harry, I think you should calm down." Draco backed away a few steps, holding his hands up in front of him defensively.

"Look, Draco, if you won't tell me, I know who will." Harry pointed accusingly at Draco's chest. "Are you going to spill it, or do I have to find Blaise?"

"Fine, Harry, but this is going to cause nothing but trouble. I don't know why it even matters anymore. Aren't you happy with me or are you questioning whether you'd be better off with Blaise? How do you think that would've turned out, huh?" Draco spat Blaise's name vehemently as he spoke. He was becoming more and more enraged with Zabini's interference and he swore revenge.

"Don't try to switch this around on me, Draco. This is about what happened on Halloween. Now tell me what happened!" Harry had had enough of Draco's run around and was already highly upset. The thought occurred to him that he shouldn't hear what Draco had to say when he was so emotional, but he pushed that thought aside.

"I warned you, Harry. I admit it. I set up the snogging session between Ginny and Blaise. I'm sorry it had to happen that way, but I'm not sorry that I did it. If I hadn't, you and I might not be together now. Ginny really liked Blaise, so it wasn't that far-fetched. I just gave them a nudge in that direction." Draco crossed his arms defiantly.

"What kind of a nudge, Draco?" Harry's voice was as icy as his glare while he awaited an answer.

"I gave them a potion, Harry. Are you happy now? Tell me. Are you satisfied?" Draco sneered at Harry. It was something Harry hadn't seen in a while and that little bit of the old Draco was apparently too much for him.

"No, I'm not satisfied. I'm through. _We're_ through! I knew I couldn't trust you. I just knew that the good old Draco who lived to make my life a living hell was still somewhere underneath that sweet crust. I should have seen right through this charade. I can't believe it's gone on for this long! I never want to speak to you again, _Malfoy_!" Harry spun on heel and stormed toward the castle. He hadn't turned quickly enough to hide his tears, though, and Draco had spotted them instantly.

Kicking himself, Draco ran after him, calling his name. Harry was too fast for him and was long gone by the time Draco reached the entrance hall. Taking heaving breaths, Draco held a stitch in his side and let out a piteous moan. He just knew Halloween was going to come back to bite him in the ass. His only hope was that they would've had a more stable relationship when it did. Now, things didn't look so bright anymore.

Draco figured he should probably find Harry before Blaise did and headed toward Gryffindor Tower. "_Homo erectum_" he panted to the Fat Lady.

"That's nice, dear, now take deep breaths." The Fat Lady smiled and swung open to reveal the common room through the portrait hole.

Everyone stared as Draco Malfoy stormed the Gryffindor common room. "Where is he?" Draco demanded. Everyone continued to stare and Draco started to get impatient. Grabbing a nearby first year by the collar, Draco yanked him out the chair and lifted him to eye level. "Where is Harry Potter? Tell me right this instant or I will hex you to kingdom come." He narrowed his gray eyes and brandished his wand at the surrounding Gryffindors. "Don't get any ideas, any of you. I am in no mood to toy with you lot. Now," he turned to the first year, "where is Harry Potter?"

The first year burst into tears. "I don't know! Please don't hurt me, Mister Malfoy, I really don't know." He curled himself into the fetal position, still dangling from Draco's hand.

"Aargh, doesn't anyone know!" Draco tossed the first year back among his friends and started to head for a group of third years.

"Draco, what in blue blazes do you think you're doing!" Hermione screeched, coming out of her chambers. "Are you threatening these poor students? You're a _prefect_ for heaven's sake!" She weaved her way through the trembling masses toward Draco. Gripping his shoulders, she gave him a little shake as though to wake him up.

Draco simply shook his blond head. "Where's Harry?"

"How am I supposed to know? He was with you." Hermione frowned at Draco's desperate look. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"He found out. I told him. I knew I shouldn't have, but I got so angry and I..." Draco broke off and looked away.

"You told him about Halloween, then?" Hermione guessed. "Oh, well that was just brilliant." She crossed her arms and huffed loudly. "I should've known this would happen. You amateurs just can't do a complete cover up. Look, Harry is probably in the Room of Requirement. There is no point trying to get to him. I would suggest you wait here for him to come back, but I don't think that's the best idea seeing as you've made half the students nearly wet themselves with fright. Calm down some. Take a walk around the castle. If Harry comes here, I'll try to do some damage control and then I'll send word to you."

Draco gave Hermione a half smile and a quick squeeze. "Thanks, you're a doll. I'll wander, I suppose, or try to find Blaise. That way, I might be able to keep him from doing even more damage than he's already done." He turned and left, barely hearing the collective sigh from the common room as the Fat Lady's portrait swung shut behind him, leaving him face to face with Harry... and Blaise.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, this was a lot quicker than that last gap, so hopefully you all are satisfied. I'm sorry for the cliffie, but I'm just cruel like that sometimes. I hope you can find it in your hearts to suck it up and take that shit... I mean, forgive me, friends. Anyway, a big thanks to my beta reader, best-friend, roommate, and confidante... **Azu Luna**,formerly known as **N.C. PsyChick**, cuz she's always there for me, fanfic-wise or otherwise. In a week, it will mark one whole year for me and my honey, so, I'm happy about that and would like to declare my love for him. I love you, baby. Right, so now you all can review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Gryffindorgrl86, YoflamRettopReverof, and Lunchie: **Thanks a lot, you guys. I'm really excited about being engaged. I can't wait to get married. Oh, and, of course, many thanks for reading my story as well, especially you, **YoflamRettopReverof**, cuz you've been with me for a while now.

**checkmarks: **I agree. Blaise is definitely a stinky poop head. I don't like him very much in this story, but in the story that **Azu Luna** and I are going to be writing really soon, he won't be. He'll be much cooler.

**lovedbytheangels: **I don't think Harry would've been able to take it either, which was why I allowed him his Sirius back.

**Enzetto, Yana5, gcho, insanemarionette, Rchan2, and AlannaCrow: **Thanks for reading my story. I'm glad you like it, and I should be updating on a much more regular/frequent basis. So, hopefully that pleases you guys. I know Sirius's return was bliss for y'all.

**The Great and Powerful Oz: **Thanks for reading. Yeah, Sirius's name is in there. The incantation actually says (and yes, I know it's really corny) "What was done should not have been... the death a future unforeseen... Sirius Black should not have left... undo now the dear life theft." So, I know I could've done better or been more original, but hey... people seem to like it.

**Azu Luna: **Wow, what's with people changing their names and crap. Sheesh! I should change my name to **SuperNameChanginWritrGrl85**! What do you think? Does it get my point across? Was it... was it too blatantly sarcastic? Should I maybe... maybe... tone it down some? What say you? Anyway, I'm so happy to be back sharing quarters with such an astounding person as yourself.


	13. An Unbearably Long Time

**Dream Connections: Chapter 12**

_**An Unbearably Long Time**_

Blaise waved a polite good bye to Terry as they parted ways outside the Room of Requirement. It was a dead useful room and he was quite happy that Harry had dispersed the knowledge of it through the DA. Sighing contentedly, he strolled in the opposite direction, humming an indistinct tune.

The tall Slytherin turned a corner casually and just barely saw the blur of black hair before Harry ran full speed into him. "What are you doing, Harry?" Blaise raised himself up on his elbows from the spot on the floor he had been hurled to. "You look like hell."

Harry wiped his blotchy tear-stained face with the sleeve of his cloak before speaking haltingly. "You…were right…about…Draco." Harry choked out the last word, bursting into a fresh batch of tears.

Blaise felt a pang of guilt, but quickly dismissed it. He had wanted this to happen. He walked over to the sobbing boy, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Harry shrugged out of the loose embrace. "No…just don't. I can't…not now…I…just leave me alone." He moved a few feet away, toward the Room of Requirement.

"Listen, Harry. Maybe I can help you. Just talk to me." Blaise took a step toward him, one hand outstretched.

"No, Blaise." Harry shook his head dejectedly. "I think you've done enough." He turned to leave, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, please, I know I can't make you feel any better about this, but you could at least vent it out. I'm sure you need to talk to someone. I'm here…you're here…" Blaise shrugged and gave Harry a weak smile. "We could take a nice walk and you can talk things out."

Harry gave his eyes a wipe before looking sadly at the other boy. "I guess I could talk to you."

Blaise flashed him a dazzling smile. "Of course you can." Things were going better than he had expected. Harry and Draco had clearly broken up if the tears were any indication. "So, why don't you start here, since I already know what happened at Halloween… I'm guessing that is what this is about. Did you two break up?"

Harry hung his head before mumbling, "No."

Blaise tried to hide his stunned expression before Harry looked up again. _They didn't break up? What the hell?_

"We were never actually together in the first place." Harry let out a choked sob and leaned against the wall for a moment. "I just can't believe I've been so stupid. Of course it was all just some joke to him."

"Well, that is just how Draco is, Harry. Don't go blaming yourself for this." Blaise drew Harry to his side again. "Here, I'll walk you to Gryffindor's common room. Just talk it out."

Harry leaned heavily on the other boy and let his head droop wearily. "I don't want to talk anymore. I just want to go to sleep…just need rest."

"That's right, Harry. Everything will be fine. I understand you're hurt, but…"

"Stop it, Blaise. I _don't _want to talk about it. I'm just going back to the room. You can go now. I don't need your help for that." Harry began walking toward the common room.

"Of course, Harry. I still want to walk with you though. You shouldn't be alone right now." Blaise caught up with Harry easily.

"Fine, Blaise. Whatever you want…really…just don't bother me." Harry sighed deeply and the pair continued on in silence until they were outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Look, I appreciate your concern and everything, Blaise, but I think I can handle it from here." Harry turned to shoo Blaise, but saw him looking awkwardly at the portrait of the Fat Lady. As he turned to look, he turned right into the heated gaze of Draco Malfoy.

"I cannot believe you ran straight into the arms of that conniving piece of shit!" Draco's face turned beet red and contorted with rage as he saw the two together.

"What are you getting so damn upset about, Malfoy?" Harry yelled back at the blond. "If anyone should be getting all mad, it's me. So what if I _did_ go looking for Blaise…what of it?"

"You are despicable!" Draco yelled at Blaise, jabbing a finger into his chest. "And _you_," he began whirling toward Harry, "are the most idiotic person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. How could you do this? If you only knew what a big mistake you're making…"

"Who said I'm making any mistakes, Malfoy?" Harry shoved Draco away from Blaise angrily. "If I've made any mistake, it was trusting you! Why don't you just leave and go back to where you belong… the dungeon with the other snakes!"

"I'm not leaving until _he_ leaves!" Draco pointed at Blaise venomously.

"Fine, he was just leaving." The smile Harry shot Blaise was pure spun sugar. "Good night, Blaise, and thank you for comforting me." He then turned to Draco, narrowing his eyes. "Malfoy…" He nodded curtly and stormed into the Gryffindor common room where all eyes were immediately upon him.

"What the hell do you lot want?" Harry scowled at the group of first years nearest the doors. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to mind your own bloody fucking business!"

A few of the children backed away, the one Draco had singled out whimpered quietly, and everyone suddenly became focused on anything but Harry Potter. Hermione alone was the exception.

"Harry, can I speak to you for a few moments?" Hermione wound through the crowd of frightened students and grasped Harry's forearm tightly.

Harry frowned at her hand and looked up into her eyes. "I don't suppose I really have a choice, do I?"

"No, not really. Come with me." Hermione led the way into her cozy quarters, almost identical to Draco's except that it was decorated with a Gryffindor theme. She indicated for Harry to take a seat on the couch in front of the fire and waited patiently as he did so.

"Tell me what's going on, Harry." The bushy-haired brunette placed her hands firmly on her hips, but softened her facial features so that she looked more understanding than angry.

"There's nothing to tell." Harry stared hard into the flames that flickered in the fireplace.

"Oh, I can bet a hell of a lot of money that there is." Hermione took a seat next to her friend on the couch. "Tell me about it, Harry. I know it has to do with Draco."

"Such pals you and Malfoy are now, aren't you, _Herm_?" Harry's eyes blazed, though he never took them from the fire. "I suppose he came here and told you everything."

"No, Harry. Don't be such a prick. You know I hate when you call me that. _Draco_ came here looking for you. The only thing he told me was that you found out what happened on Halloween." Hermione touched the boy's arm gently, but it was jerked away instantly.

Green eyes glared dangerously into Hermione's soft brown ones. "You know what happened that night, don't you? I can't believe you've known all this time and didn't tell me! Are you my friend or not, Hermione?"

"You know what, Harry…YES! As a matter of fact, I _do_ know what happened that night _and_ why, which is more than I can say for you. Pansy told me all of what was happening as soon as you ran from the room. That's why Ron and I never came looking for you. Didn't you wonder about that?" Hermione sighed loudly and crossed her arms. "Sure, it may not have been the best idea in the world, but try to understand why Draco did it. He only wanted to be with you. He really likes you, Harry."

"No, he doesn't, Hermione. I can't believe you've let them convince you of that crap. You must be delusional. It's _Malfoy_ for crying out loud! He only did this to ruin my life as much as he possibly could. I should've known better…but you…you KNEW!" Harry stood abruptly and walked to the door. "You knew what was going on, Hermione. You are supposed to be my friend and you're supposed to be the _smart _one." He glared at Hermione for a moment before exiting, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Draco glared icily at the boy standing awkwardly by his side. "I'm going to _kill_ you, Zabini. You have officially gone too far." 

"Oh, I've gone too far, have I?" Blaise scoffed indignantly at Draco. "_YOU_ were the one who used a love potion!"

"Yeah, well I didn't use it on Harry. You are manipulating him far beyond what I have done. Sure, I screwed up your chances, but everything else was genuine. You don't even like him!" Draco clenched his fists and chewed his lip angrily. "Why in the hell are you even doing this? What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar? I mean damn, what's with all the questions? FUCK!" Blaise turned exasperatedly to make his way to the dungeons.

Draco raised an eyebrow before grabbing Blaise's shoulder roughly, turning him back around. "Do you think this is some kind of a joke, Zabini? Do you think this is a fucking _joke_? Do you know who you are dealing with?" He slammed the boy up against the corridor wall. "I will only say this once, Zabini, so you'd bloody well better listen up. If you interfere with my and/or Harry's love life ever again, in any way, I will personally hex your balls up your ass and through your nose. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, oh magnificent Lord Malfoy…" Blaise glowered and gave a mock bow.

"Don't toy with me, Zabini, or you'll wind up some magical creature's teething ring." Draco shoved Blaise harshly once more before turning, with a billowing of his robes, toward the dungeons.

"Don't toy with me, Zabini," Blaise mocked Draco under his breath, "or you'll wind up some magical creature's teething ring." He glared darkly in the direction the blond had taken. "Oh, Draco, if only I were kind enough to leave you alone now. But alas, I have been waiting for this for too long. Idle threats…you don't scare _anyone_ anymore."

* * *

The days dragged on slowly for Draco. Harry refused to speak to him at all, and hardly ever glanced in his direction. He had spoken to Hermione, to see if she had made any headway with the boy, but she informed him that she was being snubbed as well. 

"I can't take this much longer, Pan." Draco seethed over his untouched breakfast, occasionally sending longing looks over at the Gryffindor table. "It's unbearable."

Pansy stroked Draco's arm reassuringly. She nudged his plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes toward him. "Eat something, Dray. I know things are bad, but he just needs some time to let things settle. You can't get all sick over this. Just eat, and we'll think of something later. Seamus and I were going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, but you're more than welcome to join us."

"Oh yeah, tomorrow is Saturday, isn't it? Well then, no…I told Hermione I'd go along with her. She's feeling rather down since Harry is leaving her out of the loop. Ron, of course, will be visiting Sirius along with Harry tomorrow, and Hermione needs some company." Draco pushed his eggs around with his fork and sighed heavily. "He is being so hard-headed about this. He won't even listen to me when I try to say 'hi' to him. He's completely ignored me all week during classes, even though we were lab partners in potions. I don't know how he managed it, but I don't think he's said a word to me since he found out."

Blaise snickered from a few seats away. "Potter won't talk to you, Malfoy? What are you going to do, cry about it?" He smirked and leaned toward Draco and Pansy. "He certainly hasn't been avoiding me. As a matter of fact, I'm going to meet his godfather tomorrow."

Draco slammed his fists on the table, leaping to his feet. "I warned you, Zabini! You just don't learn. I will crush you under my thumb, you insignificant little bug!"

Draco stormed angrily from the Great Hall with Pansy hot on his tail. He spared one glance at Harry, who gazed for a second in his direction before quickly turning his attention back to his food.

"Pan, I don't know what I'm going to do about this. Harry won't listen to me, but he'll take Zabini to meet Sirius. He is completely ignoring one of his best friends because she knew about Halloween… he's not on speaking terms with another friend because she thinks he stole her man… and I have no clue as to what I should do." Draco ran his fingers shakily through his hair before slamming a fist into the nearest wall. Continuing to walk toward their first class, but now cradling his hand, he muttered under his breath about dreams that had returned.

* * *

"Harry, what is going on between you and Blaise?" Ron approached the subject very carefully, knowing how touchy Harry had been lately. One wrong word and Ron was likely to be in the same boat as Hermione. Classes had just finished, and the two were walking back to Gryffindor common room as usual…well, as usual as it could get without Hermione around. 

"Nothing is going on with Blaise." Harry glared at his friend as though daring him to say something else.

"Well then why are you taking him to meet Sirius, and why are you letting Ginny go on believing that you're dating him?" Ron stopped walking and pulled on Harry's robes so that he would too.

Harry sighed and turned to look into the other boy's puzzled blue eyes. "Maybe because I _am _dating him…"

"WHAT? Harry, you just said that nothing was going on!" Ron's face contorted with an array of emotions from anger and disgust to shock and horror.

"Well, nothing is going on apart from that, Ron." Harry glared at his redheaded friend. "Do you have an objection to that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do! Harry, you are being ridiculously stupid! Draco likes you an awful lot and went through a lot to try to get you. Just because he was a bit underhanded, which isn't uncommon for a Slytherin, mind you, you're just going to toss him to the side for Zabini? If you had been thinking clearly over the past few days, you'd have realized that he is being just as sneaky and manipulative as Draco was." Ron stood defiantly, watching Harry's reaction.

"So, he's Draco to you as well, Weasley?" Harry attempted to bore a hole in Ron's head with his eyes as he stepped toward the boy. "Well then, since you think he's so bloody great, why don't you get Hermione and you both go join his fan club!"

Ron stepped forward as well, towering over his friend. "Well, I'd rather be in his fan club than yours right now, you hard-headed twit!"

"Don't talk to me that way, you overgrown carrot!"

"Dick-licker!"

"Twat gobbler!"

"Arse-plunging spooge gurgler!"

"You filthy little piece of poor white trash!"

Ron's eyes widened as he bit back a retort. "Well, if that's how you feel about me and my family, Potter, then you can just go off with your little friend. Maybe the Sorting Hat was right about you… you _do_ belong in Slytherin. You're no better than the scum swinging from You-Know-Who's dick. I hope you have a horribly miserable life and that you realize what a fucking prick you're being. When you do, though…I hope Draco rejects your sorry arse." Ron shoved Harry into the wall and hurried off to his quarters, leaving Harry alone in the corridor.

* * *

Draco buried his head into his arms that lay resting on a table in the Three Broomsticks. "This is bloody miserable. I can't believe he's gotten to you too." 

Ron nodded sullenly, sipping his butterbeer and staring at the wall behind Draco. Hermione glanced between the two dejected boys and sighed. "Harry is being utterly ridiculous. I don't think he really likes Zabini at all. I think he is just doing this to piss everyone off."

"Well, if that's what he's doing, he's doing a damn convincing job." Ron nodded in the direction of the door where Harry and Blaise had just entered, arm in arm. Another week had dragged along and none of the three at the table had talked to Harry. Ginny hadn't either, but she had calmed down and had moved on to some quiet Ravenclaw.

Hermione groaned and nudged Draco. "Come on, let's get out of here. I sent an owl to Sirius. I really think we should tell him what's going on, because Harry is being unreasonable. He agreed to meet with us after Harry left him today down by the Shrieking Shack."

"Do you really think that is such a good idea?" Draco frowned thoughtfully as he mulled it over. "Harry won't like it if we just run off and snitch to his godfather."

"So, you have a better idea then?" Hermione snapped quickly at the blond. Seeing him simply look taken aback, she smirked. "That's what I thought. Let's get going, Sirius is waiting."

The new trio trudged solemnly through Hogsmeade, all three wondering if Sirius could help. They saw him lingering near the Shrieking Shack and sped up.

"Hey, Snuffles," Ron and Hermione muttered together.

"Hello," Sirius returned, apprehensively eyeing the somber group, "and what's gotten into you three? You look like you've lost your best friend."

"Got it in one, you have." Draco bitterly crossed his arms and turned to spit in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

Sirius nodded, immediately gathering what was up. "Had a fight with Harry, then…I wondered why you lot haven't been with him these last few times. It's just been him and that shady character. I don't like him much. He has shifty eyes."

"Shifty eyes…ha!" Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "He's got more than shifty eyes. He's got a black heart, eyes that are green with envy, and roaming hands."

"I take it the three of you don't like him either." Sirius smiled at Draco warmly and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Draco, Harry doesn't really like him. I suppose he's just taking revenge on you for whatever happened. This can't last."

For a moment, the three students gazed wildly amongst themselves. Then, regaining their senses, they turned to Sirius.

"What? Did you honestly think I couldn't tell what was going on between Harry and Draco? I'm not an idiot. Lily and James used to act just like them." The man smiled nostalgically and squeezed Draco's shoulder. "Trust me, son, I wouldn't give those two more than a week."

"They've already had two bloody weeks!" Draco cracked his knuckles as he pounded a fist into his palm. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Oh, don't be so impatient. We all know how stubborn the kid can be. Give him some time and I'm sure he'll realize what a prick he's being." Sirius smiled at each of his godson's friends. "Things will right themselves soon enough."

* * *

"Sure…fat lot of good it did going to see _him_," Draco muttered under his breath to Hermione. 

"Oh cut it out, Draco. I'm sure Sirius knows what he's talking about. Just give Harry more time and he'll come around." Hermione spoke with an optimism that did not quite seem to reach her eyes which had dulled considerably over the two weeks since they'd met with Sirius.

"I'm done." Draco sighed heavily and slumped in his chair across from Ron and Hermione in the library. "At least you two have each other. I have nothing and no one. I don't even have my family anymore. I'm beginning to think opposing my father was a big mistake. Obviously I'm not gaining anything this way."

Hermione's head shot up. "What? Draco, you can't be serious! You did a marvelous thing by refusing to serve You-Know-Who, don't go back now! I _know_ it's not in you to do that. You can't…" Her voice trailed off as Draco stared back at her unflinchingly. "You're not going to are you? After all that…"

Draco turned away from Hermione's searching eyes. "It's better to have some purpose in life than none at all, even if it is an unworthy one."

"If all you need is purpose, join the side of the light." Hermione nudged Ron, attempting to get him to agree.

"And then what, Hermione? Fight side by side with Harry?" Draco scoffed and crossed his arms. "That'll be the day…"

"So, just when we've finally gotten on good terms with each other, you're going to turn your back on us?" Hermione was visibly trying to remain calm. "What is going to happen to our friendship? What good will come of this, Draco?"

Draco turned icy gray eyes on Hermione, who shuddered involuntarily. "I'll tell you what will come of it, Granger. I will be able to feel like myself again. Things will return to normal, just like Black said. Things were meant to be a certain way. Who am I to contend with fate?" He stood defiantly and began to leave, pausing only to say a brief, "Goodbye, Weasel… Granger."

* * *

Hermione stomped her foot angrily. "This has gone too far, Ronald, we must do something!" 

Ron sighed again. For the past few hours Hermione had been railing on and on about how wrong it would be for Draco to return to his father's side after everything that had happened and how they had to set things right before he did something everyone would regret. Frankly, he was tired of it and just wanted the whole matter to drop.

"Then why don't you do something about it and stop blathering on and on to me? Fuck…I can't do anything about it. Why don't you go tell Harry? Maybe this will break him out of it… but then again, maybe he just won't care. You can't tell anymore. Hell, he probably won't even listen to you at all." Ron placed an arm around his angry girlfriend attempting to soothe her, so that she wouldn't jump down his throat.

"You know what?" Hermione broke away from Ron rather eagerly. "For once, you're right!"

"What do you mean for once!" Ron pouted adorably and crossed his arms, a gesture which Hermione completely ignored.

"I _will_ say something to Harry. If anything, this will make him come to his senses." The bushy-haired girl was already headed in the direction of the common room as Ron jumped to his feet to follow.

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said firmly as she approached Harry and Blaise, who were sitting one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, "we need to talk." 

"Then talk." Harry's short reply obviously angered Hermione, who grabbed his wrist gently, but with enough pressure to let him know she was serious.

"Send _him_ away." Hermione jerked her head toward Blaise furiously.

"I'm sure you can say anything you need to in front of him. He _is_ my boyfriend after all."

Ron gagged, but stepped forward defiantly. "Oh shut up, Harry. This is serious and no one is in the mood for you to be a smart ass. Get the hell out of here, Zabini, before I have to physically remove you."

Blaise glared at Ron before looking to Harry for direction. "Go," Harry said simply, "this should be over soon."

"Like hell it will be…" Hermione grumbled. She and Ron took a seat on either side of their ex-best friend. "Harry, you have to end this silly thing. It is getting out of hand." Harry said nothing, so she continued. "Everyone knows that you miss Draco and he misses you too. Carrying on like this is only causing people unnecessary stress. He's considering going back to his father."

Harry, unfazed, rounded slowly on Hermione. "It is none of my concern what Malfoy does with his life. I am not his keeper. He made a fool of me, and yet you expect me to just forgive him and move on? I don't think so."

"If you ever gave him a chance to explain what was going on, you'd know that Draco never planned on making a fool of you. He had this kind of sweet wooing all set out for you, but Blaise interfered. He betrayed Draco's trust and, though he had no interest in you personally, he pursued a relationship with you. Blaise only wanted to get back at Draco for something that Draco has yet to figure out. So, Pansy came up with a new plan. Pansy…_not _Draco. In fact, Draco had apprehensions about going through with it. He didn't want you to get hurt in the process, but Pansy convinced him that everything would be alright." Hermione took a breath before continuing her rant. "I don't see how you could think it was all a joke. He brought back Sirius for crying out loud, Harry! Doesn't that count for anything?"

Harry clasped his hands together dramatically and fixed Hermione with an obviously mock emotional face. "Oh my, Hermione…You have showed me the error of my ways! How ever could I have been so blind? I must run to Draco at once and make amends!" He rolled his green eyes and stood up. "Look, don't you think you've wasted enough of our time?"

"No, Harry. I don't. You are remarkably hard-headed, but deep down I think you've heard me. You know as well as I do that no one could possibly see Draco as having played a joke. Don't you think he would've exposed it by now? Don't you think he'd be more cheerful? I mean, he gave you head! Why would he go around bragging about giving you head? It couldn't possibly have been a sham, Harry, and you _know _it. So, if you've heard any of this, no, it was not a waste of time." Hermione shook her head at Harry. "It's completely up to you what happens now."

* * *

Harry sat alone at breakfast most days, seeing as all his friends had sided with Draco and Ginny respectively. He hadn't minded for the most part, but today he felt utterly alone. He saw Blaise smile broadly at him and wave, but he didn't have the heart to respond. Everyone knew that he didn't really like Blaise. Hell, Blaise even knew it, but then… Blaise didn't really like him either. 

Harry was no idiot, contrary to what his friends seemed to think. He knew he had overreacted, but he just didn't know how to fix things. He was miserable with Blaise. All they ever did was sit around holding hands. They had nothing interesting to talk about, neither really wanted to do anything even remotely sexual, and thus they were generally bored by each other.

At first, Harry had planned on just pissing Draco off for a bit before finally forgiving him. The only problem was, by the time Harry was done pissing him off, he had given up trying to patch things up. Of course, Harry'd kicked himself over and over for not being the bigger man and admitting that he was wrong, but he was stubborn. Besides, he figured by this time it was too late. His chance had long passed…but oh, how he missed Draco.

Harry lifted his eyes to drift over the sexy blond that tortured him every night in those provocative dreams. He saw those devilish gray eyes shimmering in the morning light and nearly swooned. Merlin, how he missed those lips…those soft pink lips that he had tasted so often during their brief period together. It seemed so long ago now that he had awoken to find himself in bed with the Adonis. His heart fluttered in his chest as he thought of how they could've still been together.

The screech of owls as they flew through the Great Hall to deliver mail momentarily distracted Harry. That is until he spotted the owl from Christmas swooping down to the Slytherin table. He watched as the owl delivered its message to Draco and flew away. He saw Draco's face contort momentarily before he read the contents quietly to Pansy. Pansy's face immediactely paled and her head drooped. She murmured something to Draco, whose response was obviously unwelcome. Draco stood and glanced in Harry's direction before walking resolutely toward the door.

Hermione then caught Harry's eye and gestured knowingly to the door. He knew what was going on as well as she did and knew what he had to do. So, taking a deep breath and praying to whatever god was watching over him, he followed quickly after the blond with whom he used to be so close.

* * *

Draco sighed as he read once more over his father's letter: 

_Draco,_

_My son, you deeply disappointed me with your response on Christmas. I decided, however, to give you one last chance to redeem yourself. You know that I am not a very gracious man, Draco. The Dark Lord alone has convinced me that it would be worth the effort to make one last attempt. My offer of returning your inheritance to you if you will agree to obey my wishes still stands although my patience wanes. Do reply to this as soon as you have given yourself time enough to make a wise decision. Do not take this lightly, Draco._

_Inevitably,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Yes, Draco knew that the time had come to make his decision final. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill as he hovered over a desk in the Owlery. He just had to find the right way to word his response. He had to seem humble, yet he couldn't seem weak…

"Draco."

Draco didn't need to turn around to know who was at the door. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Draco, I… what is that you've got?"

"Certainly it is none of your business. Now, if you would kindly leave me alone, I can return to what I was doing." Draco hoped desperately that Harry would just go away. It would make everything easier if he just went away.

"No, Draco. You know as well as I do that I can't just go away. This isn't a good decision and you know it. Yes, Hermione told me, and yes, I've had many talks with Sirius about what an idiot I've been. Draco, let's not both be idiots. Just… let's talk." Harry touched Draco's shoulder softly and hesitantly.

Harry's hand on his shoulder made Draco uncomfortably warm. "I don't know what there is to talk about, but, if you insist…"

"I do."

* * *

**

* * *

Author's Note: **I'm too tired of typing to do individual responses to my reviewers, but that doesn't mean I don't love y'all. Cuz… I loves my reviewers… God knows I do. I'm kind of sick right now and a little down, so I'm sure it shows in the chapter… Goodness, this chapter is probably depressing. I'm sorry y'all… Things will look up… I'm sure of it. Until I update again, just go ahead and review and hope for the best. Thanks once again to my lovely beta-reader/roommate/friend, my little sister, and my fiancé. Yup… I'm done here. 


	14. What Have We Here?

**Dream Connections**: **Chapter 13**

_**What Have We Here?**_

Draco sighed as he read once more over his father's letter:

_Draco,_

_My son, you deeply disappointed me with your response on Christmas. I decided, however, to give you one last chance to redeem yourself. You know that I am not a very gracious man, Draco. The Dark Lord alone has convinced me that it would be worth the effort to make one last attempt. My offer of returning your inheritance to you if you will agree to obey my wishes still stands although my patience wanes. Reply to this as soon as you have given yourself time enough to make a wise decision. Do not take this lightly, Draco._

_Inevitably,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Yes, Draco knew that the time had come to make his decision final. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill as he hovered over a desk in the Owlery. He just had to find the right way to word his response. He had to seem humble, yet he couldn't seem weak…

"Draco."

Draco didn't need to turn around to know who was at the door. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Draco, I… what is that you've got?"

"Certainly it is none of your business. Now, if you would kindly leave me alone, I can return to what I was doing." Draco hoped desperately that Harry would just go away. It would make everything easier if he just went away.

"No, Draco. You know as well as I do that I can't just go away. This isn't a good decision and you know it. Yes, Hermione told me, and yes, I've had many talks with Sirius about what an idiot I've been. Draco, let's not both be idiots. Just… let's talk." Harry touched Draco's shoulder softly and hesitantly.

Harry's hand on his shoulder made Draco uncomfortably warm. "I don't know what there is to talk about, but, if you insist…"

"I do."

* * *

"Alright then, Potter. Let's hear it. You have five minutes to talk me out of whatever it is that you think I'm doing." Draco turned to look at Harry, shrugging away from the boy's touch and crossing his arms. 

"Draco, I've been an ass." Harry began to speak but was cut off by Draco's derisive snort. "Fine, I've been a completely unforgivable blast-ended skrewt. I'm sorry, but I was mad and too stubborn to get over it. It was childish of me to act the way that I did."

"Like you said," Draco drawled as callously as he could, "completely unforgivable…" He turned back to the desk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I was in the process of doing something rather important."

"Stop, Draco. Please stop this. Don't go back to your father." Harry wanted Draco to look at him, but the blond only turned farther away.

"What I do is none of your concern, Potter." Draco sneered though Harry couldn't see his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, it _is_ your concern as to whether I go to the Dark Lord's side or not, isn't it? You don't want me out to kill you. Well, rest assured, if I was to come after you, it would be out of my control."

"That is not the only reason, Draco, and you know it." Harry's eyes were watering and he bit the inside of his cheek. He was mentally kicking himself for being so stupid for such a long time.

"I know nothing." Draco shook his head. "I thought I knew, but I was wrong. I thought…" He trailed off, eyes cast downward.

"You thought what, Draco?" Harry reached for Draco, but was shrugged off.

"Nothing… I thought nothing." Draco crossed his arms and hung his head sadly.

"Draco, just tell me. What did you think?"

"I thought you loved me! I was wrong… so wrong. How could you love me? How could anyone? No, no… We weren't even in a _relationship_! How stupid I've been! Just leave me alone, Potter!" Draco shoved past a stunned Harry and ran from the room.

Harry took up the chase, following almost throughout the entire castle before he overtook Draco. Dragging him into an empty classroom, Harry slammed him into a wall. "Listen to me, Draco."

"What the hell for? You've got nothing to say that I want to hear right now." Draco grasped Harry's arms and pushed him fiercely away before pulling him back and slamming him into the same wall.

Draco pressed his body full against Harry's and leaned in dangerously close. He could smell Harry's cologne, a rich heady scent. Soft lips brushed lightly across the boy's cheek and down to his warm neck. He bit the soft flesh, flicking his tongue across the red splotch left when he let go with his teeth.

Draco pulled back when he heard Harry moan softly. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled back his fist and punched the Gryffindor.

Harry's eyes widened suddenly and he instinctively swung back. His fist connected roughly with Draco's jaw and the blond stumbled backward a few steps. "Draco, I'm sorry. I…"

Draco punched Harry in his stomach, swung his legs out from under him, and threw him to the stone floor. Swinging almost blindly at the boy beneath him, he inflicted as much pain as he possibly could.

Harry bucked underneath the Slytherin, causing him to fall forward. Catching him in strong arms, Harry pulled him against his chest, kissing him fiercely.

Draco pulled away, rolling onto his back in the process. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Harry straddled him, trapping his arms above his head. Lips met roughly as the two struggled together on the floor, each battling for control.

"Draco, now… please." Harry panted heavily and released Draco's arms before hastily taking off his own shirt. He unbuckled his jeans and began unbuttoning Draco's shirt as well, but quickly found himself on his back on the floor, the blond kneeling over him menacingly.

Draco swiftly removed Harry's shoes, pulling his pants clear off. Shoving his own pants around his knees, he spread Harry's legs and moved between them. He grasped the slim hips firmly in his hands and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Closing his eyes, he thrust his erection in, not stopping at Harry's painful cry. When he was fully inside the boy, he paused only momentarily before thrusting in and out forcefully.

Harry's eyes were shut tightly as he gasped for air. Pain was shooting through his body and his muscles were seizing up. He tried to relax as Draco continued thrusting and almost died when Draco hit that sensitive spot. Pleasure flooded out the pain and his eyes shot open to see Draco, eyes still shut, with a rapturous expression plastered on his face.

Completely entranced by Draco's expression, Harry grasped his own erection, stroking in time to Draco's rhythm. He could hear the other boy's breath becoming wildly erratic and could tell the blond was nearing completion. His excitement at being the source of Draco's pleasure overtook him, sending him on a wave of ecstasy. As his body continued to spasm, he felt warm liquid shoot onto his own stomach which quickly became cold and knew that it was over for him. His climax obviously put Draco over the edge as the boy nearly collapsed on his chest.

Draco rolled off of Harry almost immediately, completely removing himself from any contact with the Gryffindor's warmth. He turned his back to the boy who was still panting from what they had just done. He was ashamed of himself, completely sickened by his lack of self-control. He had hurt Harry. He had heard the boy cry out in pain and hadn't stopped. It was wrong. What they had done was so wrong on so many levels that Draco couldn't bear to think about it.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, trying to move closer to Draco. "I love you. I want you to know that."

Draco cringed as Harry's hand made contact with his arm. "No," he choked out bitterly. "Nobody loves me. I'm vile and disgusting. I'm not worthy of anyone's love."

Harry moved closer still to Draco, wanting to hold him in his arms and assure him that everything was fine. "Draco, I _do_ love you and you are not any of those things you just said about yourself. You deserve to be loved just as much as anyone else, if not more. What we just did…"

"…was a mistake." Draco balled up his fists and shivered against the cold stone floor. "I'm sorry and it will never happen again… ever."

Harry shook his head, though he knew Draco couldn't see it. "No, Draco, you're wrong. That was _not_ a mistake and it hurts me that you think it was. That was one of the happiest moments of my life."

"Merlin, Harry, you are delusional!" Draco pulled away from Harry violently and rose to his feet. "That was horrifying. That was… so wrong. I can't even believe that I let myself do that. It was possibly the worst thing I've ever done in my life."

Harry blinked up at Draco before scrambling to clean himself off and get dressed. "I see. Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. I was apparently wrong and I think I should leave now. I won't stick around to remind you of how horrifyingly disgusting having sex with me was."

Harry's heart seemed to be shattering inside his chest. He felt as though all his hopes and dreams were coming crashing down on him. He felt tears beginning to sting his eyes, but held them back. He wouldn't cry. He refused to cry. After what he and Draco had just shared, he couldn't show any more weakness than he already had. It just killed him that it didn't mean to Draco what it had meant to him before his world had begun crumbling.

"Harry," Draco could tell that Harry had completely misunderstood him. He just couldn't bear to let Harry be so heartbroken over him. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant what _I _did was wrong. What we did was beautiful, but it was all wrong. Another time and another place would have made it perfect."

"Nothing is perfect, Draco." Harry shook his head. "Sometimes you have to take the bad with the good. I never said these were the circumstances under which I would want to have my first sexual experience, but I can't change what happened. You can't honestly tell me that you wish we didn't just have sex, can you?"

"I wish things had been different." Draco hung his head in shame.

"So do I, but things aren't different." Harry moved over to where Draco stood and grasped his shoulders. He waited until Draco looked at him before he continued. "I love you."

Draco smiled bitterly. "I love you too, Harry, but…"

"… but nothing… Draco, if I love you and you love me, nothing else matters." Harry pulled Draco into his arms, squeezing him tightly. "Can't you understand that?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and buried his face in the boy's shoulder. "I don't know. It just seems so difficult. I don't know what to do."

"Life is difficult, Draco." Harry lifted a hand to smooth back Draco's hair and let it linger as he spoke. "All I want you to do is trust me and promise me you won't leave me."

Draco sighed heavily. "You know I trust you, but I don't know how we're going to be together if my father is hell bent on getting me back."

Harry pulled away from Draco so that he could look into his stormy eyes. "If you trust me, let me take you to Dumbledore. He can help us."

"I don't know, Harry." Draco still hadn't decided whether he wanted to join forces with the light just yet, and the prospect of aligning himself with Dumbledore against his father was intimidating. "If I do that, it's all over. My decision is made from then on."

"This is not the time for straddling fences, Draco. Are you with me?" Harry waited anxiously as Draco seemingly thought over his options.

"Alright," Draco sighed again, "take me to Dumbledore."

* * *

As he and Draco stood outside the Headmaster's door, Harry silently thanked Merlin that it was a Saturday. He heard Dumbledore ask them to come in and opened the door, leading Draco into the office. 

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I see you have brought Mr. Malfoy with you this morning. How I may help you?" Dumbledore motioned for the boys to take a seat and settled into his chair behind his desk.

It was quite apparent to both Harry and Draco that Dumbledore was not the least bit surprised that they had come to see him. He didn't even seem slightly perturbed that they were together and not fighting. Harry sent Draco a look that clearly read "He's known all along."

Dumbledore cleared his throat as no one spoke. Harry sent Draco a pointed look, which Draco imitated, clearly not going to be the one to start that conversation. "Professor," Harry began, "for some time now Draco and I have been… friends."

"Yes, I know." Dumbledore smiled kindly. "From what I hear, you're a lot more than friends."

"Well, I…" Harry stuttered a little. He had known Dumbledore was most likely aware of their relationship, but he didn't think the man would be so blunt about it.

"You should be a bit more careful about when and where you choose to conduct your private activities." Dumbledore winked at Harry and folded his arms. "If you aren't, in the future, I cannot protect you from the rules of the school."

"I understand, sir." Harry glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye and saw the boy sitting in stunned silence. "The reason we're here, as you probably already know, is to ask for your protection for Draco. We're afraid that his father will take his refusal to join him badly."

Dumbledore nodded and turned toward Draco. "Is this what you want, Mr. Malfoy, or is Harry making choices on your behalf?"

"It's what I want." Draco spoke so quietly it was hardly above a whisper.

"Then it's settled. You may continue to reside with Professor Snape. We had already discussed this some time ago and he is more than willing to act as your guardian. It will have to remain a secret that you are staying with him, however." Dumbledore smiled at Draco, who attempted smiling in return but failed miserably.

"It's that simple?" Draco looked around the room anxiously, as though his father was sure to pop out of a wall at any moment.

"It is _that_ simple." Dumbledore chuckled softly. "You are safe now. I must ask you one thing, however."

"I knew there was some catch." Draco crossed his arms and glared at Harry.

"No, there is no catch, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore laughed a little more loudly than before. "In accepting you into our midst, we are placing our trust in you. All I ask in return is that you place your trust in us. Can you do that?"

"I think I can, sir." Draco shrugged but relaxed visibly. He knew it was going to take a while for him to actually trust the people he had been taught to hate, but he figured he could do it.

Harry leaned over and kissed Draco cheerfully on the cheek, causing the boy to blush profusely. They politely said their goodbyes to the headmaster before slipping out of the office and walking aimlessly through the castle.

* * *

"So…" Harry prompted Draco anxiously. 

"So what?" Draco shrugged.

Harry bit his lip and began doing something that Draco perceived as bouncing. "Are you _bouncing_, Harry? I can't believe this. You are way too excitable."

"No, I am _not_ bouncing!" Harry stopped bouncing, looking thoroughly ashamed. He ducked his head and blushed slightly before nudging Draco slightly. "Well…"

"Well _what_?"

"Well, I was just wondering." Harry's blush deepened and he cast his eyes toward the floor. "Where does this leave us?"

Draco smiled at the obviously embarrassed boy walking along beside him. "Honestly, Potter… I have sex with you, defy my father, side with the light, and you _still_ don't know where we stand? You really are a slow one."

Harry shoved Draco softly and laughed. "Hey, I don't need your sarcasm. I just thought that we should make things official, you know?"

"It's not as though we'd be signing a contract or something… official…" Draco rolled his eyes but took Harry's hand in his. "If you insist, though…" He stopped walking and turned Harry's face so that he was looking into green eyes. "Harry, I would be very much obliged if you would accept my courtship."

Harry blushed even more deeply than before, his complexion rivaling Ron's hair color. He shoved Draco again and rolled his eyes. "That's just like you, mocking me every chance you get. I don't care, though… Yes."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry softly before resuming his trek through the castle. "You know, Harry. I think that makes you my girlfriend."

"_What_?" Harry shrieked indignantly. "If anyone is gonna be the girl in this relationship, it is going to be you! Look at you! You're…"

"Finish that statement and you're a dead man…" Draco narrowed his eyes challengingly, smirking when the Gryffindor backed down.

They walked on in silence for a moment until Harry stopped suddenly.

"What?" Draco looked over his shoulder at the boy.

"You're courting me." Harry furrowed his brow, cocking his head to the side adorably.

"Yes, your point being…"

"Courting is with the intention to marry. Hermione said so when… ok, it doesn't matter when or even why she said it, so don't ask. The point is… you court someone when you plan on marrying them." Harry shook his head and held his hands out, as though at a loss.

Draco smiled slyly. "I don't see your point."

"Well, if you said you were courting me, it would mean you intend on marrying me." Harry looked even more confused than ever as he watched Draco smiling oddly.

"Yes, I know. And I do."

"Do _what_!" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Intend to marry you." Draco smiled smugly, taking in a single glimpse of Harry's shocked face before turning around once more and walking away.

"What!" Harry called after Draco, still planted in the same spot. "Wait!"

Draco didn't respond as he continued to walk farther and farther down the hallway.

"Draco! Draco, you can't just say something like that and walk away!"

Harry watched as Draco turned a corner, disappearing from sight. "DRACO, WAIT FOR _ME_!" Harry cried out impetuously, hurrying to catch up with his confusing yet oh-so-wonderful boyfriend.

* * *

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Alright, so that's another chapter for you. There will probably only be a few more chapters of this and I'm going to try to get them out quickly so that it will be finished with and I can focus on other things. For those of you who actually read "Faded Pictures," I pretty much have the last chapter finished. **Azu Luna** just thinks it needs a kick ass fight scene. Then I'll probably write a short epilogue or something. As always, thanks to my favorite beta reader and one of my bestest best friends, **Azu Luna**. Thanks also to my little sister who effectively threatens me into writing and to my fiancé who I just love a lot. 


	15. Together Again?

**Dream Connections****: Chapter 14**

_**Together Again...?**_

Draco smiled to himself for the umpteenth time that week. He and Harry were back together after what seemed like an eternity of heartbreaking silence. He glanced down at the cushion beside him where his and Harry's hands were clasped. His heart was filled with so much joy he could hardly keep from shouting it to the world.

The adorably reunited couple was seated together on the couch in Hermione's room, waiting for Hermione to finish getting ready for their trip to Hogsmeade. Ron sat sullenly in one of the chairs. He was still slightly angered by the lengths to which Harry carried his grudge against him, Hermione, and Draco. He still couldn't believe that Draco had taken the prick back so easily.

"If it'd been me," Ron had said grumpily to Harry. "There would be no forgiving you that easily. You'd have to work to earn my trust again. Honestly, you acted like an utter and complete girl!"

Hermione had glared at the red-head and he'd faltered. "An unbelievably stupid girl, though, because no girls I know would have carried on for so long."

Thus, Harry and Ron were still slightly out of sorts. As for Draco, he was just glad it was over. In his mind, there was no use in grudge retaliation if it meant that he'd have to spend any more time without Harry by his side.

"I'm ready!" Hermione called to the boys as she wound her way down the stairs.

The group made their way down to Hogsmeade in a fairly comfortable silence, each couple simply enjoying the peace that they hadn't experienced for a full month. When they reached the entrance to the little town, however, Draco stopped in his tracks, squeezing Harry's hand tightly in his own.

"What the hell do you want, Zabini?" Draco narrowed piercingly gray eyes at the slimy git he'd come to despise.

Blaise stood his ground, holding his head high. "I would simply like a word, Malfoy... nothing more."

"Harry has nothing to say to you, you piece of Slytherin shit!" Ron spat angrily. He was still upset with Harry, but there was no way he was going to let Zabini interfere any longer.

"Relax, guard dog." Blaise smirked, dismissing Ron with a wave of his hand. "It's Malfoy I'd like a word with."

"I'll show you a guard dog..." Ron growled under his breath, balling up his fists.

Hermione gently tugged on his arm, however, and started to lead him forward. "_Nobody_ has anything to say to you, Zabini. Why don't you just get lost?" She shook her head and glanced at Harry, who hadn't said a word. "Don't you think we should get a move on, Harry? Sirius is waiting."

Harry nodded and squeezed Draco's hand twice. "C'mon, Draco. Let's not waste any time on this piece of scum any longer. I think we've heard enough of what he has to say to last a lifetime."

Draco shook his head, his eyes narrowed to slits. "No. I think I do have some words for him. You lot go ahead and tell Sirius I'll be there shortly. As a matter of fact, go ahead and order a butterbeer for me. I just need to take care of some business first."

"I really don't think this is such a good idea." Hermione urged warningly. She cast a wary eye toward Blaise. "Previous experiences have shown us that he is _not_ to be trusted."

Draco released Harry's hand and shook his head once more. "I think I can handle this fool, Hermione. Don't worry about me. I'll be along shortly."

Harry and Hermione started to move toward the Three Broomsticks but Ron lingered. "If you need anything, Draco..."

"I know, Ron, and I appreciate it." Draco nodded to the redhead, who turned to catch up with the others. He then turned his eyes back to the boy who'd turned his perfect relationship upside down. "Speak."

"Speak?" Blaise scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy. If I were, do you think I'd have done any of the things I did? No, you're less than nothing to me. I know how weak and simple you are. You're not even man enough to acknowledge your own family responsibilities."

"What are you blathering on about, Zabini. I have better things to do, so cut the bullshit. What do you want from me?" Draco's temper was quickly escalating, and if Blaise didn't get to the point soon, he'd just hex the trash and be done with it.

"Well, I suppose I haven't been quite honest with you just now." Blaise smiled eerily. "I don't really want to have a word with you. I actually would like to show you something."

"And what would that be?" Draco asked wearily. "I don't have time for your games."

"Oh, this is no game." A cold voice suddenly came from behind Draco.

Whirling around, Draco suppressed a shudder. "Father..."

* * *

Sirius glanced up from his butterbeer to look at the door once again. "You sure he said he was coming?"

"For the last time, Sirius... yes... he said he had to take care of some business and he'd be right along." Harry sighed. Not much time had passed at all since they'd been there, but he couldn't shake the nasty feeling he was having.

"I don't think you should have left him with that boy." Sirius shook his head, still looking at the door.

"I said it was a bad idea." Hermione piped up anxiously.

"And yet you left him there..." Sirius responded quietly. "That boy cannot be trusted. Don't you lot remember the trouble he caused? You weren't speaking to each other for a month!" Sirius stood suddenly and tossed a few coins on the table. "I'm going to get him. You stay here. I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"Yes, Draco, it is me. Surprised?" Lucius smiled coldly at his son, taking a few steps toward him.

"Quite unpleasantly so..." Draco drawled, realizing that he had to maintain some sort of wits about him. He was in a bad situation and needed to stay in control of himself. This was no time to turn into a frightened little boy even if that was how he felt.

"Well, my son, you have every right to be. When I did not receive a prompt response from you, I began to question the intelligence of my heir. I began to wonder if I still granted you too much confidence." Lucius's eyes were trained to his son's every movement. He expected the boy to attempt an escape at any moment. "It was not until I was contacted by Master Zabini, however, that I was forced to realize how wrongly my faith was placed in you."

Draco spared a glance in Blaise's direction. The abominable boy was smiling. Draco's heart hardened with anger, and he clenched his fists at his side.

"Angered?" Lucius gave a short barking laugh. "Malfoys should never let their emotions be known to those around them. Our cold exterior is our strongest defense."

"If I felt the need to hide my anger from you, father, I would. I feel no need to defend myself from you." Draco lied through his teeth. Lying was another of the Malfoy defenses.

"Then you underestimate my disappointment in your actions, Draco." Lucius stepped forward again. "You must understand how I felt when I was informed that my only son is not only a homosexual, but is also involved with my master's arch nemesis." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "It was not disgraceful enough for you to decline my lord's extension of good faith in you. You found it necessary to betray us both in one fell swoop."

"I feel no sense of loyalty to you or that ungodly thing you blindly follow." Draco knew that he was crossing the line and could never go back, but he _had_ to keep his father talking. If he didn't, his life as he knew it was over. Either his father would kill him, or he'd deliver him directly into the Dark Lord's clutches. Neither option looked good for him.

"So, you do not deny any of this, Draco?" Lucius's eyes flashed dangerously as he eyed his son.

"There is no point in denying what is inexorably the truth." Draco clenched his jaw and maintained eye contact with his father. It was crucial not to show weakness at the moment. "I am indeed involved in a homosexual relationship with the savior of the wizarding world, Harry James Potter. Is there a problem with that, father?"

Lucius gripped his wand tightly in his hand, brandishing it at Draco's throat. "I do not deny that you have upset me greatly, Draco. This, however, is not my weakness but yours. You have apparently not learned to never cross the path of a greater wizard than yourself."

Draco laughed. "Do not tell me that you are referring to yourself. A greater wizard, are you? I do not find it possible to believe that a greater wizard would ever bow down at the feet of a raving lunatic."

"You are causing me immense grief, Draco." Lucius closed his eyes momentarily before locking them with his son's once again. "I had developed such high hopes for you over the years since your birth. You had, of course, disappointed me numerous times. Yet, I still remained avid in my beliefs that you would ultimately bring glory to the Malfoy name, proving yourself worthy of your title, heir to the Malfoy legacy." He advanced even more closely to his son. "Our little chat is over, however, as is my period of grace. You will dearly regret all that you have done to defy your father and the Dark Lord."

Draco never took his eyes from his father. "Do your worst, father. No matter what harm befalls me, I will never concede that I have made a single wrong decision. I was wise in declining your _offers_. There is no possible way that you will be able to make me regret what I have done." He sneered in a way that would make any Malfoy proud, and crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

"If I had not been completely disenchanted with you, Draco, I would admire your will. However, this show of bravery and resolution is lost on me. I have not the time to deal with your theatrics any longer. Come, Master Zabini, you have served me well." Lucius looked to the spot where Blaise had been standing quietly and narrowed his eyes.

The boy was gone. Lucius could not believe that he'd paid so little attention to his surroundings. His son had so enveloped him in their little discussion that he'd let his guard down.

"Something the matter, father?" Draco smiled smugly. "Did your little helper run off on you?" It must sting to be betrayed by yet another adolescent. Tell me, did you trust Zabini?" He did not truly know where Blaise had disappeared to, but it did not bode well for Lucius. He remained perfectly calm himself. He knew that there could not possibly any more danger for him than he was already in.

It was at that moment that Draco spotted Sirius edging up to Lucius from behind. His eyes darted quickly back to his father, but it was not fast enough to hide from Lucius. Lucius whirled around quickly, his wand pointed directly at Sirius.

"Cousin Sirius, how wonderful it is to see you among the living once more. I wonder if it was my son who delivered you from beyond the veil. I must say that it is a pity no one else cared to attempt a rescue previously, but alas the people who had the knowledge to do so were the ones to put you through in the first place." Lucius smiled serenely at Sirius. He knew that he would soon be outnumbered. Turning back to his son, he grinned evilly, pointed his wand at Draco's heart, and muttered under his breath. "Sweet dreams, son." Without a moment's delay, he spun on heel and was gone.

"Sure has a way of leaving, doesn't he, little cousin?" Sirius stepped toward Draco, but paused as Draco didn't respond. "Little cousin?"

Sirius rushed forward as Draco collapsed. He quickly caught the boy's limp and seemingly lifeless body up in his arms. Draco needed help immediately.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Pansy waited anxiously outside Madame Pomfrey's door. Once he'd delivered Draco into Madame Pomfrey's care, Sirius had sent word to the others to come quickly. Pansy had been contacted shortly after the trio arrived in the castle.

No one said a word as they waited for some news of Draco's condition. Harry would let out a quiet sob occasionally and instantly be wrapped in Pansy's arms. Ron and Hermione leaned heavily against the wall, holding hands. Sirius paced up and down the hallway, looking at his feet and wishing he'd come to Draco's aid a little sooner.

After a while, Snape walked through the door, leading Blaise Zabini behind him. Harry instantly hurled himself at the boy, only to be held back by Sirius.

"I hope you're enjoying this, Zabini..." Harry snarled viciously. "'cause when I get through with you, you'll wish you'd never been born."

"Do you hear that, Professor? Harry Potter just threatened me." Zabini smiled smugly.

"Indeed he did, Mister Zabini." Snape turned on Blaise and smiled caustically. "I'm afraid you should be more worried about what I will do to you than Mister Potter, however." With a billowing of his robes, Snape headed in the directions of the dungeons. "Follow me, Mister Zabini. Perhaps it is time for Mr. Filch to have his way with a student once again."

Blaise gaped, but followed Snape obediently. He could tell it was no use appealing to Professor Snape on his behalf ever again. Draco Malfoy was like a son to Snape, and he'd put Draco into harms way... completely unforgivable in Snape's eyes.

The door opened once again and Professor Dumbledore appeared.

"Well, Professor," Harry started. "How is he? Will he be fine? He's alive, right?" Harry was wringing his shirt in his hands apprehensively.

"Mister Potter, I am sad to say that I cannot give you any good news at the moment." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "We are not exactly sure what is wrong with him as of yet. He is definitely alive, but remains unconscious. Also, he appears to be weakening constantly. We're not sure how much longer he'll last in this state."

Harry looked away, his eyes clouding with tears again. "Well," he choked out, "can I at least see him?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely, and held the door open for Harry. When Pansy, Ron, and Hermione started to follow, he swiftly shut it behind him. "I'm sorry children, but I think that young Harry and Draco should have a bit of privacy. Give them a moment or two before you enter." He smiled gently and turned to make the trek to his chambers. It grieved him to have to see his students experience so many troubles at such a young age.

* * *

The door to the Hospital Wing closed soundly against Harry's back, pushing him the rest of the way in. Harry felt at odds in there suddenly, unused to visiting someone else in that place. Normally it was him who was being visited and worried over. He instantly felt a surge of appreciation for his friends, who had had to make this journey for him numerous times over the years.

Harry walked timidly over to the only occupied bed, drawing back the curtains so that he could see his boyfriend. When he saw Draco lying there, unmoving and pale, he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Draco had only been there for a short amount of time, but, as Dumbledore had stated, he was rapidly worsening. It was as though he was wasting away from the inside. Already he seemed thinner, and his skin was getting a grayish tinge to it.

Harry pulled a chair up next to Draco's bed, settling in for what he was sure would be a long wait for recovery. He took Draco's hand in his, and was surprised at how could it was. He let out a harsh, bitter cry and rested his forehead on the bed.

Harry looked up suddenly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't heard the door open at all, and had expected his friends to wait outside a bit longer. When he saw who was standing at his side, he let the tears fall and his shoulders sag as his chest heaved.

Narcissa conjured the nicest chair she could manage at the moment and sat, wrapping both her arms around her son's boyfriend. She couldn't even remember if she'd ever held Draco as he cried, but vividly recalled him holding her the first time Lucius was summoned after the Dark Lord returned.

"Everything will be alright, Harry." Narcissa whispered in her best maternal voice. "Draco will be fine. You'll see. I promise."

Harry sniffed and pulled away slightly to look into Narcissa's eyes. "How can you promise something like that? Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey don't even know what's wrong with him."

Narcissa saw more curiosity in Harry's face than anything and so took no offense. "Let's call it a mother's intuition." She pulled him back to her chest and decided to pat his messy hair for a little while longer.

A few moments later, Narcissa gave him a squeezing hug, stood, and kissed Draco softly on the forehead. Turning to Harry, who was watching her closely, she told him to listen intently. "There is still time, Harry. Your friend Miss Granger is bright, correct?" Harry nodded, so Narcissa continued quickly. "Tell her that I am certain that the lot of you can figure this out in enough time to save Draco. Also tell her that I am sad to say that I cannot interfere as it is a family matter and duty calls. Am I clear?"

Harry nodded and let Narcissa kiss his cheek. "Will you be back?"

Narcissa smile and walked to the door. "You know I will be."

As she walked out, Narcissa held the door for Pansy, Ron, and Hermione, who quickly made their way to Draco's bedside.

"Oh, my!" Hermione gasped, clasping the end of the bed in her hands. "He looks terrible!"

Pansy said nothing, but sank into the chair Narcissa had left behind. Harry reached over to take her hand in his, and she smiled sadly at him.

"Narcissa said to tell you something, Hermione." Harry said softly, his eyes drifting back over Draco. "She said that she is sure we can figure out a way to save him in time, and that she is sad she can't interfere because it is a family matter and duty calls."

"Well, what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron spat. "She's got nothing more to do that say that duty calls?! My mum would be here night and day if it were me in that bed."

Pansy shook her head and squeezed Harry's hand. "You don't understand, Ron. Narcissa had to go home to Lucius. He probably didn't even know she was here. God help her if he did."

"That settles it then." Hermione declared suddenly, placing her hands on her hips.

Everyone simply stared at her for a moment before she realized that she hadn't been thinking out loud. "We'll have to figure this thing out as soon as possible, so there's no use sitting around here. We have work to do in the library. I'm not stopping until I find something, even if it means I have to miss class."

Hermione looked into the gob smacked faces of her friends. "What?" She shrugged casually. "Some things are more important than school."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, I know it's been a while, and I'm not gonna make up any lies about why I haven't updated. Yes, I was busy with school... and, yes, my fiancé likes a lot of my attention… but, most of all, I'm just plain lazy. So, I wrote this a couple months back and never got around to posting it, 'cause my beta reader, **Azu Luna**, is just as much of a lazy bum as I am. So, this hasn't been beta-ed… don't shoot me. 


	16. Family Matters

**Dream Connections****: Chapter 15**

_**Family Matters**_

Hermione sighed heavily and slumped forward in her chair, allowing her head to thud against the table. It had been three days, and their search was still fruitless. She, Harry, Ron, and Pansy had spent every waking moment in the library, only occasionally checking on Draco. He'd kept getting worse, and they were worried that he would only last another day or two at best.

True to her word, Hermione had missed classes for both Monday and Tuesday, but exams would be coming up very soon, and, though she'd practically memorized the material for all her classes, her crunch time was upon them. "We really need a breakthrough here. It's been forever, and we haven't found anything at all." Hermione's voice was almost completely muffled by the table, but the others heard and agreed.

"Library is closing, children." Madame Pince had taken pity on the group, and wasn't yelling at them sternly like she would otherwise. She was actually being quite helpful. Case in point, she dropped a stack of books on the table then and whispered. "Perhaps you lot could study elsewhere. Hopefully, these books will help."

Hermione smiled gratefully and glanced at the titles of the books. "Guys," she said in awe, "these are the medical books from the restricted area."

Pansy's eyes widened and she shot a look to Madame Pince, who shrugged and went about her job. "We have to look at these somewhere."

Harry shrugged. "There's always the room of requirement, but someone might be snogging in there now."

Pansy sighed, but suddenly had an idea. "Why don't we go to Draco's room? Nobody would bother us like when we went to Hermione's. Honestly," she sighed again, "I never knew Gryffindor first years were so needy."

"I think Hermione just babies them." Ron frowned. "I mean, we never went running to Percy all the time."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron and made a rude gesture with her hand before turning to Pansy. "Draco's room sounds like a good idea."

Harry told them to all go ahead without him, since he was going to make a stop at the Hospital wing to see how Draco was doing, and headed out before everyone else had packed up.

* * *

Hermione was engrossed in one of the books Madame Pince had provided when Harry dragged into Draco's room. At the sound of the statue moving, she glanced up, however, spotting her emotionally exhausted best friend. "I think we have this covered for tonight, Harry." She gestured to Pansy and Ron, who both had books propped open in their laps. "Why don't you just go up lay in Draco's bed for a while? I think you need the rest."

Harry was about to object when he saw Ron and Pansy solemnly nodding their agreement. "God," he thought, "I must look a mess." He trudged up the stairs anyway, and flung himself onto the bed, falling asleep nearly instantly.

* * *

Hermione yawned and stretched. It was way past curfew and they still hadn't found anything. These books were looking far more promising than the others, but she still wished she knew exactly what she was looking for. Pansy had fallen asleep in one of the arm chairs and was snoring softly, a book still open and clutched to her chest. Ron wasn't asleep, but he was getting there. Hermione could tell he'd been on the same page for the last half hour.

"That's enough for tonight." Hermione announced loudly. "I'll just get Harry and we'll get going. You two stack these books in piles according to read, unread, and unfinished."

Ron and Pansy moved slowly, reaching toward the books as Hermione made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she saw Harry sleeping so peacefully, she didn't really want to wake him yet. Instead, she decided to satisfy her curiosity and take a peek around. She was certain that the prefect rooms were the same, even though Draco claimed his was different. Tiptoeing around the room, she tried to make as little sound as possible. Unfortunately, her foot suddenly connected with something heavy and quite solid, and she let out a howl of pain.

Harry woke with a start, looking around bewilderedly. "What the bloody hell? Hermione, what are you doing?"

Sheepishly, Hermione bent to retrieve what she'd injured her foot on. "I didn't want to wake you. So, I was just taking a look around when I stubbed my toe."

Harry shook his head groggily and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't think Draco would really appreciate you snooping around, Hermione."

Hermione didn't answer, however. She appeared deep in thought, staring blankly at the piece of wood in her hands.

"Hermione, what the hell is wrong with you?" Harry slipped off the bed and over to where Hermione stood perfectly still. "Hermione… I said"—

"Of course!" Hermione shouted suddenly. She turned quickly, almost stumbling into Harry, who she hadn't noticed had moved. She thrust the piece of wood into his hands and raced down the stairs. "Come on! For goodness' sake, Harry!"

Harry followed at a saner pace, looking questioningly at the object in his hands. It didn't look like anything special to him. In fact, he'd seen it before. It was just Draco's plaque that his mum had given him for Christmas. Harry turned it over in his hands, searching for some new clue that he hadn't noticed before. By the time he reached Hermione, Ron, and Pansy, once again seated around the fire, he had not had any new revelations about it—it was still just a piece of wood.

"Harry, would you hurry up? Show it to Pansy and Ron!" Hermione appeared gleeful, no sign of fatigue at all.

Harry placed the plaque on the table and sat down quietly. He was beginning to feel as though he were rather stupid because as soon as Ron and Pansy saw it, they both gasped. "What is it?" He demanded grumpily. "What is so bloody amazing about Draco's plaque?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione gestured wildly toward the plaque. "Narcissa said she couldn't interfere because it was a family matter. That made no sense to me, at first. I mean, why would we be able to interfere, but not her? She _is_ family, after all. That is exactly why she couldn't, though."

"Hermione, you are not making the slightest bit of sense!" Harry shouted, becoming irritated very quickly. He had, after all, just been abruptly woken from the best sleep he'd had in what seemed like ages.

Hermione sighed, but Ron interjected, "She's making perfect sense, Harry! Narcissa was giving us a hint that took us entirely too long to figure out. She said it was a family matter. That plaque is from Draco's family tree. Remember at Christmas when I told you it meant he still had all the benefits and curses of being a Malfoy? I meant that literally. There are curses and charms and stuff that only apply to the Malfoy family. By marrying into the Malfoy family, Narcissa isn't bound by any of them, but she does have an obligation not to interfere with them either. So when she said she can't interfere because it is a family matter, she was telling us that it is one of those curses that only apply to the Malfoys."

"Wow, Ron, that was really smart of you." Harry smiled at his friend, who, in his opinion, had explained much less cryptically than Hermione.

"Always a tone of surprise." Ron smiled sheepishly.

Pansy stood suddenly and placed her fist imperiously on her hips. "That's all well and good for you guys. You figured it out. But what, exactly, did you discover? _Nothing_! You still have no idea what curses apply to the Malfoys! We're running out of time. So, while you guys are patting each other on the back, Draco is still dying!"

Hermione slapped her forehead emphatically and leapt from her seat. "Pansy is right. We have to get to work quickly. There's no time for a break now. We have to go back to the library. I think there is a section with books on all the oldest Pureblood families."

"But, the library is closed, Hermione!" Pansy cried, frustrated.

"Not to the invisible!" Harry smiled slyly.

"Great," Pansy muttered to her self, "now they've gone crazy." She shook her head slowly and pronounced as clearly as possible—"We haven't learned disillusionment charms yet, so there is no way we can be invisible."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and cracked up laughing. "I have an invisibility cloak." Harry explained finally.

Pansy smiled and crossed her arms. "I should have known… but, anyway, time is short…"

"To the library!" Hermione shouted exuberantly.

It was Ron's turn to shake his head. "…her three favorite words."

* * *

Hermione and Ron went to the library to get the book on the Malfoy family, while Harry and Pansy crept silently into the hospital wing.

"That is a really useful map." Pansy gazed longingly at the Marauder's Map.

Harry smiled, but folded it up and returned it to his cloak. "You don't need to tell _me_ how useful it is."

The two made their way over to where Draco still lay unmoving. He was thinner still and was extremely, unnaturally pale. Harry reached out to touch Draco's cheek, but withdrew his hand immediately.

"His eyes are moving very rapidly." Harry leaned closer to the boy's face, and whispered 'lumos.' After a quick inspection, Harry decided that Draco must be dreaming. "It seems so strange that he would be dreaming while we're all wide awake and worried about him."

"When was the last time you dreamed?" Pansy asked quietly, picking up on Harry's need for conversation.

"When I was in Draco's bed earlier, I had a dream that he was there with me. We didn't say anything to each other. We just lay on the bed and slept." Harry sighed, a soft smile playing at his lips. "It's nothing like my normal dreams of him."

"Ugh… gross, Harry." Pansy made a disgusted face, wrinkling her nose and sticking out her tongue. "You and Draco are always talking about those sick dreams you two have."

"Does Draco really dream about me?" Harry grinned happily.

Pansy smiled back, but soon appeared thoughtful. "He does, but he doesn't ever talk about it when you two are together. I guess it doesn't really matter then because he has the real thing."

"Same with me…" Harry sighed. "I don't even have the dreams when we're together. I only had them before we got together and when we were broken up for that bit."

Just then, Hermione and Ron stumbled through the door, out of breath, but smiling.

"That was fast." Pansy's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well, Hermione knows the library pretty well, and on the way back we had to run from Mrs. Norris." Ron's smile widened as he held the book out to Pansy.

Pansy took it and sat on an empty bed. She flipped to the table of contents, perusing quickly. "Got it." She said, turning to nearly the end of the big tome. Once there, she shoved the book into Hermione's hands.

Hermione's eyes instantly began scanning the pages at an alarming rate. It was a particularly long section of the book, so Harry assumed there were many of the secret family spell things. "What are you looking for?" Harry asked, feeling rather useless.

"Shhhh," Hermione hissed without turning to him. After a few moments, however, she paused. "I was looking for anything that described a deathlike slumber or wasting away in a coma."

"Oh," Harry said quietly, "did you find something then?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" Harry perked up, but realized that Hermione didn't seem excited at all.

"It is something called the Despondent Dreamer." Hermione whispered solemnly. "The victim is normally put into a deep sleep like a coma and their mind withdraws into itself. The body just wastes away until it dies. The book says here that a Malfoy can place it on his or her self, like in the case of Dymphna Malfoy. She apparently was betrothed to someone other than her true love, so she cast it on herself to get out of the marriage. It says that she didn't want to live if she couldn't be with her beloved."

Ron looked puzzled for a moment, but soon asked if there was anything about reversing the curse. Hermione shook her head, looking at the book once more. "The only thing it says is that the dreamer will awaken if he or she can be convinced to. We've already determined that he doesn't respond to us talking or touching him, so I don't know what they are suggesting."

"Besides all that crap, why wouldn't Draco want to come back?" Pansy asked, confused. "Lucius cast that on him. I'm sure he'd want to come back, so how does that even work?"

"Well," Hermione sighed, "the book says that the dreamer is sort of depressed. They are made to feel like there is no hope for them and the ones they love. So, I suppose they don't think there is a reason to come back, since everything is so hopeless."

"Alright then." Harry massaged his temples gently. "So, there is obviously a way to communicate with him. We just need to figure out what it is. Is there anything else in that book about how we should go about it?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I told you everything it said."

Pansy placed her head in her hands and began rocking back and forth. Ron moved quickly to her side, and placed an arm around her shoulders.

A pessimistic silence descended on the group. Harry returned to Draco's bedside, intertwining their fingers, Hermione appeared frustrated nearly to tears, and Ron simply rocked with Pansy, occasionally rubbing her arms with his hands. It was after an interminable length of this, that Ron was nearly knocked in the face when Pansy suddenly sat up. "Wait! There's a section on special communication in there. I saw it when I was looking through the table of contents!"

Hermione jumped into action immediately, flipping to the appropriate page. Harry didn't gather around the book with the others this time, but opted to gaze longingly at Draco instead. He soon heard whispering start behind him, but didn't turn. It wasn't until he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder that he tore his eyes away at all.

"What did it say?" Harry asked as calmly as he could. His fingers tightened in Draco's. He had to hope that there had been something useful in the book.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Pansy, who nodded. "We think you can talk to him."

Harry felt angry suddenly. It was as though his friends hadn't been there the past few days. "I've tried that, Hermione! We all have! How much of an idiot do you think I am?"

Hermione winced, but squeezed Harry's shoulder gently. "Harry, the Malfoys communicate through dream connections."

* * *

**Author's Note** Despite my new job, and all the stress that goes along with it, I have updated. Everyone should be proud of me. Of course, _some_ people haven't been reading, so they don't know crap about crap, but I'm not naming any names. (cough) **Azu Luna **(cough) … A big shout out to my beta reader, **Azu Luna**, even though this hasn't been beta read. It's not her fault she's so busy at her new school in her new city with her new friends… (sob). It's okay. I'm cool. Review please, it will cheer me up. 


	17. Sweet Dreams

_**Dream Connections**_**: Chapter 16**

_**Sweet Dreams**_

"Harry, the Malfoys communicate through dream connections."

Harry waited for some sort of further explanation, but no one spoke. "What is a dream connection?"

Pansy walked over and perched her self on the edge of Draco's bed. "Remember what we were talking about before Ron and Hermione came in with that book?"

Harry nodded, and waited, but apparently Pansy thought that should have been enough. "What are you lot on about?"

Hermione looked at Pansy and shrugged. "Malfoys can contact each other and people who are close to them through their dreams. These are shared dreams, where a Malfoy and the people he or she is closest to can communicate with each other."

"And you think that Draco and I share these dreams?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Well," Pansy started, "I believe you do, but I can get proof if you'd like. Draco keeps a dream diary. He doesn't think that I know about it, but… well, I'm a Slytherin, and what good would I be if I didn't snoop around a bit when he's not there? It'd be a waste of knowing his password if I didn't." She looked guilty, but Hermione looked even more so.

"Draco is going to kill both of you if this works." Harry sighed.

"You mean _when_ it works, mate." Ron corrected him and smiled.

* * *

Pansy was sent to get the diary, and returned quickly with the use of the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map, which she was just itching to get her hands on. Once she'd delivered the diary to Harry, though, she also turned over the precious items despite her curiosity.

Harry hunched over the diary to hide it from the others' eyes, and flipped through the pages. It wasn't until halfway through the diary that Harry saw his name appear in the dreams. Scanning quickly, Harry noted that the date was around the time when he started having his dreams. Each one of the subsequent dreams was increasingly familiar to Harry, though they were from the opposite point of view. Convinced by the same gaps in dreams that he'd had, Harry tucked the diary under his arm and turned to his waiting friends. "I need to go to sleep," he said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry was laying flat on his back on a formerly empty bed in the hospital wing, his eyes clenched shut. "Guys," he said suddenly, "stop."

Harry opened his eyes to see three pairs staring back at him. "I can't get to sleep with you three watching me like that." Ron, Hermione, and Pansy looked at each other, and then backed up a few steps. Harry sat up. "That won't work either. I've got to relax and I can't take a sleeping draught because those normally put you under too far to dream. Why don't you all go to bed and come see if it worked in the morning?"

Hermione nodded and herded the other two out the door. "Good luck, Harry."

Harry sighed. He'd never be able to get to sleep knowing that he really had to. He tried counting sheep to no avail, and even attempted to relive some of Professor Binns' History of Magic classes. He was on the verge of just giving up when he suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired. Slipping into a light slumber, he had a sincere look of victory on his face.

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry groaned and clamped his eyes shut. "I can't talk now. I have to go to sleep."

"Why do you have to do that?"

"If I don't go to sleep, I'll lose Draco forever." Harry wondered who could be bothering him and peeked through a slit in his eyelids. Gray eyes looked back at him.

"Losing me wouldn't be the worst thing that ever happened." Draco sighed heavily, pulling away from Harry to lie on his back next to him.

"What are you on about, Draco? Of course it would!" Harry rolled onto his side and looked down at the other boy, who was staring off into space.

The two of them were lying at the top of the Astronomy tower, looking out over the Forbidden Forest. The sky was dark, and the stars were out.

"Harry, nothing I've ever done has amounted to anything. I'm a complete failure. I'm an embarrassment to my family, and a horrible boyfriend." Draco's eyes settled on the constellation for which he was named. "I'm worthless."

"You don't mean that!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing Draco's chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. "You are top of our class, you and Hermione! You're the best potions student that's been here in forever. I've heard Snape say so. Your mother is so very proud of you for standing up to your father and refusing to serve that creep, Voldemort. She is not the slightest bit embarrassed by you. If anything, you should be ashamed of your father! What has _he_ ever accomplished other than driving the Malfoy name into the mud? As for being a horrible boyfriend, I don't ever want to hear you say that! I'm the one who was horrible. I was a complete prick—completely unforgivable, remember?"

Harry knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care. He was the only one who could convince Draco to come back. He just needed to figure out how to make him see that he was needed and worth something. "Everyone needs you, Draco."

Draco snorted derisively. "Like who?"

"Hermione needs you to challenge her for the top marks in class. Ron needs you to keep him on his toes in chess. Pansy needs you to talk to and care about. But mostly _I_ need you. I need you because apparently without you, I am an unbearable git!" Harry was gesturing wildly, but Draco still looked doubtful.

Harry waited, but Draco made no kind of response other than to shake his head dejectedly. Harry's eyes watered and he clenched them shut, hoping no tears slid out. He swiped at them, clearing the liquid, and looked blankly up into the sky. He couldn't give up. Not now… not when he finally had the opportunity to do something… anything…

There was a long and deafening silence. Then, Harry tried the only thing he could think of.

"Whatever." Harry huffed and rolled over so that he was facing away from Draco.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco pulled him onto his back so that he could see his face.

"I give up. You're not worth it. You said so yourself. All you do is whine all the time anyway. Frankly, I'm starting to think things might get better if you don't come back. After all, there are plenty of guys out there who are practically dying to be with me. Some of them have to be better looking, smarter, and sweeter than you. I'm sure everyone will be perfectly happy without having Draco Malfoy to put up with for the rest of their lives." Harry closed his eyes and tried to seem nonchalant. He hoped his plan was working.

Draco spluttered for a moment and then sat straight up. "I will have you know," he said, jabbing Harry in the chest, "that I do _not_ whine. A Malfoy _never_ whines. I voice my opinion loudly, clearly, and often enough, but I would not lower myself to whining. Also, there is not a shot in hell that there is anyone more gorgeous than I am, let alone someone as smart. And as for sweet—Malfoys don't do sweet. We do charming, and occasionally considerate, but very rarely." Draco was yelling very loudly now. "And finally, there is no way that I would ever let _anyone_ off the hook if they thought they could live without me. I'll do what I want, when I want, and however I want—and it just so happens that I want to live, if just to spite you and everyone else!"

Harry smirked and kissed Draco quickly. "Then wake up, Draco, and prove it."

* * *

Harry immediately got out of bed, and hovered over Draco. He hoped that his provocation had worked, and that Draco would gain consciousness soon. After ten minutes, Harry sat down. After twenty, he propped his head in his hands. After thirty, he'd just about given up, when saw Draco's eyelids flutter. An alarm sounded automatically, and Madame Pomfrey came rushing from a side room in her night gown.

"Mr. Potter, what are you—oh, never mind!" Madame Pomfrey hurried to Draco's side and began checking his vitals. "He's stable!" She exclaimed, indicating his face. "And look at the color that's returning! Mr. Potter, it's a miracle!" She bustled around the hospital wing, gathering various potions.

Harry crept closer to Draco, leaning over to look into his gray eyes. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry." Draco smiled weakly. "Don't you ever say those horrible things about me again."

"I won't." Harry grinned. "So, you know that was all real then?"

"Yeah, my father and I had an unpleasant meeting of the minds soon after he cursed me." Draco frowned, his eyes closing. "I'm dead tired."

Harry laughed harshly. "That's an understatement!"

Draco smiled again, eyes still closed. "You'll let everyone know I'm okay?"

"Of course I will, but I'm not leaving your side." Harry squeezed Draco's hand tightly in his. "—Not now, not ever."

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

A cool breeze ruffled the trees of the forbidden forest, and Harry Potter shivered with excitement. He turned and gave Ron the brightest smile he could. "I can't believe this day is finally here!"

Ron shrugged, but smiled back. He adjusted his tux, struggling with the bow tie awkwardly. "I can't believe we have to wear these things."

Harry laughed, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders. "You know how Draco and Hermione are. They want to do everything all proper and everything."

Groaning, Ron tugged at the tie again. "Yeah, yeah… I get all that, but—honestly. We're going to wearing the ceremonial robes over these. No one is even going to see whether we're wearing the tuxes! I say we ditch 'em and go without…"

"Somehow I don't think that will go over too well with them. You can try if you want, but I value my bits and pieces." Harry grinned happily. "I'd wear your robes from fourth year if I had to—that's how important today is. Are you nervous?"

Ron gulped. "Why? Should I be nervous?" He looked left and right, checking for anyone that might be listening.

Harry's grin was plastered in place as he and Ron headed toward the pavilion that Dumbledore had erected for the occasion. "Well, Ron, anyone would be nervous in either of our positions. Best man and groom—next to bride and maid of honor, we're the ones all eyes will be on."

Ron grimaced for a moment before smiling broadly. "Draco would kill you if he heard you calling him that."

"Hey, it is the traditional name of the role… man or woman, I'm calling it the same." Harry shrugged. "Why don't you seem more excited? I've been waiting for this day for years!"

"I don't do weddings. They make me uncomfortable." Ron made a face and pulled Harry into the groom's changing tent.

"Why? Afraid of commitment, Ron?" Harry laughed heartily and slapped the red head on the back.

"No, Harry—I meant physically. I despise dressing up." Ron made a sweeping gesture toward the ceremonial robes that were hanging side by side. "Two layers of hot, itchy clothes… standing out in the hot sun in front of all those people."

"Yeah, we have done this way too often. First for Bill and Fleur, then for Ginny and Neville…" Harry smiled. "I never saw that one coming, but I'm glad it happened for them. Then a few months ago for Pansy and Seamus—how did everyone else get married before us?"

Ron shook his head. "I have no idea. I definitely thought you and Draco would've been the first."

Harry sighed. "I did too, but we had to take care of good old Tom, Lucius, and Zabini first."

"Ahhhh," Ron nodded eagerly. "Revenge before marriage—I know what you mean."

Harry and Ron slipped into a comfortable silence as they slid their robes on over the tuxes. The silence was broken moments later, however, by a flustered looking Sirius.

"You two better hurry up and get out there." Sirius ran a hand through his hair, looking harried. "I don't know which one is worse, the bride or the maid of honor!"

Ron and Harry smiled at each other. "Those are our girls." Harry laughed.

"Draco is so going to murder you." Ron chuckled, leading the way out of the tent.

"Yeah, but it's worth it." Harry ran his hands down his robes, making sure he looked perfect, then did the same for Ron.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore smiled grandly at the two young men standing at his left. It wasn't every day that he was chosen to preside over two of his favorite students' wedding. Well, it was quite a bit more often now that a few years earlier, but, the war was definitely over now. With its end came the unlikely nuptials of many of his students. This couple, however, had been inevitable. He had watched these two in particular grow strong together, fight side by side in the war, and finally, stand together in front of the altar.

Dumbledore's eyes misted over as he watched Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, and Luna Lovegood make their way down the aisle. He wiped them quickly, however, because he wanted to watch the entrance of the bride. As unusual as it was, the bride and maid of honor had made it clear that their entrance would be made together. Draco and Hermione walked slowly toward him, each beautiful in their own way. He doubted that Draco would appreciate such a sentiment, but it wasn't as though no one had every thought it before. At this, he turned to look at Harry and Ron, both with eyes shining brightly and proud smiles on their faces.

It was finally time. The bride and groom stood before Dumbledore, clasping hands, and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Dumbledore looked past the couple to the families that had been brought together. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, with all the rest of their children and Sirius filled the first row, and some of the second, on the groom's side. Even Percy had come out for a show of support, having finally come around for the final battle. The bride's side seated a tearful Narcissa Malfoy and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It was a strange combination, but Narcissa had been adamant in her choice of being seated with the muggles.

Dumbledore could hear the words leaving his mouth and washing over the upturned faces, but his heart and mind couldn't help but be distracted by the joy that he was feeling. It was over all too quickly, and he soon found himself pronouncing the words everyone had waited years for. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley!"

* * *

Harry sauntered casually over to the gorgeous blond man standing by the punch bowl. "I thought I'd never get you alone."

Draco smirked as he turned to meet Harry's eyes. "I was beginning to wonder how long I had to hover by the food before I got your attention." He placed his glass down on the table and reached a hand out to his love. "May I have this dance?"

Harry grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

Draco led Harry to the dance floor, spun him once, and pulled him against his chest.

"Is this a bit strange to you?" Harry asked Draco suddenly.

Draco pulled away slightly to look directly in Harry's eyes. "What?"

"The best man should be the one to ask the maid of honor to dance, not the other way around." Harry chuckled, ducking away when Draco swung at him.

Draco pulled Harry back to his chest and kissed him softly. "That's_matron_ of honor to you, Potter. Get it right."

Harry grinned. "No problem there, as long as _you_ get it right. It's Potter-Malfoy, and has been for an entire month now."

Draco smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss Harry more deeply. "I'll never forget. I love you, Mr. Potter-Malfoy."

"I love you too, Mr. Malfoy-Potter."

* * *

**Author's Note**Okay, I know the end is a little cheesy and sappy, but I am a sapmonger. I love it and I know other people will too. Let me know how you like it! As always, thanks to my baby, my little sister, and my beta reader, **Azu Luna**, respectively. Peace!!!!!!!! 


End file.
